


Pathways

by elexusniall



Series: Erisia's Fate [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Erisia's Fate, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 73,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elexusniall/pseuds/elexusniall
Summary: The Third Installment of the Erisia series. This Follows Sakura Deja Vu and Another Door Opens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't own Bleach. I only own Erisia and my other Original Characters.

Erisia arrived at the Academy and could not help but look up at the looming structure. It was easily at least as large as the college she'd been attending in the Living World - if not larger. Her heart was thundering in her chest. She was in her uniform and she was making her way in with the rest of the arriving students. She felt overwhelmed now more than ever. She was actually here now and part of her could hardly believe it.

She looked at the letter she had received that told her where she would be staying and had her class list on it… All of the things she would need to know. She also had the Captain Commander's orders ringing through her head. She was not to tell anyone where she had truly come from. She had been given a story that was to be her truth as she went through her schooling at the Academy. She hated having to lie but she understood the need for it. She just hoped she could keep it up.

First order of business was to get her things to her room and get settled in. Among the information packet for new students information was the name of her roommate - Akane Sotami. She hoped that she and the girl would be able to get along… She really did… It would make things easier if they got along. The last thing she needed right now would be one more thing to complicate her situation any further. It was already more than complicated enough - thank you.

She looked at the small map and made her way to the dormitory she was assigned to. Once she got to the proper building, finding her assigned room was not hard. She saw the door standing open and noticed the young woman within. "Akane Sotami?" Erisia inquired timidly. "Yes. You must be Erisia Nakayama - right?" The girl said with a smile.

Akane was taller than Erisia by maybe a couple of inches. Her long brown hair was done in a simple plait down her back. Her eyes were a chocolate shade of brown and at first meeting anyway, she seemed warm and pleasant… Erisia nodded and stepped into the room, the servant that had been assigned to help her get here brought in the trunks and then bowed and departed.

"Servants?"

"Not mine… My mother was a seamstress for the Kuchiki family. When she passed Byakuya-sama was kind enough to allow me to remain there and when my reiatsu became noticeable he graciously sponsored me so that I could attend the academy." Erisia explained. Let the lies begin…

"You live at the Kuchiki Estate?"

"I do. It was all very overwhelming. Once my mother passed away I had been living alone in her small house, it was not part of the Estate proper but it was on Kuchiki property. I was somewhat lost after her death… I was quite surprised when the head of the Kuchiki family himself showed up to pay his respects. But then again he did say that my mother was a very respected seamstress. I suppose it is hard to find good ones and my mother really did not work for anyone but the Kuchiki family ever since I could remember… It was not long after that I suppose that word reached him of my having noticeable reiatsu. He had me brought to the estate proper and had some people test me. When it was decided that the levels were not just a fluke brought on by stress he said that I should attend the Academy so I could learn to control it. When I agreed he said he would sponsor me. It feels like everything happened so fast, I fear my head is still spinning from it all." Erisia says and she certainly sounds overwhelmed enough.

"I can only imagine. Is he really as scary as everyone says?" Akane inquired.

"Oh he can be quite intimidating, yes. But as cold as he is… he did not have to help me. I realize that to a man of his position and standing, my mother's skill was highly valued. But he did not have to do anything to help me. I'm not a noble or anything… I owe Byakuya-sama a great debt of honor if nothing else. I said as much and he said that if I truly wished to repay him that I should do my best at the Academy and become a Shinigami. So I am going to try to do so."

"Wow. I guess since your mother pretty much worked exclusively with his family and since you showed signs of reiatsu levels high enough to merit it, that he probably felt it was his duty to make sure you were trained. I've heard he's big on that sort of thing…"

"He does seem to have a very high regard for honor and for duty." Erisia agreed.

"And since he's your sponsor I'm sure he took care to make sure you represented him properly. You might only have been a seamstress's daughter but since he's sponsoring you, what you do will reflect on him."

Erisia blinked. "I had not thought of it that way before. I suppose I shall have to try very hard then to not be a disappointment. I would not want to reflect poorly on him."

Akane nodded. Erisia seemed like a fairly down to earth girl. Though it impressed her that Erisia could be part of the Kuchiki world in any way. The girls continued to talk as they got their things situated and put away. It seemed like they were going to get along quite well - a fact which relieved both girls…

As they got settled in and started the daily routine of classes and Academy life in general life continued elsewhere as well. The daily routine of Squad life had returned with one glimmering light no longer present. However, there was a reminder of her. Every day around lunch time, Yuriko would appear with a familiar basket of food. The first day, Byakuya had inquired as to the reasoning behind it and Yuriko had said simply: "Erisia-san asked that I continue making sure that you and your Lieutenant ate lunch every day. I know it was not a direct order from you, Sir but I could not in good conscience deny her request." She had explained. He had nodded and assured the servant that she was in no trouble and that she should continue to do so. Though Yuriko did not stay, did not join them for lunch it was still almost like Erisia wasn't that far gone from them.

Of course it was also one more reminder of her. Not that he was trying to forget her, he wasn't and he did not think he could… Bu the was trying to put those reminders and memories into a nice neat little box on a shelf in his mind so they could not distract him. However they were not going into that box so easily. He did not truly show his distraction outwardly, but this change had certainly affected him… And unbeknownst to him, someone had noticed.

When Yoruichi had noticed it, he could not say for certain but once she had caught scent of it, nothing could deter her from finding out the truth of the matter. Yoruichi eventually coaxed Byakuya to speak with her privately. Of course it had taken her threatening to discuss whatever it was that was on her mind in front of Renji and half of the 6th squad to convince him, but that was neither here nor there.

"What is it you want, Yoruichi?" He asks, his tone neutral as they wandered out into the gardens of the Estate.

She fixed him with a knowing look, a smile on her lips. "You like Eri-chan, don't you Bya-bo?" She asks with the slightest hint of a chuckle to her words. He frowned.

"How many times must I tell you to stop using that infernal nickname - demon cat?" He inquires, annoyed.

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "At least a few thousand or so more." She chuckles. He might have groused about it, but she knew he didn't really mind. If he had, he wouldn't have stooped to calling her demon cat again. He would have found a more effective way to get rid of her. She sighs briefly. "Just answer the question… Byakuya."

He did not look at her. "I have grown accustomed to her presence and I have come to enjoy conversing with her." Comes the initial reply.

"Right. You know, if we hadn't been friends for well over a century now, I might have actually believed that. Luckily for you, I don't. So what's the real story?" She inquires, leaning against a nearby tree. Byakuya sighed deeply. Of course Yoruichi could still read him like an open book. So many infuriating things about her. Yet if he had to consider someone to be his best friend - Yoruichi would be the only one he could truly call such. She had been grating on his last nerve for several decades now… But the old fire wasn't there anymore. It was more a spark of nostalgia than actual rage.

"Erisia is a very sweet young woman. She in some ways reminds me of Hisana. Yet I could never mistake her for my late wife. There is just something about her… something that is different. The staff all love her. And you can easily see the impression she has made on all who have met her. Regardless of any of this, she has left for the Academy and that is more important than anything else." He replies quietly.

Yoruichi regarded him for a few moments, actually appearing thoughtful. As much fun as it was to torment Byakuya and to make sure the little boy was still in there somewhere, she knew that there were times when she had to handle him differently. She'd known him too long, come to like him for more than just the amusement of tormenting him… "Of course it is important. But you are going to miss her, aren't you?"

"The house does seem much lonelier without her company - yes." He admits, though his tone did not truly betray what exact emotions had birthed it.

Yoruichi pondered a lot of things in the next few heartbeats. "Erisia likes you too, you know. She was always trying to innocently inquire about you. Always trying to learn more about you without seeming too obvious about her intention. Of course she's not very good at hiding it. Though she did stop asking me…"

"Thank Kami for that." Byakuya almost half scoffs. The tone was almost sarcastically playful and it made Yoruichi smile. Bya-bo was still in there somewhere - buried underneath title after title after expectation but he was still alive in there. There was hope for her friend yet.

"She will not be at the Academy forever, you know." Yoruichi reminds him.

"That is a bridge to be crossed at that point in time, not now." He retorts… She could tell that she was starting to cross over into the area he was not only reluctant to talk about but reluctant to even face. Had she been anyone else she might have fallen for the mask he put up… But she knew the truth of what lay hidden behind the mask. She'd known the boy he'd been before the mask had been forged much less donned. It also helped that she'd been the leader of the stealth squad and that she was naturally oriented to noticing the things that escaped most people.

One had to be well versed in subtleties and the subtext of subtext to read Byakuya now. Yet she knew that he was troubled. His heart was torn at the moment. Torn between the love lost and the love that if given the chance could come to blossom. Right now it was more delicate than a sakura blossom. One wrong move and it would scatter to petals before it ever got the chance to bloom. As much as she teased Byakuya she did want her friend to be happy. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he hadn't been happy now for quite some time.

Yet, there were moments - fleeting moments - where a look in her direction or the sound of her laughter would soften his eyes. It was like the weight that rested on his shoulders lightened just a little bit. Were he anyone else, by this point all of Seireitei would be saying he had it bad for the girl… But that was not the way Byakuya worked. He was still deciding if he could allow himself to feel again much less feel for the girl…. He was still warring with the memory of Hisana. Would allowing himself to entertain even the idea of emotions for this girl be disrespectful to his late wife? Poor boy needed to think a LOT less and act a LOT more.

"Perhaps you are right, Bya-bo. But do yourself a favor, don't just try to hide it from yourself and thereby from Erisia. You deserve to be happy, Byakuya… and we all know you haven't been happy in quite some time. I won't bug you about it now… but don't close yourself off to it after she graduates, okay?" Yoruichi asks. Had she not looked so genuine in that moment - which was a definite rarity from her - Byakuya would have slammed so many mental doors in her face…

He sighs deeply. "I will try not to."

"I suppose that is the best I can hope for right now. But I will hold you to it Bya-bo… and if you try to hide away from it I will call you out on it - just to forewarn you."

"Of course you will… haven't you been doing that practically my whole life?" He asks with a scoff.

"Yeah well someone has to look after you." She teases.

"I never asked for you to."

"No, you didn't… but that's what friends do. If you need someone to talk to… though I know you won't ever really take me up on it.. I will listen to you, and I won't tell anyone. Even the great head of the Kuchiki Clan needs someone to confide in."

"We shall see… demon cat." He says with a tone that was almost playful coming from him.

"Take care of yourself Bya-bo. I don't think Eri-chan would much like it if you didn't." Yoruichi chides.

Those words gave him pause and pulled another deep sigh from him. Though the demon cat probably had a point. "I have much to think about, Yoruichi… and I would like to do so in peace."

"Fine, fine I'll leave you alone for now… Just take care of yourself - okay?"

"I will…" He says softly and with that, Yoruichi nodded and turned into a black cat and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Her first class was for instruction in basic shunpo. It would be at first mostly theory in that it would explain the idea behind shunpo and then the techniques. After the ground work had been laid, then they would be trained in how to put the knowledge to practical use. Erisia sat there trying to refrain from looking bored, but even she was hard pressed. She knew all of this already. While she could not keep up with any of the Captains if they actually pushed themselves to use the full of their ability, she did not trip over her own two feet and she was at least capable.

Akane gave her roommate a sideways glance, noticing how Erisia seemed to be having trouble paying attention. Of course she did not know the motivation behind it. Erisia and she had only just met and they certainly weren't close enough for Akane to say she knew the girl… However just from first impressions, it had not seemed to Akane that Erisia would be anything but completely respectful of her teachers, so why did it seem that the girl's mind was elsewhere?

Akane was not the only one who noticed this. Akihiro-sensei had also noticed this. He mistook her inattentiveness for a simple lack of ability to pay attention. "Nakayama-san is there some reason why you do not seem to be able to pay attention?" The sharp voice of the sensei called out, startling Erisia.

She looked down. "I am sorry, Sensei… I mean no disrespect…" She says softly.

"Then why don't you pay attention?"

"I cannot say, Sensei."

"Why not?"

"It would not be appropriate." She says simply. Really how could she be comfortable saying that this was already behind her? She did not want to admit that she'd received some training already. She did not want to alienate her peers. She'd never really had friends when she'd been a student in the Living World and she wanted things to be different this time around.

"Come with me, Nakayama-san." Akahiro-sensei called as he moved out of the classroom. Erisia bowed and obediently followed him. "Now, why is it you cannot focus on these lessons?"

"I have already learned the basics of shunpo, sensei. I was afforded the opportunity to train with some people in the various Shinigami arts… I am by no means proficient, Sir… but I find that it is hard to focus because I can already do basic shunpo… I don't want to be alienated from my peers Sir… But I suppose in order to familiarize me more with the actual expectations, Byakuya-sama made certain that I had some basic instruction…" She explains carefully.

"Alright then. After lessons are over for today, before dinner you should be tested on what you have learned and placed in the appropriate classes for your skills. What do you feel you are capable in after your previous lessons?" The sensei asked. While he was somewhat skeptical, he did want his students to achieve the full of their potential and if this wasn't just some BS he was being fed so a student could get out of class, then she deserved the opportunity to prove herself.

"I am capable in the basics of shunpo though my stamina and speed do still need work. I was also told that I have a knack for kido and healing kido… My weaknesses are the more combative forms of the Shinigami arts. While I can properly hold and swing a sword, my ability lacks anything beyond not harming myself with the blade I fear. I was taught some basic hand to hand skills, and my teacher told me that I am not a true warrior. I derive no pleasure from fighting but I do wish to be capable of it, Sensei. I want to be a Shinigami to protect people… and I need to be capable in all aspects to achieve that desire…" She explains. Her voice soft, her gaze downcast. There was something about her nature that spoke to Akahiro-sensei…

"I will speak with your other teachers and inform them of your prior experience. Most of the students have experience at least with combat or some of the other Shinigami arts depending on their background. I take it that at the entrance test you held back for fear of alienating those around you?" he inquired.

Erisia's cheeks turned pink… "I fear you are correct Sir. While I did receive basic instruction, I had hoped to stay with the other first year students that I might not be set apart… Byakuya-sama was very kind in making sure I had basic knowledge in these things, but I do not want to be treated differently because he is my sponsor…" She confesses.

"A noble wish, Nakayama-san however, you must be in the classes that will help you to fulfill your potential and hiding your knowledge only does both yourself and Captain Kuchiki a great disservice. So we will return to class, you will try to pay attention and a more honest evaluation of your skills will be performed after classes, is that clear, Nakayama-san?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Good." Was all he said before turning to return to the classroom. The lesson picked up right where it left off, Erisia looking thoroughly admonished and taking notes though she had no real need of them. When class let out, Akahiro-sensei used the time between classes to send a note to Erisia's other teachers that they might be aware.

Akane caught up to Erisia. "So what was that all about?"

Erisia sighed. "I fear that I was not honest when I took the entrance test for placement. I had desired to be in the same classes as my peers… I do not wish to be treated differently because of who my sponsor is, Akane… But I was given some basic instruction before I came to the Academy… and Akahiro-sensei is correct… I do myself and Byakuya-sama a great disservice by hiding that." She says with a deep sigh.

"Who taught you?" Akane asked, insanely curious.

"I do not feel comfortable saying, Akane. It is bad enough I have previous instruction… I do not wish to… I just want to be judged for who I am and what I can do not because of the people I may have been given the opportunity to know." Erisia explains trying to be as vague as possible.

"Knowing that Captain Kuchiki is your sponsor I can only guess that he made sure that you had the best instructors. A man of his standing would hold anyone associated with him to the same very high standard." Akane muses.

Erisia sighs. "Perhaps later, where no one else can hear, I will tell you… but you must keep it a secret, Akane… please." Erisia pleads.

"I will. We're roommates, right? And I'd like to be friends Erisia… but we can only be friends if we can trust each other. Being friends will make our stay here at the Academy go that much easier." Akane chuckles. Erisia managed a smile…

After classes were over, Erisia met Akahiro-sensei at the location he designated. She saw all of her other instructors there as well. She sighed deeply, she didn't want to do this. However, she had brought it upon herself.

"If you would be so kind, Nakayama-san as to tell us who your sponsor had training you that we might better be able to re-assess your skills?" Akahiro-sensei inquired.

Erisia bowed and tried to compose herself. She really did not want it to be common knowledge but she supposed she should have expected this. Had anyone else been her sponsor, had her situation been any different she would not be here… She decided that it would be for the best to keep the people who had been training her in the real world fairly quiet with one exception…

"Yoruichi Shihoin-sama taught me basic shunpo. Lieutenant Hinamori was my instructor in basic kido. Seventh Seat Hanataro Yamada instructed me in basic healing kido. Lieutenant Abarai taught me basic zanjutsu and Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa instructed me in basic hand to hand. Byakuya-sama made available to me books that would give me information on the basic Shinigami arts… the history and theory behind what is done here at the academy." She says softly… she was trying to refrain from blushing but it was not exactly easy for her.

Her instructors were left to process this for a moment - it was quite an impressive list. They quickly discussed between them the best way to proceed and once they had a basic plan, they began to retest her. Despite the skill of all of her instructors, Erisia was not skilled in all they had attempted to teach. She knew this… She also knew that holding back again would not bode well for her so this time, she fully applied herself.

She placed with her class in zanjutsu and hand to hand. She was placed one class ahead of her peers for healing kido and shunpo. For regular kido, with the display of her silent, focused use of Sai, she was placed two classes ahead of her peers. It was slightly daunting for her. Here she was a new recruit to the academy and she had tested ahead in 3 out of 5 of the non basic lessons. Of course for the basic instruction that did not go with fighting or kido, she would be required to stay with her peers which suited here just fine. She would receive her new class schedule after dinner.

She bowed to her teachers, apologized for her previous deception and then was allowed to go to dinner. Her heart was slightly worried as she had been told that news of all of this would of course have to be sent to her sponsor. She had heard his tone of disappointment directed at her only once and had no desire to be the target of it again… but she knew that after hearing of her attempt to stay with her peers, her deception, he would not be happy. Come to think of it, anyone that heard about it would probably be disappointed in her.

She didn't want to disappoint all of the people who had worked so hard to help her, really she didn't. It was just difficult for her. She looked distracted as she arrived at the dining hall. Because of the retesting, Erisia was late to dinner. She tried her best to ignore the curious glances.

"What happened Eri-chan?" Akane inquired.

"I will tell you later, when we are back at our room." Erisia said simply as she sat down with her tray.

"Is everything okay?"

"I suppose it will be… but I will explain when we return to the room."

"Okay… So, how do you think our first day went?" Akane asked.

"It is going to be a lot of work." Erisia says with a deep sigh.

"Tell me about it. Kami, I'm going to have so much trouble with shunpo and don't even get me started on zanjutsu." Akane muttered.

Erisia considered things. "I could maybe help you with shunpo… Byakuya-sama arranged to have me trained to at least basic competency. I guess since he is sponsoring me he wanted to make sure that I would not bring shame to the Kuchiki house… I am not the best at zanjutsu, but maybe I could share what little I know of it with you… It… it couldn't hurt - right?"

"What all did he have you take lessons in?"

"Basically? Everything I would be studying here. I feel very honored that he went through any of that trouble but it is also a lot of pressure. I have very, very high expectations to live up to." Erisia says with a sigh.

"I do not envy you that." Akane chuckled.

They finished dinner in relative silence, only exchanging light banter after that. Akane had tried to ask a few more questions but Erisia kept insisting that they would speak more fully so Akane finally stopped trying. It was all so overwhelming for Erisia… and she was still trying to process what all had happened during the course of her first day. She was glad to be back at her room at long last but she couldn't help but worry what tomorrow would hold.


	3. Chapter 3

"So we're back at the room… do you want to tell me why you were late to dinner?" Akane asked as soon as they were both resettled in the room. She had waited until after they had put their things away and gotten cleaned up before bringing it back up but she wasn't just going to let it go either.

"I was dishonest at the original placement test. I wanted to be judged by my own merits not by who I know… So I did what I could to make sure that I would be placed with all the rest of the students that would be entering the Academy at the same time I was. However earlier in shunpo class, my previous lessons made it more difficult than I had anticipated. I do not need the theory… the person who taught me Shunpo, is more than adept at it and made certain I was competent in the basics… and I could not focus on Akahiro-sensei's lesson… He called me out on it… and I had to be retested."

"So… what happened with that?"

"I will still be in the same zanjutsu and hand to hand classes…. But I will be one class ahead for healing kido and shunpo… and two classes ahead for regular kido." Erisia explains.

Akane blinked in shock. "Who taught you?"

"Think of who my sponsor is, Akane. I was afforded very rare opportunities and I could not in good conscience deny them… Byakuya-sama did not have to go through such efforts for me. I am just the daughter of a seamstress… But because he did, I was honor bound to follow through." Erisia explains.

Akane could understand that… A man like Captain Kuchiki was to be respected and if he decided that Erisia should receive training then Erisia could not refuse the offer. "Still doesn't tell me who he got to teach you, you know."

"Yoruichi Shihoin-sama taught me shunpo." Erisia begins.

"The Goddess of Flash? You had the Goddess of Flash as your instructor? Yeah, you're definitely helping me with my shunpo then…" Akane chuckled. But really the Goddess of Flash? It was impressive to say the least. "Who else?"

"Lieutenant Hinamori instructed me in kido."

"No wonder you're so good at it then. I've heard stories… she's quite impressive with it and creative in her use of it."

"She is… very creative indeed." Erisia affirms.

"Continue, please." Akane coaxed.

"Hanataro Yamada was my instructor in basic healing kido. He's so nice. I had offered to run some errands for Byakuya-sama and Lieutenant Hinamori to repay their kindness and I ended up taking things to the Fourth Squad… Of course Captain Unohana was curious as to my being there and after talking with me… she asked me if I had any interest in healing… I decided that it would likely be wise to have at least a basic knowledge of it… and if I proved to have any skill in it, it would be wise to foster that skill. She smiled and the next thing I know I had lessons with Hanataro." She chuckles.

"What is Captain Unohana like? I've heard she can be scary."

"She… is a very strong woman…. You can just tell… but there is this… not motherly per say, but a nurturing type of energy around her… Probably why she's a healer. She doesn't care if you're a noble or some Rukon street rat… Anyone that needs healing will get it.. It's just her mentality. I talked with Hanataro about it… He says she's a very fair Captain but she doesn't tolerate anyone being rude or inattentive to the patient… They have to be very open minded and treat everyone with the same level of treatment and respect no matter who they are or where they come from."

"It makes sense I guess. As a healer I'm sure you can't really think about who someone is. You just have to treat them… So, what about zanjutsu?"

"Lieutenant Abarai was asked to instruct me. Though he did end up needing to bring in Rikichi… Have you ever seen Lieutenant Abarai? He's sooo tall… and I'm so very tiny and though he held back so as not to hurt me, the first swing to test what I was learning knocked the sword from my hand. He's very strong… but he's kind of funny too. It's so strange that such a person ended up Byakuya-sama's Lieutenant… they seem as different as night and day… But observing them, it seems that they have reached a sort of balance with each other… They definitely have a healthy respect for one another… and it's a hopeful thing that two such different people can work so well together."

"He's from the Rukon, like me… I'm not from Inuzuri, but they still talk of how he rose up from the Rukon and ended up Lieutenant. I'm not surprised Captain Kuchiki enlisted the help of his own Lieutenant. So who else?"

"Well there's really just hand to hand… Lieutenant Abarai asked his friend 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa to teach me… It was… a very… interesting experience."

"Fifth seat of what squad?"

"The Eleventh…."

"You… wow… what was that like?"

"Ayasegawa-san is not typical. Oh he loves fighting… but he's not… well… it's hard to explain him… but he is a very good teacher. There is a beauty and art to hand to hand, I learned that much from him at least… and I'm not the greatest at it, but I have the basics… I probably frustrated Ayasegawa-san a great deal but he never showed it. While he gave helpful criticisms, he was never rude about it. He detests such ugly language." Erisia explains, thinking of the oddity that was Yumi made her chuckle, she couldn't help it.

"Anyone else you got to meet?"

"Oh well yes, I ran errands for the lieutenants that helped me and I was able to learn the layout of the gotei somewhat… I got lost a few times, but so long as I can find the centrally located 4th squad, I can get back to the 6th squad. I would like to never run across the 12th squad's captain ever again. He is so creepy. He's just… he's like something from a bad nightmare in look and personality." Erisia explains.

"How did you meet him."

"I took a wrong turn and ended up outside the 12th while delivering something for Lieutenant Hinamori. He was coming out… for what I do not know… but I quickly made my exit… I do not think I stopped until I was back at the 6th." Erisia says with a light chuckle before continuing. "While coming out of lessons in the 4th, I ran straight into a wall of a person… It turned out to be Ayasegawa-san's Captain… He makes Lieutenant Abarai, look as short as I am compared to the Lieutenant… But so long as you don't like fighting he won't much give you a second look so it's okay I guess… His Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi is interesting… She likes to stop by the 6th and bother both the Lieutenant and Captain… but after I shared some candy with her, she seemed to like me."

"You got to meet so many people… I'm envious."

"I'll make you a deal, Akane…so long as we stay friends, when we get out of the Academy, no matter what squads we end up part of I will try to introduce you to some of them… I know Lieutenant Abarai won't mind and so long as you have something edible, Lieutenant Kusajishi is pretty easy to get to know too. Lieutenant Hinamori is nice… And you might get to meet my sponsor as well…He is a very… austere, businesslike man. There is no real other way to describe him. It seems to be a coldness, but he did not have to take any interest in me no matter how long my mother worked for his family… I cannot be certain because I did not have enough interaction with him… but I believe that there is far more to Captain Kuchiki than anyone is allowed to see… But he is very deserving of the respect the aura about him commands."

Akane listened. Sure, some of the other students might be very jealous hearing these things… but the way Erisia talked, it was easy to tell that she wasn't bragging, she felt deeply honored to have been granted the opportunity. It must be hard for her roommate, Akane decided. To have been granted these opportunities and to know that she really had to try to keep them to herself because of how they could be perceived. From the time they had met moving in, Erisia had tried to make it clear that she wanted to be treated no differently… She wanted to be judged by who she was and what she did, not who she might know.

"It's a deal." Akane says with a smile. She was starting to genuinely like her roommate. She was a strange young woman but it seemed the girl had been thrown into an odd circumstance. While it was true that Captain Kuchiki did not have to pay the girl any attention no matter how well her mother had served the family, the man had. He was a powerful and influential man… It couldn't have been easy on Erisia. The girl still seemed to be experiencing a kind of culture shock. She imagined that the space her mother and she had lived it had been small but well kept… But nothing so grand as the actual Kuchiki Estates themselves were rumored to be.

A good seamstress would be well paid for her skills and while she was certain Erisia likely wanted for nothing, neither was she the kind of girl who would have known such grand finery as that which her mother had likely worked on. She had been on the very fringes, associated with it only because of her mother's work… She had seen it but she had not lived it. Erisia seemed a much more humble young woman…

Akane herself had grown up in one of the better districts of the Rukon… but it wasn't the best. Even the 1st district had it's share of problems… and Akane's might not have been as poor as some but she knew what it was like to feel the sting of hunger… She knew what it was like to be grateful for what you had… She didn't know Erisia's full story, but she got the impression that Erisia took nothing in her life for granted… she liked that about her. Though thrust into a strange situation, being sponsored by so respected a man, Erisia still seemed humble. And the fact that Eri-chan had gone to such great lengths to try to hide the fact that she'd been afforded such opportunities also spoke of the girl's nature.

Akane decided that she would try to be Erisia's friend through thick and thin… no matter what happened or what other classes Erisia got put into. It seemed to her like the girl sorely needed a good friend. They continued talking for a while longer, Akane regaling Erisia with tales of growing up where she had and such things… Both girls seemed to be quickly becoming friends by the time they turned in to get enough sleep to get through the next day's lessons.


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken some time, but she had finally gotten into a rhythm, a flow. It wasn't always easy, in fact sometimes it was down right hard. But she was finally starting to feel like she wasn't an idiot in the classes that were hardest for her. She still had a long way to go in zanjutsu and hand to hand of course, but it was still a lot better than where she'd started out from. Things were going well.

Most of the students in her 'advanced' classes were finally starting to accept her so that helped too. Sure there were some grudges, but all in all it wasn't horrible. The few that were not as accepting were getting easier to ignore… and one well placed binding kido and she was able to at least get away before the situation got entirely out of hand.

Of course as much as things were getting better, she missed the friends she'd made in the gotei and it sucked that the only ones she didn't have to conjure a lie to speak about were Hanataro and Rikichi. Oh sure, she could mention Renji and Byakuya but she couldn't let on how she'd come to know them, nor that she felt she could count them among her friends. She hated having to lie, that aspect of all of this sucked. Despite that, she seemed to be lying rather well.

She had gotten through her classes for the day and had just finished dinner. She and Akane were walking back to the dorm when she heard a familiar, but very unexpected voice. "Eri-chan!" Hanataro Yamada called out as he hurried his way towards her.

" 'Taro-kun, what are you doing here?" She asks, obviously caught off guard.

"Captain Unohana sent me…" He pauses. "There's been an accident."

At his words, Erisia's eyes went wide. Hanataro was trying to keep from messing this up. He'd been told how to word things to keep Erisia's secret, secret… "What happened?" Erisia finally asks.

"Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai were injured fighting some Hollows just outside of Karakura town. Renji will be fine. But, it has been a few days now and Captain Kuchiki still has not woken up. Captain Unohana says that it may help if people he knows come to visit him and speak with him. She figures that since he sponsored you to the Academy that it might help if you came by, because of his deep sense of honor…" Hanataro explains.

Erisia was trying to process everything she was being told. Akane had moved closer and put a hand on Erisia's shoulder… "B… Byakuya-sama has been hurt?" She asks, having trouble wrapping her mind around that. He was so powerful, so strong how could he be so badly hurt that he wasn't waking up?

Hanataro just nods, swallowing hard as he watched Eri's reactions. "Captain Unohana has been able to heal the worst of his injuries but since he hasn't woken up, well… she's worried. His reiatsu levels are low and she cannot do much to help him further until he wakes up."

"Erisia, go with Hanataro… I'll take your things back to our room… If it wasn't for the Captain you wouldn't have gotten to come to the Academy and if the Healers think you being there might help you should go." Akane coaxes quietly hoping that will help bring Eri-chan out of her shock.

She nodded almost numbly. "Yes, yes of course… Thank you Akane…" She says in a distracted tone as she hands off her bag to Akane. Hanataro put a hand on Erisia's shoulder and they began the journey back to the gotei.

It was almost surreal walking into the domain of the 4th squad for such a reason. Hanataro suggested that Erisia go visit Renji first since he'd made himself sort of her big brother. When they entered his room, she noticed he was bandaged up quite a great deal, but she was assured that he was healing very well.

"Eri-chan." Renji says in an odd tone.. He knew why she was here. Isane had mentioned that they were going to be arranging for Erisia to be allowed to come and visit in the hopes of waking Byakuya up. It bothered him though, that she was going to have to see Byakuya like this…

"It…it's bad, isn't it, Renji?" She asks.

He'd been in to see his Captain and he knew just how bad…. "Yeah…" He says in a tired tone, he didn't see the point in lying.

"What happened?" Erisia asks.

"We got sent to this spot just outside of Karakura town. The readings the 12th had been getting from the area suggested there was something bad going on. We get there and there's a garganta open. There were buildings all wrecked and it was bad… There was something coming and we decided to get to it before whatever it was could come down. So we went through… Ended up in some part of Hueco Mundo… It was bad. We got swarmed. I got beat up pretty bad but we got most of the trouble… We were trying to get our group back to the Garganta to get back to Karakura town… and get the Garganta closed… Lost half the men that came with us in the first wave… He won't ever say it… but to keep Senbonzakura up at the level he had it is very draining… He was already beat up bad himself… But we were almost there. He pushed me and the 11 other members of our team that were left to get out…" Renji begins.. Pausing…

"Ichigo found him. Must have got hit by a Cero of some sort. Been like this ever since. Captain Unohana's healed as much of the physical damage as she can but he still hasn't woken up and she can't finish the healing until he does. It's bad enough that she's worried." Renji explains.

"And my presence was requested why?" Erisia asks still trying to figure that out.

"He has a big sense of responsibility, you've seen it… He took responsibility for you and it's one that's new so it's fresh in his memory. And though he might never say it, Eri-chan, he likes you. I'm not sure how but he does. Maybe you can reach him… It's worth a shot right?"

"Yes… it is. I just hope I can help."

"I'm sure you will.. It might take a little time but I can't see how you couldn't." Renji says trying to bolster her spirit… Weakened as he was he could feel the concern and worry rolling off of her…

"Show me where he is, Hanataro." Erisia says as she tries to steel herself for whatever she was about to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanataro led Eri to the room where Unohana had placed Byakuya. He put a hand on her shoulder before he left her to open the door... "Are you going to be okay, Eri?" Hanataro inquired.

"I will... thank you for your concern though." She replied quietly. Once she was alone, she opened the door. She slipped in and quietly closed the door behind herself before she actually took a look towards the bed. It was so strange to be here like this... He looked to be merely resting and she felt like she was intruding somehow...

He looked different, younger perhaps without the kenseikan in his hair... He seemed to be peacefully resting so the weight that he carried upon his shoulders in the waking world were not present. However it was those responsibilities which had led him to be in this place now. She noticed the bandages and wondered just how bad he'd been before Unohana had done anything to heal him, but it didn't bear thinking on. She couldn't let herself think about that, this was hard enough already.

She moved a chair over to his bedside and sat there, pondering what she should do. She looked to the closed door with the observation window in it and noticed that no one was there. So, she made up her mind about something at least. "I do not know if you can hear me... Byakuya... But it's me... Erisia. If you can hear me, please know that there are many people who are very worried that you have not awakened." She says in a gentle but concerned tone.

"Captain Unohana said that people talking with you might help... so I hope this does."

She felt a little silly but if Unohana believed that talking to him might help well she was going to at least try. She decided to tell him about what was going on in her life at current, it wasn't like she had anything else to talk about after all. "My classes at the Academy are going well. I know you were told about my holding back at my initial placement exam... I am sorry about that, I just wanted to be judged on my own merit not who I might know... It was wrong and I'm sorry... really I am." She sighs.

"I am still having a little bit of trouble with the combat training. I'm working on it and I will find a way to make certain that the next time Renji and I spar he won't be able to knock my sword from my hands... But it is going to be work to get me there. I've made some friends though... I get along well with my roommate and I have even managed to make a few other friends as well." She pauses trying to think of what else to say.

"After my retest, I was placed ahead one class in healing and shunpo and two classes in kido... It was hard at first... people didn't seem to much like me being there... But it has gotten better and those that are still being rude I have finally managed to ignore." She explains. Her head was bowed as she thought of what else to say...

"You are still needed here Byakuya and not just by me... I... I do not know what happened to put you here exactly, but please get well and return to us soon. I will be back after classes at the Academy are over for the day every day until you do..." She promises. With that, she rose from her chair and moved it back to where it had been against the wall.

"Rest well and rejoin us soon." She says softly as she departs.

She met Captain Unohana in the hall as she was walking back to say goodnight to Renji. "How are your classes going, Erisia-san?" The gentle healer inquired.

"Well, I think.. for the most part... I am still having a little trouble with combat but it's better than it was.. I've made a few friends... it's not so bad... but I miss everyone here." She admits.

"We miss you as well, Erisia-san. I think quite a number of us had gotten used to seeing you and speaking with you... But when you graduate, you will be back and you'll be part of a squad. There will be breaks. Just remember to not push yourself so far you hurt yourself." Unohana says with a small smile.

"I made a promise..." Erisia begins.

"Oh?"

"I promised to return after classes every day until he wakes up... That... that's alright... isn't it?"

"Make it after you've had some dinner and I won't say a word against it."

"After dinner then..."

"We will look forward to seeing you. You should get back Erisia-san you will have a long day ahead of you." Unohana reminds the girl.

"Goodnight, Captain Unohana."

"Goodnight Erisia-san." The healer says as she returns to making her rounds. Erisia stopped in to tell Renji goodnight and managed to find Hanataro too.

"If you want, I'll walk you back, Eri-chan."

"Is your shunpo getting any better Hanataro?"

"Yes... it is... fewer people laugh at me now."

"No one should laugh at you. Come on, let's test it... you have to practice if you want to get better. That's what Yoruichi always said..."

"Alright." Hanataro agrees and soon, they are off, using slower shunpo than even Eri was used to but off they go to the Academy...

When Erisia returns, of course Akane has questions... "So how is the Captain?"

"It was so strange... I felt like I was intruding, he seems to be resting peacefully... I think this was the first time I saw him without his kenseikan and tekkou... I just sat there and told him what I was doing at the Academy... I didn't know what else to say... " She sighs.

"Any change?"

"Not that I could tell... but I guess maybe it will take time... I don't know. I'll be going back every evening after dinner until he wakes though. He is the reason I'm even here... it's the least I can do."

"You should get some rest, you look drained."

"I guess it was just seeing so strong a man so unresponsive... To think of what had to have happened to put him in that state...it's shaking."

"He'll get better... I'm sure of it. With Unohana looking over him and all the positive energy from the people who want him to get better... he just has to." Akane says partially in the hopes of cheering up her roommate and partially because she believes it.

"I hope so." Erisia said as she began to get ready for bed...

Her dreams were strange. So much sand and strangeness... A sky unchanging, never moving never growing darker or lighter. And the rumbling... the way the ground trembled and shook like some quake was coming... but not. Something more sinister than a quake... She could feel it through every fiber of her being.

There was a flash and the sound of sword clashing against something hard like stone... The wind picked up and there was screaming. She could smell blood... The sky lit up with red, a brilliant laser like flash and then all was quiet... but a dread calm sort of quiet... What could such a terrible dream mean?


	6. Chapter 6

The ground shook and trembled as the mass of Hollow teemed forth from just past the horizon. "Get in formation." A strong voice barked in command. Fabric rustled and sand crunched underfoot as the team moved to follow that order. Spaced out just far enough to keep from hitting a comrade and forming in a circle so that no one's back was left unguarded.

Whatever they had been expecting when they had come through the garganta, this was not it. There were always a few Hollow here and there... One came to expect seeing at least a few before one's mission in Hueco Mundo was over... but this, this was insanity. Maybe it was a fear borne optical illusion playing against the strange backdrop, but the horizon seemed to be teeming with all manner of Hollow.

"Hold steady." Came that strong voice again. He was to be a calm, steady rock. He was the one from which they would draw strength to hold their ground and in this, they would need to hold their ground.

They came fast and hit hard... "Steady!" He barked.

They fought... Hollow fell but for every hollow that fell, it felt like three more took its place. They had to move... they had to get out of here and to somewhere that help could find and reach them.

"Lieutenant, we need reinforcements." Byakuya called out.

"Plan C then?"

"Plan C, Lieutenant." Byakuya affirmed.

"Right then." And with that Renji summoned his bankai... allowing Zabimaru to curl around them to give them a moment to prepare.

"When we move, you must all make a break for the Garganta we came through. We must get to the other side and get the garganta sealed before these Hollow can get free. Lieutenant, it will be your responsibility to make sure the rest of the team gets to the other side and reinforcements are called... By any means necessary." Byakuya explained.

"What are you going to do, Captain Kuchiki?" One of the younger team members inquired.

"I shall buy you the time you need to break free. I will follow behind and keep them from spilling out behind you."

"Ready when you are Captain." Renji commented. With a nod, Byakuya took position and all the others made ready as well. The moment Zabimaru burst to life to give them a moment of distraction to break free into, Byakuya leapt forward, Senbonzakura's blades whirling around him and tearing into the confused enemies.

He directed with thought and hand, always keeping an 'eye' on his team to make sure they had the distance they needed before he could fall back to follow. It was as he began to close the distance to the Garganta himself that the beastly thing had appeared. Stronger than normal Hollow, perhaps an arrancar though he could not tell for certain. It mattered little what it actually was. What mattered was that at its appearance, the other Hollow had begun to clear a path... making way for it - which meant the thing was strong enough to gain that much respect... He did not want to be it's next meal.

Though he had been holding Senbonzakura up for a long time and though he was feeling the burn start, he pushed it to the back of his mind. He saw the garganta and some of the team already starting to go through. Renji was watching, guarding their escape. Byakuya allowed himself to get close enough that he could hear Renji yelling and then, he turned to face the beast once more.

"Bankai."

Taxed and tired as he was, it was his duty to make certain that his team got to safety... Renji was yelling something though he could not hear it over the roar of the beast before him. Renji had his orders and would follow them - reinforcements would be coming soon. He looked more closely at the Hollow before him. It was so large that all of the gate guardians would have been dwarfed by it. He could not think about such things now... though huge, it was very fast for its size, and as taxed as Byakuya was, he had to pay that much more attention to keep a step ahead.

If only that had held out. He could feel something building, the air trembled with it as the reiatsu of the beast quickly surged... He tried to brace himself to be ready for whatever the creature was unleashing... He had not been prepared for how wide a blast it would be... He felt it catch him even as he attempted to dodge the bright, blood red beam of the creature's Cero...

Pain erupted through every nerve ending and he felt his control slipping. He had miscalculated and his error would now likely be his undoing. He could only hope that he had bought enough time for his team to get through. Those were his last thoughts as unconsciousness and the ground rose up to meet him. He was so distracted he had not sensed the overbearing and familiar energy nearing his position.

Ichigo had arrived on the scene with only the barest information to go off of. Renji had pointed him in the right direction and followed after him as soon as the team was settled and measures were taken to be able to close the Garganta, but Renji'd be damned before he left his Captain behind. That wasn't the way it went. No matter what happened, even if one of these days a mission killed the man, Renji had sworn he would bring Byakuya home. He'd promised Rukia a long time ago that if anything happened he'd make sure Byakuya got home.

Rukia and Byakuya were not close, but her sister had loved him dearly and Rukia had come to think of him as her brother and family meant a lot... Renji would stand by his promise. Needless to say, seeing Byakuya laying there on the sands of Hueco Mundo, shihakusho and haori tattered and shredded with blood pooling around him had not been something he'd expected... Thank Kami Unohana had said she would be on her way...

They were all pretty beat up truth be told. They were exhausted and a few of them were reprimanded by Unohana for pushing themselves so far that their reiatsu levels dropped into critically low levels. However the main focus was the burnt and badly cut up body of the Captain of the 6th squad. How he was still alive seemed to be nothing short of a miracle if his wounds were anything to go by. Even Ichigo, who didn't much care for the man couldn't help but feel a pang of worry at the sight of so strong a man so badly beat up.

Unohana had stabilized him and had him brought back to the 4th squad. She had tirelessly worked to heal the wounds as much as his low reiatsu levels would allow. She had expected him to be out for a day or even a few... But when a week had well passed and the second week was nearly behind them as well, she began to grow more concerned. It was also worrisome that his reiatsu levels did not seem to be rising.

But his coma was not as quiet and oblivious as they believed. His mind was plagued by the battle... taunting him as though he'd lost it and lost the lives of the team he'd been in charge of. Every failure was magnified and the weight kept pressing him down further and further.

He had heard disjointed voices, the voices of those who'd come to visit with him. At first, he'd been far too weak to even really process what they were. Then as he began to realize the truth of things, he tried to reach out to them, however his body had not recovered nearly enough to allow him to do so... It was frustrating. It felt as though he were walking through very thick, sticky mud. He could not move, he could not speak - it was as if he were trapped in his own body.

As much as he tried fighting it, he'd gained little headway. It wasn't until only a short while ago that he'd felt any strength come to him. He did not even have the strength to mentally call out to his zanpakuto... At least he hadn't, until now.

"Senbonzakura?" He called out, even his mental voice was weak and raspy.

"I am here." Came the voice of the spirit.

"What happened?" Byakuya inquired.

"You took an almost direct hit from a very powerful cero blast. I was only able to shield you enough that it did not kill you. We have both had much to recover from." The spirit explained.

"Was someone crying?" He asked... he could have sworn he heard faint crying and while he hoped it was not his imagination he could not say for certain.

"Erisia was."

"Why?"

"You have been unconscious and unresponsive for long enough that even Captain Unohana is worried about you. She summoned Erisia here to see if hearing her voice might help lead you back. It is hard to note the passage of time, but for several passes of time now, Erisia has visited you. I suppose with each time she came and there was still no change, she could not hide her concern." The spirit mused.

That Erisia was crying, for him bothered him. He was not certain as to why. Though he had little use for crying... there was just something about the thought of her crying in general that irked him... He couldn't think on that now, his energy had to be spent elsewhere... He could ponder the meanings of such things later - after he returned to the waking world.

"I need to waken."

"I will help you, but even once you regain consciousness, you will need to rest more. Your reiatsu is still very low and has not had the chance to properly recover." The spirit reminded him. Though the thought of being bed ridden annoyed him, he nodded to acknowledge the spirit... Together, Byakuya and Senbonzakura fought back the weakness that had been keeping him silent and immobile.


	7. Chapter 7

She kept her promise. Every day after dinner she made her way back to the seireitei proper and the 4th squad barracks. She didn't know how long he'd been out before they'd thought that maybe her talking to him might help, no one thought to tell her and she couldn't bring herself to ask... She didn't want to think about how bad it might really be.

It had been several days since she made her promise. The first day she'd talked but kept herself somewhat distant. She'd managed to maintain that, but the part of her - perhaps the part of her that was like her mother... wanted to reach out to him with more than just her voice... After all, talking didn't seem to be helping much.

So this time, after she moved the chair closer to the bed and sat down, she timidly placed her hand over his.

"I hope you can hear me. It's a little hard to believe because for several days there's been no response... But I want to believe that you can hear me. I don't know why you have not yet awakened, but we are all worried." She paused. "Each day that passes without you rejoining us makes my worry deepen more. I keep hoping for a sigh that you are still here with us... That... that you hear my words." She trailed off then bowing her head, silent tears stealing down her cheeks and a few of them splashing on to the hand held between hers.

Finally, she took his hand fully in hers, her head still bowed she spoke... "Please wake up."

It was a week or more now that she'd been coming to visit and there'd been no response... It worried her more and more. As much as she wanted to be strong, to somehow lend him her own strength so that he might return, she could not help how weak and useless she felt. The tears came unbidden and stole down her cheeks as her worry overflowed.

She had thought about asking someone what happened, but she just couldn't bring herself. She'd heard a little from Renji... He'd told her how they'd found Byakuya on the ground, kenseikan shattered and looking close enough to death that even Ichigo who did not get along with the man, was worried. She'd had to swallow fear and something else at hearing that... and Renji had wisely decided to not speak of it any further - for which she was grateful.

She was lost in her own inner world, trying to will the tears to stop and to will Byakuya strong enough to waken at the same time... She did not notice anything else. Had she not been so consumed and so inwardly drawn, she might have seen the small movement behind his closed eyelids that suggested something other than dreamless sleep...

The first thing he noticed as consciousness slowly began to return to him was soreness. He was annoyed that it was taking so long. He was a powerful Captain and Head of the Kuchiki Clan, but it seemed those titles mattered little to the recovery process. His body also felt stiff, of course not knowing how long he'd been comatose he could only imagine that it must have been a while for his body to feel so unpleasant to return to.

It was after the unpleasant sensations were acknowledged and dealt with that he noticed something else. There was a warmth, which in and of itself might not be strange, but for the fact that it was focused on his left hand. He tried to open his eyes to see what it was, but his body would not obey him. It frustrated him that his own body would not listen to him.

It had taken no less than seven failed attempts before his eyes finally opened. When they did, he could not help but wince at the discomfort the light brought. To add to his annoyance, his vision was fiercely blurred.. With no way to measure time's passing he couldn't be certain how long it took, but it took too long by half at least, for his vision to clear.

When his vision finally cleared and things began to come into focus, he saw why his hand was so warm. Erisia was holding it gently between her own more delicate hands. Her eyes were closed, her head bowed and her cheeks stained with the tracks of tears. He could feel her energy full of concern and worry... and an undercurrent of strength which seemed to be attempting to travel through her hands into his own... It was a strange feeling.

He attempted to speak, but his mouth was bone dry and no sound wished to come out. One more thing to the list of annoyances his condition was currently irking him with. At a loss for anything else to do to let her know that he was back, he settled for gently squeezing Erisia's hand.

Erisia was startled by that sudden light pressure. For a moment she thought she must have imagined it. She'd been wishing so strongly for him to waken that she had likely fooled her own mind... Slowly, she opened her eyes and turned her head to look, to reassure herself even if she didn't want to think that he was still comatose. Imagine her surprise when her eyes met tired pools of silvery gray.

She blinked and blinked again certain her mind was playing cruel tricks on her... Then he weakly nodded his head as if to say that he was really awake... A look of relief washed over her whole being and before she could stop herself, she was gently hugging him... It took a heartbeat maybe two before she realized what she was doing and immediately sat back up... "I am sorry. Forgive me... I ... I was merely so relieved to see you finally awake." She said softly, attempting to amend the grave misstep she'd made.

Oddly, he hadn't minded it. For those few scant heartbeats, he'd felt the relief washing through her energy and it helped to validate for him that he was awake. He shook his head slightly as if to tell her that she needn't apologize. She seemed to still after that. Her hands were now resting in her lap again as if she was no longer allowed to touch him now that he was awake... He missed her warmth though he might never say as much.

"Are you alright? I mean do you need anything?" She asked, her voice sounding uncertain.

He opened his mouth to speak but his voice still refused to cooperate. Erisia noticed the lack of sound and the look of frustration on his face and realized that considering how long he'd been in recovery that he likely needed some water at the very least... She moved enough to get the glass and pitcher of water that Isane had brought in. She poured the glass to only about half full.

It dawned on her then, that laying down as he was he wouldn't be able to drink... and sighed. "I will try to help you sit up enough that you can drink... Or would you rather I get Captain Unohana?" She inquires.

He fixed her with a look that implied that it was fine for her to help and she nodded almost sheepishly and took his arm and put it around her own shoulders allowing him to lean upon her and hopefully gain leverage enough that with them working together, he should be able to sit up... Once he was up, she grabbed the extra pillows that were nearby and put them behind him so that he would not have to support himself completely since he'd been out for so long.

Once he was sitting upright, she brought over the glass and helped him. He held the glass himself, but her hand was near enough that should his limbs refuse to obey him he would not end up with the water all over himself. Little did either know that they were being watched. Unohana had been making her rounds and she looked through the observation window as she often did even when Erisia was visiting.

She had happened by just as Erisia was helping Byakuya to sit up and continued to watch as the girl helped him get a drink. That Byakuya was allowing her to help him at all was a very good sign in the healer's estimation. She quickly retreated before either could realize she was there, but she was smiling as she did so. It would seem that his prognosis was looking up on more than one level. That thought pleased the healer, she had after all known him since he was a baby.

"Thank you." Came his voice at long last though it was weak and very raspy.

Erisia managed a small smile for him and nodded. She was still worried and she wasn't sure it would go away until he was out of the 4th... but she was trying.

"Would you like me to get Captain Unohana?" She asked again... Surely he'd want the healer to look him over and what not now that he was awake.

"Not just yet. How long have I been unconscious?"

"I am not really sure. No one told me exactly how long. However I have been visiting you every day for over a week now... and I am sure a fair amount of time had to pass before Captain Unohana was worried enough to tell me that you had been hurt." She explains.

He mulled over that information. Yes, a fair bit of time would have had to pass to worry the Healer enough to pull Erisia from the Academy... It did not sit well with him. "I do not recall what happened... I remember the fight, and I remember the cero blast but nothing else."

"Well from what I understand you had all been fighting for such a long time before that... it is no wonder you cannot remember... You were already exhausted by that point. But everyone that was running for the Garganta, they made it back... Some were beat up pretty bad... Renji was only just released two days ago... He's been doing paperwork in bed since Captain Unohana would not release him." She says with a light chuckle towards the end...

It lightened the weight on his shoulders to know that what had been left of his team had made it through the garganta and was safe... At least no further lives had been lost. "What time is it?" He inquires.

"Late enough that I should be returning to the Academy soon so I can get enough sleep to function in class." She says sheepishly.

He sighed. "Then you should return. You should not have stayed so long."

"I am sorry, Byakuya... but I have been so worried... it got harder each day you did not waken... I... I know we have not known each other long in the time shinigami have... but... I would like to count you among my friends... and when a friend is hurt, I worry... I... I just wanted to you to wake up." She explains softly, blushing all the while. It was more than what she was speaking, weak as he was even he could tell that much... but he let it go for now.

"Well I am awake now and you may rest easier knowing that your... friend... is safe." He coaxes.

She nods... a small smile curling her lips just so. She looked beautiful just then... she was always pretty if he let himself think about it, but there was something about her in that moment... He forced himself to put it from his mind.

"Before you leave, tell Captain Unohana I am awake... and if you can send a message to Renji as well so he can let Rukia know."

"I can do that... Goodnight, Byakuya."

"Thank you and Goodnight, Erisia."


	8. Chapter 8

Erisia had retreated back to the Academy, but she had promised to return to visit every day until he was released from the 4th. As much as part of him wanted to argue with her, the look on her face made him reconsider. As important as her schooling was, this too seemed quite important to her. Though he did not entirely understand it, he would not stop it for the moment.

She had delivered the message to Unohana and asked where Renji was likely to be... Hearing that he was likely home by this point she asked if Unohana would kindly send a message to let Renji know that Byakuya was awake and that Byakuya had said to tell Rukia as well. The healer had agreed and summoned a hell butterfly to relay the message before Erisia departed.

Unohana had made certain that Hanataro saw Erisia safely back to the Academy. Once Erisia and Hanataro had gotten on their way, the quiet healer made her way to Byakuya's room. "How are you feeling?" She inquired.

"Why did you inform her?" He asked in a raspier version of his Captain's tone.

So it was to be this way then? So be it. "When you did not wake after more than two weeks, even I began to grow concerned, Captain Kuchiki. It has oft been proven to speed up recovery when familiar people are around to speak with the comatose patient. You had spent a great deal of time with Erisia-san recently and one must admit that it has been barely a week of her visiting and here you are awake." Unohana replied. She took a seat on the chair that Erisia had not returned to its place against the wall. Her hands folded in her lap as she observed Byakuya with her eyes and other senses.

From the smile on Captain Unohana's lips, Byakuya got the distinct impression that the healer was up to something and he did not like it... The slight hint of a frown on his otherwise expressionless face said as much. That she was allowed to see something other than his mask at all was a testament to just how much more time to recover he needed.

"Though you have only known each other a short while as we shinigami experience time, I believe Erisia has come to care for you a great deal. Just look at how long she has sat vigil over you. She even attempted to use her own basic knowledge of healing kido in an attempt to lend you her strength that you might wake sooner. She does not know I know this... But little goes on in the 4th that I do not know about." Unohana began... "Even if it is just friendship for now, surely even you can see how highly she regards you. I do not believe it was merely duty which motivated her to not only sit vigil but to also maintain her school work at the same time enough that her marks did not drop one bit despite being so divided... Of course the fact that she was so worried about you she could not help but cry is evidence to the fact as well." Unohana explains.

Byakuya processed everything the healer related to him. His eyes frowned though his face remained impassive. He did not like where this was going and he felt that the healer was overstepping her boundaries by speaking of such things... Then again, Unohana often did as she felt was best with little regard for propriety where her patients were concerned - it was part of what made her such a good healer. However he never liked being on this side of that focus and less so with her current topic.

She noticed his look and his reluctance to not only talk about this but really to face it and mentally she sighed. He was still such a stubborn boy at times. "Well at least we can complete your healing. Hopefully your reiatsu levels will return to normal much more quickly now that you are awake. I will have Isane bring you something to eat afterwards and then you should rest. Your body will need it to properly recover. A coma is not proper rest, it is more like stasis and it does little to help the body." The healer muses as she sets to work, the green glow of healing kido blossoming to life around him. Byakuya allowed himself to close his eyes and put the healer's words out of his mind... for now.

Erisia returned to her dorm to find her roommate waiting up for her. "So, any change?" She asks. This had been the routine since her vigil had begun. Though she insisted that Akane need not wait up for her, Akane felt it was the least she could do. The girls had become fast friends.

"He woke." Erisia says softly.

"Well that's good - right?"

"Yes... it is."

"Is something wrong?"

"no... not really... I just. It's all so strange. I almost felt awkward being there when he awoke." Erisia says with a soft sigh.

"Why?"

"I felt like I was intruding on Byakuya-sama's world I guess. I mean while he was unconscious it was one thing... odd as it may seem... But with him awake... those gray eyes watching me... It just... it felt strange." Erisia explains. Oh it was more than that, much more but she couldn't say such things to Akane. Secrets wouldn't keep long if she started letting that truth come to light.

Akane tried to understand... Of course from what she'd been told, Erisia had been fairly secluded... And there was a large gap from her status to that of the 6th squad Captain. So maybe she could understand why Erisia felt awkward. He was powerful, he was her mother's employer.. so was it really all that strange for a girl from a vastly different world to feel out of place in that situation? While he was sleeping, that fierce reiatsu and neutral mask were softened... But awake, the Captain was back in full force to some respect and despite having been called there by the head of the 4th, Erisia felt like she was overstepping boundaries.

Of course Akane also figured that Erisia had to have at least a tiny crush on the man which wasn't all that odd - hell half the women in Seireitei probably had the hots for him... But because of Erisia's proximity to that world, though kept separate from it, must make things incredibly awkward for her. "If you were truly going to be intruding, I don't think Captain Unohana would have requested you be there."

"I know, I know. I keep trying to wrap my head around it. I don't know why I feel so awkward, but I do. I was so relieved to see him really awake... that I hugged him it was only a short one. Thankfully, I caught myself when I realized what I'd done. He's not like Hanataro, or Yasuo or even Haru... You don't just hug someone like Byakuya-sama... especially not if you're someone like me... but..." She trails off shaking her head.

"You were just relieved. You lost your mother and he kind of stepped up as someone looking after you and then he was hurt. There's nothing wrong with being relieved that he's going to be okay. Surely he can't fault you for a moment's slip up."

"I hope he doesn't... "

"If he does, respected Captain and noble or not, he's an ass and you shouldn't further worry yourself over him."

Erisia looked shocked by Akane's words and she certainly didn't quite know how to take them. Akane seemed to realize this, mentally sighing and shaking her head at just how socially behind Erisia was... "I just mean that if he can hold you caring whether someone you've come to know and respect is alright or not against you that he's not worth it." Akane amends. Of course Eri's reaction definitely had Akane leaning towards the crush idea just that much more.

"I promised I would stop by to visit until Unohana releases him."

Yeah, Erisia definitely felt something for Captain Kuchiki... but what? Well right now it wasn't her business and she was almost certain that Erisia hadn't fully come to terms with it yet and might not even realize it herself so she was going to leave that well enough alone... For now.

"Come on, we have some tests tomorrow, we should really get some sleep." Akane reminded her roommate.

Erisia nodded. "You're right... Thank you for waiting up for me and for listening to my silliness."

"Hey, that's what friends are for - right? And I don't think it's silly. Were he anyone else, you likely wouldn't have given your reaction a second thought. While he has titles and status, Erisia... at the end of the day, he's just like the rest of us..." Akane says with a shrug as she retreats to the beckoning comfort of her bed.

~ Your roommate is right. Besides I do not think he minded the gesture...~ Came a familiar voice... She waited until she was in bed and the lights were out before responding.

She closed her eyes and she could almost feel the shadows coalescing into that feline form... "What do you mean?" She asks in the privacy of her own mind.

~If he truly minded, he would have commanded you from the room. Instead he talked with you. He must like you on some level, Erisia... He's done so much for you... he might hide behind duty and honor, but he didn't have to help you... and he did. Never feel silly... you are never silly.~ Kumori explains.

"It's just that... there are oceans between he and I... and he is a nobleman, I am just... me... I didn't have the right to be so familiar with him."

~He opened his home to you, you have been his guest. You are not his servant Erisia.~

She might not be, but she didn't feel like she was his equal either... She just wished she understood the man better. While she had seen glimpses, fleeting glimpses, behind his mask... While she knew him to be a great deal more than what met the eye, she still didn't know enough. She did not know what was okay, she did not know what boundaries there were... And her own heart wasn't making things any easier. The way was murky, clouded by things she dare not speak aloud... Besides, they were likely foolish pipe dreams anyway.

~ Rest, Erisia. You have a very long day ahead of you. We still have much to learn before you are ready for the next step.~ The panther said cryptically as it retreated deeper within once again... What exactly did Kumori mean by that? Shaking her head, she put such weighty thoughts from her mind - she needed to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

She woke and went through her morning ritual. Her mind was still slightly distracted by the things that had taken place. Of course she had more important things to worry about at current. Today was to be a progress test in most of her classes. If they passed the test in zanjutsu they would finally be allowed to choose a sword made of metal instead of the wooden practice ones. Of all of the progress tests, this was the one she was most worried about. She wanted to be good enough to actually be allowed to choose a real sword, but she wasn't sure she would be.

~ Have faith, trust in yourself and in me and we will get through this together. ~ Kumori reminded her.

It was just hard for her sometimes. Zanjutsu was her worst class in her opinion. She had so much still to learn and it was hard to have the faith she had with her other classes in this one… Even hand to hand was starting to feel a little less awkward to her now. Her mind also being on Byakuya finally having wakened and the misstep she felt she'd made was not going to help her. She needed to be able to put those away in the back of her mind at least until after their progress tests were over.

First year zanjutsu students when they passed the first progress test would be allowed to choose their real sword. Of course they would still practice more with the wooden practice swords, but it was a means to encourage them to continue progressing by allowing them to finally have a real sword. Erisia knew this and she also knew that some of her classmates would have to wait until the second progress test before they were allowed to select a real sword but she didn't want to be among them.

~ You can do this, Erisia. I do not know why you have such little faith in yourself. You have been practicing and you and Akane have been working very hard. Both of you should have no trouble passing this first test.~ Kumori coaxed. It was one of the most infuriating things about his mistress, her lack of faith in herself. He was trying to help her past it but she needed more reinforcement than just the spirit who shared her soul.

Akane was waiting for her. "So are you ready for the tests?"

"I think I am… are you?"

"I hope I am. I'm worried about Shunpo and Zanjutsu." Akane says with a small sigh as the girls made their way to breakfast.

"You will do fine with Shunpo just remember what we've been working on." Erisia coaxes.

"You worried about zanjutsu too, huh?" Akane inquires.

"Of course, it's my worst class. Even hand to hand makes more sense to me now." Erisia sighs.

"I don't see why. We've practiced together, remember? You seem like you know the basics and that's really all they're looking for."

"I know, I'm just worried. I really want to pass the test."

"Yeah so do I… I don't want to have to wait for the next progress tests in any of my classes."

"Me neither. Of course I'm really not worried about much… Shunpo, healing and kido have all been going very well… and I feel more comfortable with hand to hand so I hope that helps… It should - right? I just feel like I still need to be sparring with Rikichi to get a better grasp of zanjutsu." Erisia explains.

"Why are you so hard on yourself all the time, Eri-chan?" Akane asks…

Erisia was caught a little off guard by the question of course Kumori seconding her roommate's sentiment wasn't helping. "I don't know… it's just… I… I was never very concerned with much of anything. I just did as my mother instructed me… I ran errands, delivered things for her… and that was all the more complicated life was for me. Now, there's so much more… and while some of it I've adapted to perhaps too easily… the rest of it…. I just feel like I'm still that simple little girl and that this is so beyond me." She sighs.

"But it isn't. You're here and you tested well once they retested you. You deserve to be here just as much as the rest of us. You know that - right?"

"My head understands it… really it does… it's just getting the rest of me to figure it out." Eri says with a sigh.

"I am also worried about becoming a Shinigami that my sponsor can be proud of. I do not want to shame him…"

"That worry I completely understand… But so long as you do your best, even if it takes you a little while, all anyone can ask of you is that you do your best - right? So long as you give it your all and do not hold back I don't think anyone can say you've done poorly."

"Thanks Akane."

"No problem… So, you want to take my shunpo test for me?" Akane asks with a chuckle.

"They would know it was not you and we would both get into a lot of trouble, Akane. Besides we've been working every spare moment we've had to help you feel more comfortable with it. You're doing a lot better than you were when we started. You're going to pass the Shunpo progress test." Erisia says with a smile.

"And you are going to pass zanjutsu."

"Right, we're both going to pass and that's that." Erisia chuckles. They joined the boys at the table they usually sat at.

Yasuo and Haru were talking about the progress tests as well. They were boasting about who would do better in what class. It was something of a competition between the two boys and it left the girls chuckling. In much better spirits now than she'd been when she woke, Erisia walked with them towards the classes to get the testing day under way.

Shunpo and healing went by so quickly. Of course she'd had no troubles passing those progress tests. Kido for her was more involved than any of her other progress tests, but she excelled at that one as well. Hinamori would be proud of her, she was certain. She might have to send something to Hanataro to pass to Momo to let her know how things were going. She couldn't just directly talk with all of the people she'd befriended and that bothered her, but she would do as the Captain Commander had ordered… She would keep the secret of her being here…

Hand to hand had been challenging for her. She had been left trying to catch her breath by the end of it… But she'd passed. Finally it was time for the test she was most nervous about. She was to be tested with Haru…. Which worried her. Of all her friends, Haru was the best at zanjutsu between the four of them and he was considered one of the best students in their class… He gave her a wolfish grin as they stepped into the testing area. She suddenly got the feeling that Haru was going to end up in the 11th.

She could trounce him six ways from Sunday in Kido and he still couldn't catch up to her with shunpo… Hand to hand they were starting to get on a bit more even ground now that Erisia was finally starting to connect with it more. She might not win yet, but she made him work a lot harder to get his wins now. But zanjutsu…. That was still something she was trying to connect to… She tried to make herself think of everything Renji and Rikichi had taught her…

~ Relax… calm and clear your mind. Haru is skilled yes, but you are faster if you stop worrying so much.~ Kumori coaxed.

Erisia took a deep breath and released it slowly. The teacher gave the command, she and Haru bowed to one another and then the test was on.

~ This can be just like kido. Fight smarter not harder, Erisia.~ Kumori stated. She nodded to herself and watched Haru. She had to block a flurry of strikes as he moved in quick. He was a lot of brute force but there was some speed in there too.

Fight smarter. Right, she had to back off just a little to get ground enough to find a weakness. Everyone had one - no matter how skilled. A dropped guard here, an opening there- there would be something. She just had to keep up long enough to find it and exploit it… She just wasn't sure she'd be able to keep up long enough to do so.

~ Remember what all your teachers have been telling you. No matter how good you are at any of the skills needed to be a Shinigami, Erisia - all of them are connected. Everything is connected. Tactics from one can be applied to any of the others so long as you have the will to do so. ~

~Kumori, please be quiet, I have to focus.~ Erisia protested. As glad as she was for her zanpakuto's wisdom and help, sparring with Haru was taking all of her concentration. She felt like she was spending far too much time blocking and dodging and not enough time proving that her skills had truly improved.

For the moment, all she could do was block, defend. It was an important skill, but it was easy to see that if she didn't find her ground soon, Haru was going to wear her down. She didn't have his stamina for this kind of fighting and he was very strong physically. She might be able to take him if this were purely reiatsu based, but it wasn't. There was just too much to keep up with and she was sadly outmatched in too many of them.

The fight seemed to be going very good for Haru, that was until one of his strikes got past her guard and would have drawn blood had their swords been metal and not wood. Even still, she felt the sting of the blade, the burning sensation and something inside her sparked to life. Her focus narrowed, zooming in on Haru. If she was hurt she couldn't protect people, and she didn't want to have to keep being rescued. She didn't want to be a damsel in distress anymore.

Kumori felt the spark and the great shadow cat grinned with feral pride. He felt her focus hone to a razor fine edge and slowly, just barely began to allow his energy to suffuse her form and guide her movements. Soon, Erisia was moving with all the feline grace of someone born with the spirit of the great shadow cat as their zanpakuto.

She still appeared to be dodging his attacks, holding him off but anyone watching with more than just their eyes would feel the change that had come over her. Haru wasn't always the most aware of such things. It wasn't that his reiatsu detection was poor it was just that his battle lust usually got in the way of the finer senses, but even he felt the sharpness that now tinged her energy.

She watched him, calculating her next move, trying to get ahead of him. She was keeping up better but she needed to best him. Focus on the fight in front of you, let no one distract you from your goals. Be aware of your surroundings but not blinded by them. Conserve your energy fight smarter not harder…Always leave enough of yourself to fight again if you must… Only in failing to do that will you truly be defeated. The wise words of her various teachers flickered through her mind.

~ There… The opening you need… He's not sure of the change in you… He feels something is off and it concerns him… Attack now. ~ Kumori coaxed.

She moved, finally pressing an attack of her own. Haru was shocked and his guard dropped… she returned the 'cut' to him. The battle resumed…. Each pressing what advantages they could find and while Erisia had certainly made Haru work harder for it than she ever had before, in the end, he won… Erisia still did not have the stamina to keep fighting with him, especially not at that level. She felt light headed even from all of the exertion…

She had hit the ground and felt the point of Haru's sword at her throat. She seemed to snap out of whatever had overcome her then and the full weight of her exertion washed over her… Haru helped her to her feet… They bowed and returned to their seats…

"You okay Eri?" Haru asked.

"I think so… I just think I over did it… I feel so drained now." She says with a sheepish grin.

"I've never seen you fight like that before… what came over you?"

"I'm not certain… but when your blade actually reached me, something just clicked… If I didn't do better then I would lose and if I lose then I won't be able to protect people… and that's why I'm here - I want to help protect people. I want to become a Shinigami Byakuya-sama can be proud of…" She explains… Also, she felt something change within Kumori too but she couldn't say as much.

"Well you sure as hell shocked me, I'll tell you that. You get that focused doing kido, not fighting… You got a little scary, Erisia and I ain't ashamed to admit it." Haru chuckled.

"I'm sorry?" Erisia said with a sheepish smile…

"Don't be… you fight like that when we get out of here and between the four of us, ain't a hollow gonna be left standin."

"Yes well I'm not sure how well that's going to go, Haru… that took a lot out of me… I don't know how I managed to walk away in all honesty." She admitted.

"Just means you gotta practice more Eri. That's all. You ain't used to that kind of exertion… Any time you want to practice, you let me know… I ain't had a fight that good in a while… most of our class mates don't want to spar with me." He chuckles.

"You're ending up in the Eleventh division, you know that - don't you?" Erisia teased.

"You think I'd really make it there?"

"You certainly love to fight enough - that's a major requirement… Byakuya-sama's lieutenant told me of his time in the eleventh… But you will have to get stronger… they exemplify strength and the passion for fighting." Erisia explained.

"You got to learn a lot from the people around Captain Kuchiki - didn't you?" Haru asked watching her.

"I was very lucky to be granted opportunities afforded by Byakuya-sama's nobility and position as a captain in the Gotei, yes… and now it is up to me to do the very best that I can here at the Academy to repay my debt of honor to those who helped me get here."

"You spent way too much time with that nobleman, Eri." Haru teased.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with Eri-chan wanting to make the people who helped her proud of her." Akane intervened. Haru, who seemed to like Akane put up his hands in a gesture of defeat…

"Didn't mean anything by it, Akane… just saying she sounds like she ought to have been noble born." He chuckles.


	10. Chapter 10

It felt like time was flying and crawling at the same time. It was amazing that break had come. It wasn't going to be a long one, but after the long, strenuous round of testing they'd just undergone, they were deserving of a break. It felt just a little odd being back at the Kuchiki estate though. Mostly because she'd gotten used to Akane being around and of course Haru and Yasuo knocking on their door at odd hours. Being back at the Estate was just quiet, almost too quiet. However, she was glad to be back and she was very glad to see her friends, even if it was only for a short time.

She made her rounds and went to see Hanataro, Unohana and Hinamori first… Then, she took lunch to Byakuya and Renji and afterward, she took time to spar with Rikichi who was impressed at how much she'd improved. She even stopped to say hi to Yachiru and Yumi. She wasn't so afraid of the 11th anymore, she still didn't like Ikkaku and of course he tried the usual shtick but this time, she didn't spook. Instead, she side stepped, caught his wrist, landed him on his face on the ground and bound him for good measure.

"When will you get it through your thick skull, I am not and will not be interested in you. If you do not leave me alone, I will show you every bit of kido I've been learning." She hissed at him. Of course being tripped up, bound and 'beaten' by a little wisp of a woman who used kido had the present members of his squad laughing at him.

She had saved visiting Hitsugaya for last. She was kind of excited to get to converse with him again. Matsumoto greeted her and of course asked how things at the Academy were going and if there were any cute boys - which of course had Eri rolling her eyes. She just waved Matsumoto off after that and made her way to the couch in front of Hitsugaya's desk. She didn't know why she wanted to befriend him so much but she was set on it. Amazingly enough Matsumoto took it upon herself to make some rounds delivering some things for her Captain, which of course had the young man eyeing his Lieutenant warily.

Erisia just felt that with all the pressure Toshiro put on himself and as focused as he was, as isolated as he seemed that he had to need someone to talk to. No one else seemed to see this or if they did no one seemed to be willing to step up and do just that, so she figured it was up to her. Not that she minded. He was intelligent and she liked conversing with him - even if the icy reiatsu and occasionally overwhelming sense of Hyourinmaru were sometimes a little hard to be around.

"How have your classes been going, Erisia-san?" He asked while continuing to fill out the paperwork in front of him.

"They are going well. I have even managed to pass my zanjutsu class." She chuckles. Everyone knew that was the class she was worried most about.

"That is good then. You should have more faith in your abilities. Has Kumori been speaking with you much?"

"He offers advice when he feels the need… Though he has tried to stay quiet so I can focus on my studies."

"You are lucky to have so wise a companion. Some will not have it so lucky. Some will have to learn to work with their zanpakuto in much more difficult ways. Some will have to work very hard just to hear them much less to work with them."

"I know I am. How have things been going here?" She inquires.

"We are still at war and we are still fighting hard for every bit of information we have and every inch of ground we gain. It still feels like we are at a stalemate." He says with a sigh.

"I cannot imagine how hard this has been for everyone. Just from what I have myself heard, I can only imagine that it will take a very long time to defeat a man that was plotting and planning for over a century. It is however my hope that the Gotei will find some ray of hope, some light in the darkness that will provide them the leverage they need to finally win."

"If only more people thought as you did, Erisia-san…. Especially now. After so long many are beginning to lose hope. With each hope lost that's one step closer to Aizen winning." He says, shaking his head. "Yet it is not hard to understand why they lose hope. Most of the ground we gain is lost once again. We have so far only been able to keep a kind of stalemate going. Yet already to date we have lost more captains, lieutenants and seated officers in general than any battle has claimed before. It is hard to have hope against such staggering odds."

"Yet it is a time when hope is needed most. Even in the deepest darkness there can be a light. You may have to strain to see it but if you keep yourself open to it, if you keep looking for it - eventually you will find it." Erisia coaxes.

"How is it you can think this way?"

"Because I have to. My father was a very abusive drunk… I have scars to prove it. Yet as dark as that situation was, there was a light. It brought my mother and I closer together and when we were finally free of him, we were stronger for what we went through. I was killed by a Hollow, and yet I am not truly finally dead. I still have a chance to help people, to protect them so that no one else has to go through what I went through. If this is not proof that there is light in the darkness - what proof would you require?" Erisia asks, looking into those icy orbs.

He had to stop and think about that for a long moment. She had a point… With as badly as many of the situations had gone, they were now only without captains in the three squads whose captains had turned against Soul Society. It could be a lot worse. They had lost people but there was a steady enough flow of new recruits from the academy and so they weren't dwindled to impossibly low numbers.

The odds were not in their favor yet, but neither were they stacked completely against them. There was Kurosaki - as rude and brash as the young man was there was no denying the power the substitute Shinigami held. They had allies… But would it be enough? "There is light in the darkness then… but will it be enough to turn back the tide?"

Erisia pondered his words… "As it is at the moment… No, it will not. It is still weak… it needs to be strengthened… it needs to grow brighter."

"And how do you propose we strengthen so fragile a thing, Erisia-san?"

"By helping each other. By not turning away allies because they are different… For the light to grow stronger, we must each add our own light to it. We must put aside our differences and the darkness inside ourselves and foster the light - only then will it be able to grow brighter. Divide and conquer is that not what they say, Captain Hitsugaya? If we do not allow the enemy to divide us, how will he then conquer us?" She asks.

She had a point. As idealistic as it all sounded… she had a point. Aizen's forces had already proven they could pick off small groupings… But if they came at the man en-mass how well would his forces be able to compensate then? "We will still have to proceed with caution. He is a very intelligent and very dangerous man. I have little doubt with the evidence we already have that he will have tried to plan a strategy to combat anything we might normally try."

"Then try something he would not be expecting. He was part of the Gotei for a long time - yes? So far the situation has been handled as the Gotei has always handled altercations - correct? Well if he is planning for what he expects you to do…then do something he will not expect."

Hitsugaya was left blinking at the young woman before him. "How is it you can think up such things when no one here has thought them in a hundred years?"

"Because I have not been here for a hundred years or longer. I guess it is because I have been outside of the situation… I am not indoctrinated in the ways of Seireitei. I am still in many ways just a simple young woman from Karakura town, Captain Hitsugaya. It is easier for me because all of this Shinigami business is very new to me. I have not grown up here, I have not been long steeped in the history and the war… You know only the ways of this world… and I do not yet know them entirely."

It made sense… But there was still the matter of pulling it off. They didn't even really know what Aizen wouldn't be expecting. But it was a start. "I do not think you are simple, Erisia-san… You are a very intelligent young woman who has a great deal of potential. And I do believe you will fulfill it when given the opportunity." he says with something akin to a smile quirking the corners of his lips.

"I hope I will be able to. I would like to make all who have helped me proud to have done so."

"I have no doubt that you will." Hitsugaya said simply as he returned to his paperwork. Though he would not say it aloud for it was not his way, he was already proud of the young woman before him. Her words, her fresh insight had done a great deal more to help her on her path to befriending the stoic young Captain. He had a newfound respect for her that was certain. He did not yet know what to do with the information, with the insight she had provided just now… But he was heralded as a prodigy and it would sort itself out soon enough. What he could say however was that for the first time in a long time, he had a renewed sense of hope…


	11. Chapter 11

She made her way from the 10th squad back towards the 6th. She felt no need to rush or hurry so her pace was lazy and she wasn't even thinking of using shunpo. She took in the sights around herself while trying to keep aware as well. She was trying to do better at not getting distracted and things of that nature. Some people could suppress their reiatsu after all so one had to be aware in more ways than just by seeking out energies.

"The beautiful flower graces us with her presence once again…" Comes a familiar voice….

She pauses and turns,, offering a bow to the Captain of the 8th squad. "Good afternoon, Captain Kyoraku." She says softly… He still intimidated her but she was getting better at hiding such things.

"A beautiful woman should never find herself without an escort… Where are you headed?" He asks…

"I am almost to my destination, but thank you for your concern, Captain. I am merely returning back to the 6th… So I really do not need an escort, but thank you for the offer."

"Nonsense… No matter the distance, I would be sorely remiss if I left you unattended."

"What would your lieutenant say, if she could hear you now?" Came a different voice… Kyoraku stilled… "Ayasegawa-san… I am sure I do not know what you mean. I was merely offering to walk Erisia-san to her destination."

"And she declined your offer… Should I go tell Nanao that you're up to your usual behavior yet again?" Yumi said in that teasing tone… Kyoraku blanched… "No, no, that is not necessary at all Ayasegawa-san… I'll just be on my way…" The powerful captain said as he turned down a side street.

"Thank you, Yumi… What is up with that Captain?"

"Oh he is a shameless flirt… He's even worse than Ikkaku, but at least he articulates it in more beautiful ways." Yumi titters.

"Every time I have crossed paths with him he starts speaking in that tone… I am never sure how to take it… I mean he is a Captain of the Gotei but…." She sighs and shakes her head.

Yumi chuckled. "Do not worry Eri-chan he does that to every woman. He is harmless though…"

"So what are you doing down this way, Yumi?" Eri asks.

"I came looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because Ikkaku is rather quite ruffled that you landed him on his face like that and in front of a good number of 11th squad members at that. You might want to watch your back for a little while, he's in a royal snit." Yumi chuckles.

Erisia grew concerned.. "What should I be watching out for?"

"He's likely going to attempt to challenge you to a fair fight as he'd call it… One without you using kido."

Eri blanched. "Oh no… No there is no way that I could hope to have any chance of fighting Ikkaku without using Kido… and even with it I'm not certain that I could do much… I only just finished my first year at the Academy."

Yumi put a hand on her shoulder. "It is my suggestion that you stick close to people that would step in for you… at least until he gets this out of his system or you get back to the Academy, he would not dare go after you there."

"But he wouldn't really try to hurt me would he?"

"You would have to accept his challenge but if you did, he would fight you seriously. Ikkaku isn't thinking clearly at the moment, Eri-chan. You wounded his pride and Ikkaku's always been a sore loser." Yumi sighs.

"I was hoping to enjoy this break…"

"Yes well, you still can… just don't accept his challenge. He might try to call you a coward, but I do hope you won't rise to his instigating."

"Oh there is no fear of that… Besides how difficult would it be for him to beat a mere Academy student? Surely there are far more worthy opponents for him to face."

"I do love the way you think Eri-chan. Come on I am sure Captain Kuchiki is wondering what's been taking you so long getting back. I'll walk with you just in case Ikkaku proves to be dumber than I thought." Yumi chuckles.

Eri nods and continues walking back to the 6th. Renji is outside with some of the squad, helping them with forms and the like. "Oy. Yumi, Eri." He says in greeting.

"Hello, Renji." Eri says with a smile.

"So what brings you down this way Yumi?"

"Oh just making sure that Ikkaku doesn't do something stupid."

"What happened?" Renji inquires.

"Eri-chan came to visit Yachiru and myself and Ikkaku tried hitting on her… as usual… Only this time she did not run or hide behind anyone… She landed him on his face, bound him with a silently cast Sai and threatened to show him every kido trick she'd been learning if he didn't get it through his thick skull that she wasn't interested and would never be interested." Yumi recounts with a laugh. Erisia was blushing.

"And Ikkaku's pissed that a kido user got the drop on him - right?"

"And in front of at least 50 members of the 11th at that."

"Oy…. So… He wants to challenge her, doesn't he?"

"That would be correct."

"Eh, she'll be fine so long as she doesn't accept the challenge. He must really be in a mood though to even think about challenging someone like Eri-chan… She's just an academy student… a promising one… but still just a student." Renji sighs.

"I know… but you know how he gets when he feels he's been slighted… I am hoping that he will come to his senses, but history says he's going to need someone to beat sense into him."

"Yeah well, he goes after Eri, he's gonna have a lot of people going after him." Renji chuckles.

"You know, perhaps we should make him aware of that." Yumi muses. Renji gets an evil grin on his face…

"Guys… guys please stop. I don't want there to be anymore trouble… and you'll get in trouble for fighting… won't you?"

"Relax Eri-chan… We're not going to fight with Ikkaku… we're gonna talk sense into him… Remind him of who you've befriended… that's all… Should get him to lay off… Plus… Yachiru likes you, she'd get Kenpachi to kick Ikkaku's hind end all around Seireitei if he tried anything…" Renji laughs.

"No fighting Renji… Promise me… you too Yumi. I just wanted to have fun this break…"

"I promise Eri-chan, I will not engage in anything so ugly…" Yumi promises, smiling.

Renji looked at Yumi, the feather faced fifth seat of the 11th was oft known to exaggerate and lie if it suited his purposes, but then Eri-chan didn't know that.

"Don't worry, I won't be fighting either Eri-chan. The Captain'd have my head if I started anything."

"Alright then. You'd best keep those promises or I will find some way to make you regret it." Erisia warns… Both men looked at her and nodded… As determined as she had already proven herself to be, they did not doubt that she would find some way to get back at them…

She turned and made her way into the 6th squad office.


	12. Chapter 12

Byakuya had felt the shifting reiatsu of the three people that had been outside of his office. Of course two were more familiar than the third but he was a Captain and he knew very well the more potent reiatsu levels of those more skilled members of the squads - no matter how well they were attempting to hide such things. He felt the energies of his Lieutenant and if he was not mistaken, the fifth seat of the 11th squad moving away from the barracks.

He did not need to look up to know that Erisia had entered the office. "Good afternoon, Erisia-san." Comes his voice though he does not look up from the paperwork. "What has you distressed?" He inquires.

Erisia blinked, shocked though she should not be at his ease in discerning such things. Of course she was still learning to read reiatsu but that was neither here nor there. "There was a small altercation that seems to have impinged on the pride of a very… hard headed individual and now more people are getting involved, insisting on talking some sense into the other person." She explains as diplomatically as she can without naming names.

Byakuya could read between the lines. Of course it was aided by the fact that it was Renji and Yumichika who were the ones going to talk some sense into a hard head. That narrowed down the field considerably. "What happened with Third Seat Madarame Ikkaku?" He inquires.

"I stopped by the 11th to say hello to Yumi and Yachiru… and it seems that Ikkaku was still bent on encroaching on my personal space and attempting to win my affections somehow - though I really don't want to think on how. Every other time, I have run away… distanced myself by flash step and usually running straight here. This time, I did not run… Knowing he would expect me to do anything but what I did, I chose to use his momentum against him… Landed him on his back, bound him with a silent Sai and scolded him, informing him I was never and would never be interested in him…" She explains.

Byakuya raised a brow at this. "You did this at the barracks of the 11th? How many witnessed this?" He inquires.

"Well, Yachiru and Yumi of course… and I would say about fifty other members of the 11th. All I did was catch him off guard… Now he wants a real fight, no kido… a fair fight as he calls it. But it won't be a fair fight. If I were to actually accept the challenge he would wipe the floor with me in less than a heartbeat. He is a warrior and fighting, while I am capable is not my strength. I am just a student at the Academy and he is a third seat of the most combat oriented squad in the gotei… I would have no chance… I know this… Yumi and Renji say they are only going to try and talk sense into Ikkaku… but I don't know what good it will do." She says with a sigh.

"So he wishes to challenge you to restore the honor he feels has been slighted? Clearly, the block-headedness that the 11th breeds is showing itself again. You need not worry, Erisia-san. Ikkaku would never outright attack you unless you accepted his challenge… And if he were to challenge you around any of the people you have befriended in your time here, they would certainly step in on your behalf and that will likely silence him very quickly. Once he realizes how foolish this is, he will let it go."

"Are you sure he will let it go?"

"Ikkaku would not like to find himself fighting any of the people who would defend you, Erisia, and one way or another he will come to see reason. But what else has you worried?"

"Renji and Yumi said they're going to go talk sense into him, but I'm not certain they really intend to talk with him, even if they did promise me that they would not fight."

"If either has given you their word, they will not fight today at least. They keep their word when they give it."

"I just wanted to have fun this break." She sighs.

"And what makes you think that you cannot still do that?"

"This is a mess, isn't it?"

"Well it has unfortunate timing but I assure you it will in no way impact your ability to enjoy your break. His pride has been damaged and for him to restore it you would have to accept any challenge he presents you with. If you do not accept the challenge he can do nothing but brood."

"I hope you are correct." Erisia sighs. Not that she wanted to doubt Byakuya but Ikkaku was certainly a volatile individual and there really wasn't any telling what he would do - was there?

"Did you make any plans for your break?"

"Oh well I was thinking of having dinner with my friends from the Academy…"

"Where were you thinking of having this dinner?" He inquires.

"Oh… well I was going to ask if you knew anywhere that was nice and safe enough for us to gather…" Erisia explains.

"Why not invite your friends to your home?" Byakuya suggests. This left Erisia blinking…

"Are you sure you would like me to invite my friends to the Kuchiki Estate?"

"It is your home and it meets with the requirements of being nice and of being safe. They surely already know you stay there… And I would like to meet these people you have befriended." He states simply, still working on his paperwork.

Erisia did not know what to say to this… So she was quiet for a few long moments. Why would he want to meet her friends? She knew that her academy friends were curious about him… but… this? Oh she really wasn't sure what to do about this… "I will speak with them and let them know that the invitation to have dinner at the Kuchiki Estate has been extended. When would it be most convenient for you, since you would like to meet them?" She inquires. It was best to just accept his offer and really where else would they go?

"Thursday should be fine. There is nothing pressing that day."

"Thursday then. Any specific time I should tell them?" Erisia inquires.

"Seven o'clock… That should give the staff time to prepare and it will give me time to finish up paperwork and make certain that I am home in time."

"Thursday at seven then…" She pauses. "Would it be alright if I invited Rikichi and Hanataro too?" She inquires. "I talk about them so much since they're the only ones I can truly say are my friends without getting raised eyebrows and a litany of questions and I am sure that Akane, Yasuo and Haru are all very curious about them. But if not, I will understand."

"It is fine, Erisia. It may help make the story you must tell more solid in the minds of your Academy friends. Why don't you go and inform Hanataro, Rikichi and your friends now." He suggests. "Rikichi has training at this time. He'll be in the back training area."

Erisia rises and bows. "Thank you, Byakuya…" She says simply as she departs. She makes her way to the back training field and sure enough there's Rikichi and a handful of 6th squad members, going through forms… She watches for a few minutes, waiting for a break in their forms before approaching and asking to speak with Rikichi.

"What is it Eri-chan?" Rikichi inquires.

"Captain Kuchiki has granted me permission to invite you, Hanataro and my friends from the Academy to the Estate for dinner, Thursday at seven… Will you be able to attend?" She asks.

"Of course… I don't have patrol that night… So yeah, I'll be able to make it." He affirms.

"Okay, I'll see you there. I have to find Hanataro and tell him and then get messages to Yasuo, Akane and Haru." She says with a smile.

"See you later, Eri." Rikichi chuckles as he returns to his work.

She makes her way then to the fourth squad. She hoped that she'd be able to find Hanataro without having to go into the sewers. She hated it down there, it was too quiet - unnervingly quiet and well, it was the sewers. A cursory inspection of the yard didn't find Hanataro but that didn't mean he'd be down below either. So she makes her way into the barracks.

"Hello Erisia-san." Comes the voice of the 4th squad's Lieutenant.

"Hello Isane-san. Have you seen Hanataro?" She inquires.

"He's upstairs, third floor making rounds. Captain Unohana has been putting us all through our regular rounds again. Making sure that our healing skills aren't rusting while we're doing other things." She chuckles.

"Thank you Isane-san." Erisia says with a smile as she goes up to the third floor.

It takes her a few minutes, but she finally finds him. He was just tending to some minor wounds. Fourth squad was never truly off duty. There were always people to tend to it seemed. "Hello Hanataro." She says with a smile as he comes out of one of the rooms.

"Eri-chan what brings you here?" She inquires.

"I was looking for you. Captain Kuchiki has allowed me to have a dinner for my friends from the Academy and I wanted to invite you and Rikichi too… So Thursday at seven… can you come?" She inquires.

"I might be a little late… I'll have to return to the barracks and get cleaned up after my rounds but I will be able to."

"Good, I'm glad… Now I have to figure out how to get the message to my friends from the Academy… They all live in different areas of the Rukongai." Erisia says with a small sigh.

"While they are not usually used for such a purpose. Why not use a few hell butterflies to relay the message to your friends. It would be faster and it would mean less risk of you running into trouble having to go through the Rukongai to deliver the messages personally." Came a familiar voice.

"Captain Unohana…" Erisia says a little surprised, which gets a small smile from the Captain of the Fourth. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense, it is no imposition. You have just finished your first year at the Academy and news of a certain altercation has already reached my ears. I would be remiss if I let you wander off by yourself to the Rukongai - not all areas of it are safe for even Shinigami to travel alone in, Erisia-san." The healer chides.

Erisia looked sheepish at that. "Has it already gotten around Seireitei that fast?" She asks softly.

"Do not worry Erisia-san, I hear most all of what is going on with members of the 11th squad since I see members of it daily." Unohana assures her. "Besides, I do not think that Captain Kuchiki would like to hear that you were wandering the Rukongai unescorted either. Come on, we will go to my office and I will summon the butterflies to relay your invitations to your friends…."

"Thank you Captain Unohana."

"You are most welcome Erisia-san." The healers says with a smile. They move to her office, Hanataro returning to his duties. He'd started gaining more confidence in his abilities and was cowering away less and less, which was a good thing. All he'd needed was for a few people to show their confidence in him. Also seeing how Erisia's skills had blossomed under his tutelage helped work wonders as well. He no longer seemed quite so bumbling or absent minded… Unohana liked nothing more than to see the members of her squad grow and come into their own.

She summoned the butterflies and sent off the messages to Erisia's friends. The lovely thing about hell butterflies was they always knew exactly where to go to find the person the message was being sent to. "So how was your first year at the Academy, Erisia-san?" Unohana inquired as she poured tea for the both of them.

"It went well I think. I finally got the hang of hand to hand and zanjutsu… I'm continuing on with the rest of my class in those two subjects. I am still with the class I tested into for the other subjects as well… So I think it went well."

"That is very good Erisia. I am also glad that you have made friends there. You will find that some of the friends you make at the Academy will stick with you long after you leave it no matter what squads you end up in…" Unohana chuckles.

"What friendships have you maintained since your Academy days, Captain?" Erisia inquires.

"Though we may not always seem like it, especially with how often I find myself needing to reprimand him, I have been friends with Captain Kyoraku since the Academy… And Captain Ukitake as well. They are two of my oldest friends." Unohana admits…

"You are friends with Captain Kyoraku?" Erisia asks a bit shocked. "I'm sorry he just… I mean… after hearing you reprimand him… I would not have figured."

"I have known him a very long time Erisia-san. I know that he is far more than the act he puts on - which is another reason I chide him so much. Please do not let his outward manner fool you. Beneath that carefree, flirtatious exterior is a very honorable and very cunning man." Unohana chuckles.

"I just don't know quite how to take him… That flirting manner of his… it just makes me uncomfortable I am not used to having much attention in my direction, much less that kind of attention… " Erisia says with a sigh.

"He likes to flatter and flirt with women to make them smile… to make them feel appreciated. Why he started it I cannot say but he has been that way ever since I can remember. He would never behave inappropriately beyond flirting. Just smile for him and if he tries to walk you somewhere let him… It is much easier than if you blush and hide away, Erisia-san those reactions will only make him try harder, I fear."

"I will try to keep that in mind. Thank you for your help, Captain Unohana, and for the tea… I should be getting back now that my errands are complete."

"Good day, Erisia-san." Unohana says with a smile as she watches the young woman bow and depart.


	13. Chapter 13

It was strange all of this happening. She couldn't really think about too much, but the invitations had been sent out and soon enough her friends would be getting to see where she lived. She was nervous about all of that. After all it was one thing to hear that she lived with the captain of the 6th squad, it was another entirely for them to be getting actual proof that she did. She just didn't know what they were going to think. Of course it wasn't like there was anything wrong with where she lived. It was just that she really didn't want them to start treating her differently just because she lived at the Kuchiki Estate. It was a somewhat daunting idea for her.  
She just wanted to be normal. She didn't want to be treated differently because of who she knew or anything like that. She just wanted to be Erisia. True, her friends knew of her 'ties' to Byakuya, and they did not judge her differently, but would that change once they'd been to the Estate? She really, really hoped not.

She would be meeting Haru, Yasuo and Akane at the gate nearest their side of the Rukongai. From there, she would lead them to the 4th squad where they'd be meeting up with Hanataro and Rikichi and from there, the merry band of fellows would be going to the Estate. She made her way to the appointed meeting spot with one of the Estate guards serving as her escort. One could never be too careful it would appear.

She was dressed in a lovely lavender yukata, with some geta that had matching fabric. It was like being in proper kimono attire. Of course Yoruichi had made certain that even in this kind of attire she could still use her shunpo. Never know where you might be when the need to get away quickly arises. Wise advise, Erisia thought. She put that out of her mind for the moment. They were nearing the meeting place. She saw her friends waiting and smiled. Akane was dressed similarly to herself, though her yukata was more a forest green - it suited her. Yasuo was dressed in black and Haru in his school uniform. It could be worse she supposed. Of course she knew that of the four friends, Haru was the one from a less advantageous background. Didn't change the fact that he was a very good fighter though.

"Hello guys." She calls out, waving.

"So, who's that?" Haru asked.

"One of the guards from the estate. Byakuya-sama couldn't come with me so he made certain that there was someone who could escort me. This is Kuro. Kuro, my friends Akane, Yasuo and Haru. We should get moving, we have to stop by the 4th to meet up with Hanataro and Rikichi and then we'll make our way back to the estate." Erisia explains.

The group nods and they begin making their way into Seireitei proper. As they take the most direct path, it takes Erisia past some places that hold people she's familiar with. Not a lot thankfully, she really didn't want to have to explain even more to her friends. But a few people say hello and she returns the greetings.

It's as they make the turn to go to the 4th Division that they run into at least one person that Erisia was hoping to not have her friends meet - at least not just yet. There, in her usual place perched atop the mountainous captain's shoulder, was Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. "Eri-chan!" the petite pink haired girl said in that cheerful tone of hers as she hopped down from her perch.

"Hello Yachiru…" She says with a smile. Looking up to the mountain of a man. "Hello Captain Kenpachi." She says with a polite bow. The man barely spared her a glance, thankfully.

"Who are all these people, Eri-chan?" Yachiru asks… "Well not him… I know him. He's one of Bya-kushi's guards… but the other three?" Yachiru asks, bouncing as she waits for the answer.

"These are my friends from the academy. Akane, Yasuo and Haru." She explains pointing to each as she says their names.

"This is Yachiru and Captain Kenpachi…" She explains… and three sets of eyes went wide.

"Che, you done yet Yachiru we got some recruits back at the barracks to test." The big man says gruffly.

"Ooh that's right. Well… I'll see you later Eri-chan…" She giggles as with a hop she's back on Kenpachi's shoulder and the two are moving off towards the 11th.

"Was that really the Captain and Lieutenant of the 11th?" Akane inquires.

"Yes, that was Lieutenant Yachiru and Captain Kenpachi."

"Wow… how do you know Yachiru so well?"

"Oh well she likes to make tunnels under the Kuchiki estate and she's part of the Shinigami Women's Association who have meetings there thanks to Rukia being in the Association too. She's pretty nice actually.. A lot hyper but nice. I shared some candy I'd gotten with her and that seemed to seal the deal." She chuckles. "As for Captain Kenpachi, he pretty much doesn't care unless you like to fight, then he'll want to spar with you. The only people I know that are crazy enough to take him up on that, are Yumichika and Ikkaku." She explains. "Not that I really know Ikkaku, I just heard a lot about him from Yumi when he was teaching me hand to hand." She amends.

"We should find Hanataro and Rikichi though…" She says as she begins going into the 4th Division. There they were, waiting near the one big tree. They start waving at her. "Hi guys." She says with a wave as they begin to move towards Erisia and her friends.

"How are you today Eri-chan?" Rikichi asks.

"I'm okay. How are you Rikichi?"

"Oh I can't complain Eri."

"These are my friends from the academy, Yasuo, Akane and Haru. Guys, these are my friends Rikichi and Hanataro." She introduces them around. They say their hellos and then it's time to move on towards the Estate.

"Can you believe break is going by so quick?" Akane asks.

"I know, it seems like we just got released yesterday and in less than a week we'll be back." Erisia says with a light chuckle.

"So how far is it Erisia?" Yasuo inquires.

"Well, kind of far. You'll see. I remember the first time I made the trip from the 4th back to the Estate… It felt like it took forever… But now that I'm more used to it, it doesn't seem that bad… But we have already walked pretty far today. You guys came in nearly the complete opposite side of Seireitei from the Estate." She explains…

They keep walking and very similar to how it had been for her first time, once it seemed like they'd left the Divisions behind a while ago, the footfalls behind her had stopped. Rikichi and Hanataro were keeping up with her and the guard was slightly ahead…

"So, where exactly are we going?" Haru asks.

Erisia cannot help but chuckle at the memory it brings back when she turns to face her friends and then gestures up to the Estate. It was just like her first time, her little rolling suitcase behind her, Byakuya leading the way up ahead… Three heads turned in unison and three jaws dropped nearly in unison. "You're joking, right? I can't even see how far back that place goes."

"I assure you that Erisia-san is not joking." Comes a more familiar voice - at least to Erisia. She smiles and bows. "Good evening, Byakuya-sama."

"Good evening, Erisia-san… Erisia-san's friends." He says in that formal, Captain's tone.

"Good evening Captain Kuchiki." Rikichi and Hanataro nearly pipe up in unison. Those two could be mistaken for brothers sometimes.

Erisia nods and follows Byakuya and Kuro up to the house and the others follow her. Once within, she beings the introductions for hopefully the final time this evening. Byakuya inclines his head in acknowledgement and greets each of her academy friends politely if neutrally. They certainly seemed very different from Erisia.

Polite banter fills the time between their arrival and the arrival of dinner… Erisia trying to keep everyone engaged in the conversations as best she is able. Akane adds things rather easily… Haru occasionally butts in with his comments and the like… but Yasuo was mostly quiet. He observed, listened, mulled over and then if he felt the need added. He was much more reserved but not because he couldn't keep up with the conversation, but more that he seemed to wish to only contribute more meaningful information.

Of her friends from the Academy, Byakuya decided that he most approved of Yasuo. Of course if he thought about it, Rukia would probably like her friend Akane. At least her unique situation did not seem to further isolate her. Despite the secrets Erisia must keep, she had still managed to make friends. A number of people who knew her situation were quite concerned about that factor. At least now they would have some proof that they needn't worry. Right now, one less worry was a good thing. There was enough to worry about with the war that raged on with the traitors, more was not needed.

"How do you all feel your classes at the Academy are going?" Byakuya inquires. This he hoped would be one more way he could measure the people Erisia had befriended. What classes they felt they excelled at would tell him more about them and since he was a Captain, of course he was curious as to the skills a new class was going to be showing.

Each pondered the question, but it was Haru that answered first. "They're alright. I don't much like Kido.. Eri can still trounce me in Kido, with no effort. I'm about the same in healing. Hand to hand and zanjutsu though... now those classes I enjoy. Eri says that I'm probably gonna end up in the 11th. I don't know, I hope I get that good though." He answers simply. Byakuya nodded. From the sounds of it, Erisia's guess was correct... but it was still early yet in their time at the Academy, his view could change. It was not likely however.

"I suppose I am similar to Eri. The fighting aspect is not much my strong suit. I can pass my tests but not much more than that. I am decent enough at kido, but nothing like Eri. I suppose my best subject is healing kido. I like helping and fixing people." Akane muses. They would need more healers. As the war raged on and on, they would need everyone they could get be they healer, fighter or kido master.

Yasuo of course answered last. "I am trying my hardest to maintain an even balance between all of the shinigami arts. It is difficult, I will admit... However I like the challenge. I am skillful at combat and I am gaining a balanced level of skill in kido. I have learned basic healing and I will try to maintain that to the same standard as the others as time allows me to focus more on that aspect. While it is perfectly fine to focus on one thing more than another if it is how you relate to the arts, I prefer to maintain a balance within myself. I have always been that way... As the classes get harder, I may have to focus more on one aspect than another, but I will cross that bridge if it comes." He explains carefully.

Byakuya had to respect the young man. He sounded like he had a level head upon his shoulders and it was admirable that he wanted to balance his skills and not merely focus on any one - even if doing so would be easier. Erisia seemed to have drawn an odd, but oddly balanced mix of individuals to herself. Of course if he thought about it - that was just par for the course. At least if you considered the people she had managed to befriend just in the seireitei, before she'd gone to the Academy.

One of the servants emerged to let them know dinner would be ready shortly. Soon enough trays were brought out. "Please, help yourselves." Byakuya says as a good host, relishing the momentary quiet that came with everyone busying themselves selecting food from the variety presented.


	14. Chapter 14

As dinner continued on, the friends were all conversing and Byakuya was fairly quiet, just observing the interactions. Erisia tried to keep the conversations going, tried to keep engaging all her friends and maintaining some kind of balance between them all. She'd gotten quite used to wrangling Yasuo and Haru if her skill at handling the two boys was anything to go by.

"Hey, Eri, you want to meet up and spar before we gotta go back to the academy?" Haru asks. The nature of the boy's question has Byakuya raising a curious brow though he says nothing.

"We are on break and you want to practice?" Yasuo chides.

"I do not know Haru... I mean I could use the practice but shouldn't we just be enjoying our break?"

"Bah, you're no fun Eri. I think sparring is fun. Besides you're the only one that can make me work for my wins... Unlike Yasuo and Akane." He laughs, earning him a glare from both.

"I am going to have to tell Yachiru to expect you to be in line for the 11th after we graduate. I'll have to make sure she makes your test harder than the others." Eri teases. "I don't know if I can do what happened in our test again Haru. That was just one time during the progress test and you remember how drained I was after."

"All the more reason to practice by sparring. It'll give ya a chance to get more used to it..." He pauses. "Will you agree if I promise to go easy on ya?" He laughs, teasing her right back.

"Most certainly not Haru. If we are doing this to test me as you say, then you should not hold back." Erisia says in a firm tone.

"So, you gonna spar or not?" Haru asks. While Erisia pondered this, Byakuya pondered her reactions. The more he heard Haru speak the more convinced he was that Erisia was correct in surmising that Haru was destined for the 11th. What surprised him more, was that Erisia did not seem daunted by the idea of sparring with the boy. Of course one could reason that knowing Renji, Yumi and Yachiru might have something to do with that.

"We would have to find a safe place to spar." Erisia muses.

"You could get someone to bring you to the 7th district in the Rukongai." Haru suggests.

"That will not be necessary. You may use the training ground to the back of the 6th squad grounds, it is not being used at the moment and if something were to happen, help is quite near by. I am also certain that Lieutenant Abarai would like to see the progress that Erisia-san has made." Byakuya offers. He was not about to let Erisia wander around the Rukongai - though the 7th district was not terrible it was far from the sort of place a young woman should be wandering around alone in. Yasuo, Akane, Haru and even Erisia all seemed caught off guard by the offer.

"We would not want to impose." Erisia begins.

"It is no imposition. You are all students at the academy and even among seasoned soldiers accidents can happen in practice. I seek only to ensure that all of you can safely return to the Academy when the new semester starts." Byakuya explains. It made sense, but it was still kind of impressive to be invited to the barracks of the 6th squad.

"What time would be most convenient, Byakuya-sama?" Eri inquires.

"After lunch. I will have Lieutenant Abarai meet your friends at the door between the Rukongai and Seireitei proper and then he can oversee your sparring." Byakuya replies, nodding to the three friends.

"I will go with Renji to meet you guys." Eri says with a smile.

"I can ask Captain Unohana if I can join you, just in case something happens so that you have a healer on hand." Hanataro suggests. It made Eri smile to see him offering his help like that, where once he would have just stayed quiet.

"A good idea 7th seat Yamada." Byakuya affirms.

"Captain, can I join them too? I did help Lieutenant Abarai teach Eri-chan after all... and I'd still be keeping up with going through some training." Rikichi asks.

"I do not see why not, Rikichi. It will be part of your duty to make sure they all get a small lesson in how a squad goes through its sparring. You and Lieutenant Abarai have not practiced with one another for a month or so now if I am not mistaken. It might be good for the two of you to demonstrate the expectations of the 6th for Erisia-san and her friends." Byakuya says with a nod.

"Thank you Captain." Rikichi says with a smile. He was proud of his squad and the Captain was right, he and Renji hadn't sparred for a while. Of course that was because Renji'd gotten sent on that mission and then been hurt and the squad had been playing catch up ever since but that was finally mostly accomplished now so it was all good.

Rikichi wanted to show Erisia and her friends what it was like being a member of the 6th, he loved his squad. Sometimes it was hard, but Captain Kuchiki was a fair man, even if he held his squad to a very high standard, he just wanted them to be the best that they could be... They had a long line of tradition to uphold and it was important to every member from the Captain to the lowest unseated member to live up to those expectations.

Things concluded and the friends departed. Of course they were given the same guarded escort back to their respective homes that had met them at the gates to the Seireitei proper. Erisia walked with them. "I'll meet you guys back at the gates tomorrow… and then we'll go to the 6th squad. Okay?" She asks.

"Can't wait Eri-chan." Haru chuckled. The friends said their goodnights and the guard led Erisia back home. Byakuya seemed to have been waiting for her, in a sense. He was still at the now cleared table, reading over some reports - which he could have done in his office.

"Earlier you mentioned something happened during your Zanjutsu proficiency test. What was it that happened, if I might ask?" He inquires.

Erisia takes a seat across from him. "As you know, I was most worried about that test. Renji and Rikichi worked so hard to get me the basics and it is the Shinigami art I feel I have connected the least with, which is strange since I can already speak with my zanpakuto's spirit… Perhaps it is that I put more pressure on myself because of that… But anyway… for our proficiency test, I was paired up with Haru. He's the best in our class… And as I am certain you have noticed his rather 11th squad mentality…" She begins.

Byakuya nods, and gestures for her to continue. "I was worried about sparring with him. Of course we've all lightly sparred together before, but nothing serious. I've watched him in class enough to know that he's really good… At one point, he got past my guard and had we been using real swords instead of the wooden practice ones, he would have drawn blood. As it was, it still stung pretty bad. Something just clicked inside me then… I don't know what, I'm not really even aware of what happened. But I just zoned then. My focus narrowed to him… and I felt this energy… I just went with it. And I actually made him lose ground… I got in a few good strikes of my own. It went back and forth for a while… But I'm still no where near the fighter Haru is and eventually he beat me. But for the first time, I made him earn that win… I was so exhausted at the end of it though. I felt almost dizzy." She explains.

Byakuya takes in the information she was giving. It was certainly not unheard of for a Shinigami in training especially, to just find that spark and zone in a moment. How many times on the battlefield with a Hollow did things just seem to click and flow until the battle was over? He himself had experienced it enough to know what she spoke of despite her inability to fully explain it. Of course she still did not have enough experience in anything Shinigami related to truly understand what was happening so she could not truly explain it.

"You do have a fighter's spirit within you, Erisia. You may not have fully connected with it yet, but it is within you. I would not worry that it is something that the 11th would want to claim you for. However, every Shinigami has that spirit within them. It is what drives us to become what we are, to protect people. Numerous times you have stressed that you wish to be able to protect you. What you connected with in that fight, is your truest desire to be able to do that. For you to protect people, you will need to learn and connect with zanjutsu as much as the other Shinigami arts. You will need to find the strength and will to use your sword to dispatch Hollow so they can harm no one else. You have not had to experience this before. You were not brought up here in Soul Society… and so you are more distantly removed from these ideas. But your zanpakuto knows the instinct within you… it is part of that instinct. Perhaps if you stop being fearful of what you might do, you will learn what you will do." He suggests.

She felt a little bit ashamed to admit that she was afraid. However she couldn't really help it. She was fearful. She had never been in a fight in her entire life. She'd never had to do any of this and at times she felt so overwhelmed. She takes in everything Byakuya says… absorbing it, processing it and feels a slight shiver go up her spine as Kumori echoes the final sentiment at least. "I must admit that at times it still seems very surreal to me. That at any moment, I am going to wake up and find this has all been some strange but incredible dream. I am trying to flow with everything, but it is not always easy." She admits.

He nods. "This is only your first year at the academy. Though you were placed in advanced classes for shunpo, kido, and healing kido, you are still just a first year student, Erisia. You must allow yourself to grow and adapt. You have extraordinary potential… Every one of us who has met you and helped to teach you has sensed this within you and we have tried to give you the tools you will need in order to come in to that potential.. But it is up to you to walk through those doors and embrace all of what you are. It is alright to be fearful… But you will in time need to learn to take those steps, no matter how fearful you are. One day, an innocent life may depend upon it." He explains.

She was a little shocked to hear him speak in such a way. Did she really have this great potential?

~Yes, you do. I think he speaks the words because he knows you need to hear them and perhaps hearing them from him will actually reach you. It is no different than what the others have been trying to tell you… what I have been trying to tell you… Listen to him, Erisia.~ Kumori coaxes.

Byakuya noticed the momentary distant look that came over her, and figured that her zanpakuto was speaking with her. He felt those shadowy eyes upon him yet again… Erisia had never really thought about it like that. She was still just trying to process everything, to keep up with all the things that were going on in her life. It was an ongoing process of adaptation and sometimes she couldn't help but feel like she was slipping behind.

"Thank you, for your insight, Byakuya. I will try to do better at adapting to all of this. I suppose it is a good thing then that Haru wants to spar. I only hope that if that clicking happens this time, I can be more aware of it, to better understand it. I do want to make everyone who has helped me proud to have done so." She says softly.

"Just remember to trust in yourself and in your zanpakuto, Erisia. Kumori has not led you astray yet and I do not think he will. If you are fearful, accept the fear but do not let it render you immobile. Take it, and use that fear to fuel your action. Make it work for you instead of against you. Learn to overcome it now, while you are safely sparring and if it touches you on the battlefield you will never have to worry that it will leave you or your comrades vulnerable."

"I will most certainly try. Thank you again, Byakuya… for everything. I should probably try to get some sleep. Without the confines of the testing, I'm certain Haru will want to spar for as long as I can keep up with him." She chuckles. Byakuya nods and watches her retreat.

~You were certainly being more open with her… What has inspired this change?~ Came the zephyr gentle voice of Senbonzakura.

"She needs to hear these things, and has not yet heard them despite all of the other people who have spoken them in different ways. Perhaps she will hear them now."

~She does seem to regard you much more highly than the others. Perhaps you are correct. Will you be watching tomorrow?~

"I may. I have not yet decided."

~You are curious though… as to what she can do fighting.. More so now that you have heard how her proficiency test went.~

"She is usually more timid, yet there is a desire to protect within her that is as fierce as Renji's… I am curious to know what happens when she allows herself to be what she is behind the human fear."

~She is still new to our world… She will come into it, the more she experiences it, the more comfortable with it she will become. Kumori is a patient guide, he will keep nudging her down the correct path until she walks it freely on her own.~

Byakuya nods to his zanpakuto's insights… It would certainly be interesting to see… If he did watch however, he would keep back enough that she would not know that he was there. He was accustomed to doing so for the new members of the 6th squad. He gave them time to become comfortable in the 6th before he let them be intimidated by their Captain. But he was always watching his squad. It was his honor and his duty to do so.


	15. Chapter 15

It was going to be a beautiful day, Erisia thought as she rose and looked out of the window. She was looking forward to spending some more time with her friends outside of the Academy's confines. She was also going to get to introduce Akane to Renji... and they might even run into other people she'd befriended...One never could tell what was going to happen around here after all. She quickly got cleaned up and got dressed, she chose to dress in one of the shihakushos that Rukia had loaned her, it would be better than having to worry about getting her uniform for the Academy all mussed up and it felt less awkward walking around Seireitei like this... Besides, it would be amusing to see her friends reactions.

She at breakfast and then stopped by the 6th to meet up with Renji who was going to accompany her to meeting her friends. When they go closer, she had Renji stay back just enough to not be immediately in sight. She walked up to the meeting spot. Her friends blinked at her... "What are you doin' dressed like that, Eri?" Haru teases.

"I did not want to get anything else dirty. Rukia-sama was kind enough to loan me a couple of shihakusho so I could have something to practice in before I got to the academy." She explains. Which explained why she seemed so at ease already in the garments they'd be donning once they graduated.

"Oh, Akane... I did promise you would get to meet some people I had gotten to know before I came to the Academy..." Erisia giggles as she grabs her friend's wrist and leads her to where Renji was waiting, the boys quickly following, curious to know who they were meeting. Imagine the looks on their faces when they came upon the Lieutenant of the 6th Squad, Abarai Renji.

Since they were all Rukon, even if they weren't from Inuzuri, Renji was something of a celebrity. He'd come up from the gutters of the Rukon to become not just a shinigami, but a Lieutenant. "Guys, this is Byakuya-sama's Lieutenant, Abarai Renji... Renji-san these are my friends, Akane, Haru, and Yasuo." She says with a smile, introducing everyone around.

"Just call me Renji, please... no need for titles... really and how many times am I going to have to tell you that Eri-chan?" He asks as he gently ruffles her hair. He really had taken to being something of a big brother to her. It was quite amusing really, especially considering how much taller he was than... well all of them actually. Closest was Haru who was only a few inches off, then Yasuo who was maybe 6 inches shorter than Renji... and finally Akane who was only two inches taller than Erisia...

Erisia giggles. "Sorry Renji... Come on guys, we should get going if we want to make the most of the time we have." She says as they begin to make their way back towards the 6th squad. When they get their, some of the squad is in the courtyard going through drills. The group pauses to watch. Every person was in sync, every step, every sword swing - every motion fluid and nearly flawless. But such was the perfection the members of the 6th strove for.

"They move almost perfectly as one." Yasuo marvels.

"Everyone looks so focused." Akane muses.

"Yeah... Cap'n makes sure we're all able to flow together like that. Makes it easier to work together when we have to go on missions. We just automatically fall into step with each other. It can help. You should see when he leads us in them. About once a week, he gets the whole squad together and we go through drills together. You think this is impressive, that's even more so." Renji comments.

"Sounds like it is certainly something to see." Yasuo agrees.

"It is." Erisia affirms, she had after all gotten to see it. The glory of the 6th squad moving through drills, their Captain and Lieutenant heading them up, every body moving in unison... She could understand why the 6th was one of the most well respected squads. Of course it was also in part owed to the traditions Byakuya's own grandfather had continued to hand down when he was Captain.

Soon, they were joined by Rikichi. "You guys ready?" He asks. The friends all nod and Renji and Rikichi lead them back to the practice area they'll be using.

"So, you get to warm up already Rikichi?"

"Yes sir."

"It's Renji, not sir... I swear you all keep calling me Sir after I tell you it's okay to call me Renji and not a one of you listen." He chuckles.

"Shall we show them how members of the 6th practice?" Renji asks with that wolfish grin... The eleventh hadn't been totally removed from his personality - just tempered by his time in the 6th. Rikichi nods and they move to the center of the practice grounds. Erisia and her friends move to the sidelines to watch...

Though Renji was by far the better fighter, Rikichi was no slouch. He was not as well practiced as Renji and you could certainly see remnants of Renji's time in the 11th in his fierce fighting style, but their sparring was still quite impressive despite the different levels of skill. Of course Renji was training Rikichi, trying to help the kid get better and it showed. When they were done, they bowed to each other and returned to their audience.

"So what do you think?" Renji asks.

"It is certainly easy to see the level of dedication the 6th stresses." Yasuo comments.

"You ever miss being in the 11th?" Haru asks Renji.

"Sometimes I miss the sparring but any time I want I can go drag Yumi or Ikkaku into sparring with me so it's no big deal. As interesting as my time in the 11th was, I wouldn't trade being the Lieutenant of the 6th. It's a good squad... Captain takes a little getting used to, all the tradition and stuff but once you understand why he's doing it, it makes sense... and it's all part of what makes the 6th squad what it is." Renji explains.

"Wish I could fight even a tenth that good." Akane says with a little sigh.

"Why can't you?" Rikichi asks innocently.

"I'm just not a fighter. I can handle the sword fine and I wasn't held back, but I guess my lot will be more on the healing end... I like to heal people... Kami knows I patch Haru and Yasuo up enough." She laughs.

"Ain't a bit of shame in that Akane. We need healers just as much as we need fighters. Just so long as you can handle yourself if you need to, don't ever be ashamed if your calling's different than someone else's." Renji says as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh I can handle myself... I even landed Haru on his back once." She says with a grin.

Renji chuckled at that. "Why don't you all go through some drills, Rikichi and I'll show you some basic ones, that should let you all get warmed up. That way while Eri-chan's sparring with Haru maybe we can work on seeing what you two might need to work on... What do you say?" Renji inquires.

Everyone nodded their agreements... and Renji and Rikichi began walking them through the most basic drills and they went through them long enough to get everyone warmed up. Yasuo and Akane moved off to one side to go through some basic sparring to give Renji a better idea of their skill levels and he offered them both some pointers... They took the suggestions and went to work on them. They'd already seen Haru and Eri spar so they weren't worried about missing anything. If they had the opportunity to get the opinion of a Lieutenant of the Gotei, they weren't going to pass it up.

Erisia and Haru moved off to the other side, to give themselves more room to spar and to not get in Akane and Yasuo's way. They were of course using wooden practice swords. They had passed their proficiencies but wouldn't be allowed to get their actual swords until they got back for their second year. It was probably better this way anyway - less risk the friends might actually hurt each other accidentally. They got situated, then bowed to each other and then the dangerous dance began.

Erisia was very graceful, she was slowly coming in to the potential everyone sensed in her. Slowly, she was starting to show her spirit's colors more and more. She was not as fearful this time, she wanted to find out just what she had done, what she could do and she knew that Haru would push her but he wasn't really out to hurt her and that helped a lot. They began circling each other, sizing each other up...

Of course it was Haru that moved first. He was fast and fierce and Renji was a little surprised at just how adamantly the boy was pursuing Erisia. Of course he was also shocked by how little that seemed to throw Eri-chan. She just met it head on, gave some ground, got her footing back and kept right on fighting. Of course Haru wasn't really even pushing her just yet. He was just getting warmed up, toying with her... He wasn't going to get too serious just yet... He had a plan after all.

He wanted to see if Erisia could tap into that spark she'd captured during their test. He had the mad idea to push her to it if he had to. But he was going to do it knowingly and purposefully this time. So while they were going back and forth now, Haru was looking for the opening... waiting for the moment when he could slip in and actually get past her guard and actually connect. That's what sparked her off the last time... Call him a glutton for punishment, but they had to know if it was a fluke or not - right? And this was a safe, controlled environment like their test so what was the harm?

Finally, he saw it... and he pushed hard. He came at her with not all he had, but a lot more than he'd been throwing at her thus far and sure enough, her guard caved to it, and his sword was able to make contact. Just the tip, caught across her cheek - not where he'd meant to hit her, but what happened - happened and he couldn't take it back now. Red blossomed on her cheek, both in bruise and just the thinnest, barest line of blood...

She felt it happen, she kind of figured what Haru was doing but she didn't let it scare her. She wanted to know if it was a fluke just as much as he did. So she tried to focus through what was happening, make herself more aware of it this time around... and as soon as that pain blossomed to her cheek, she felt that surge up within herself...

Kumori had no sword to be his outlet, so for now, this was going to have to be how he and his wielder's power merged... The others couldn't see it, but Renji saw the swath of shadows that flickered through Erisia's reiatsu... Her focus narrowed like a panther on the hunt... Haru was in her sites, he was the prey and he wasn't going to get away with marking her cheek unscathed. Kumori guided her movements as much as he was able... lending her the energy and the focus to use the gifts she'd been granted...

She was still a bit unrefined but it was still beautiful to watch. Fluid grace and speed... With time and practice, she was going to be a very skillful fighter indeed. Byakuya watched from his vantage point, hidden from their view, though Renji could sense he was nearby... Byakuya noticed the shift in Erisia's reiatsu as she came to touch that power inside herself - touching the source from where she and her zanpakuto both stemmed.

Haru's eyes went wide as Erisia suddenly switched, he felt something but he didn't know what... He just knew that soon there was a flurry of strikes coming his way... and he was doing fine blocking them until he dripped over something - could have been his own two feet for all he knew. He found himself flat on his back and the tip of Erisia's practice sword coming down to mark across his cheek before she backed off to allow him to get up.

~ Do you see why you need not fear this power, Erisia? It is part of you.~ Kumori comments.

~It just feels a little strange... ~

~ We will work on getting you used to it later, focus now on your opponent... Watch him for your opening.~

~What if I create my own opening?~

Color her zanpakuto curious... He bowed his head to her and wondered what she was going to do... She traded blows back and forth with Haru until she got him on the retreat again and then, she bound him with a silently cast Sai, watching as his practice sword dropped to the ground and he tripped again... She grins, like a cat that ate the canary... and puts her sword to the hollow of his throat. "Yield." She chuckles.

"You cheated!" Haru exclaims.

"I did no such thing you set no boundaries for our sparring. You never said I could not use kido and in a true fight I will not be limited to just zanjutsu."

"Still cheated." Haru huffs.

"Do you yield?" Erisia asks again.

"Fine, fine you win this one, but I want a rematch, no kido next time." He grumbles.

"No kido... next time, Haru." Erisia chuckles. "But you deserved it, that hurt you know." She points out...

"What?" He asks confused, then Erisia points to her cheek which had a bruise with a thin red line of a scratch with blood on it... Haru winces. "Sorry bout that Eri... didn't mean to hurt you. I just know that me getting past your guard was what sparked you off during the test."

"I know... I know you didn't mean to hurt me... but that doesn't mean you didn't deserve to have to yield to me."

"You're getting horrible, Eri." Haru protests.

"Getting? I think she's been horrible longer than you've realized." Renji chuckles.

"Hush you... Don't listen to him Haru, Renji just likes picking on me." Erisia protests.

Renji gets a wolfish grin. "You deserve it Erisia... you're not as innocent as you want us all to believe and you pick right back and you know it." He teases.

Hidden as he was, Byakuya allowed himself a light chuckle at the scene unfolding. Already it was like they'd been around each other for so long and he was glad she'd found other people to be so at ease with. The bonds you forged in the Academy could be with you for the rest of your life... and he had worried that being from Karakura would stunt her ability to connect with people here... Of course he would never admit these things aloud but no one was here to notice him right now.

He decided to make his way back to the office to continue the paperwork, he'd wait for Renji's report of things to decide how to proceed from here...

"Oi, Akane... can you fix Eri's cheek since it's mostly just bruised?" Renji asks.

Akane and Yasuo stopped sparring when Eri got Haru to yield... she makes her way over to Erisia and looks at her cheek. "This? No problem..." She affirms as the green glow of healing kido blossoms to life in her hand and soon enough you can't even tell that Haru'd gotten in a good shot. "That feel better Eri?"

"Yes, much, thank you Akane."

"So... who wants lunch?" Renji asks.

"Always thinking with your stomach." Erisia teases.

"Yuriko is bringing enough lunch for us all and don't tell me after sparring like that you're not hungry."

"Lunch then... but there is not room enough for all of us in the office - is there?"

"We can sit outside, it's a nice enough day."

"Alright, let's stop for lunch... how long can we practice here?"

"You can practice till we're done with paperwork... then I can make sure you all get home safe." Renji comments.

"Good, maybe I can get that rematch outta Eri." Haru says with a grin. The friends broke out in laughter and Renji clapped him on the shoulder... commenting he was a glutton for punishment... and they made their way towards the office for lunch.


	16. Chapter 16

They were actually joined outside by Byakuya, Yuriko had set up something of a picnic area and the food was spread out already. The friends had lunch and then Erisia asked if it would be okay to show them around a little. While it was certainly unorthodox, there really couldn't be any harm in allowing them to see a few of the sights around the place they would soon be joining. He gave Erisia a few things to deliver. So long as they were quick about it there should be no problems and he sent Rikichi along with them just to be safe.

Of course he had another reason for allowing it. He wished to speak with Renji and it would be much easier to have the conversation he wanted to have with Erisia and her friends occupied elsewhere.

"So, just how long were you watchin' anyway, Captain?" Renji inquires. He had after all sensed Byakuya there even if he hadn't been able to see where his Captain was watching from.

"I saw all of her sparring with Haru." Byakuya says simply. "It seems that Uruhara's tests were not wrong. What are your thoughts?"

Renji thinks about that for a moment… "She's definitely improved a lot. It's good to see her less fearful and uncertain. I wasn't expectin' that power spike either. Imagine how good she'll be when she graduates." Renji muses.

"Indeed." Byakuya agrees. "What do you think of her friends?"

"Haru is definitely going to end up in the 11th, but he seems like a good kid. It's good he's not afraid to push his friends to be better. He doesn't look at Eri and see a fragile flower. Which is good, everyone needs a friend that's willing to test them… Akane's kind of like a more social Isane." He laughs… "She doesn't seem as shy or skittish, but she's a healer… and there's nothing wrong with that. She needs a little more confidence in herself, but so does Eri-chan. I think they both just need some more time to come into their own. Time and the support of good friends can do wonders. As for Yasuo.. I think he'd be a good addition to the 6th actually. He seems smart, dedicated, focused and he's striving for a balance between the Shinigami arts. He's going to need direction though if he's gonna succeed." Renji muses.

Byakuya listened to his Lieutenant's theories. Renji was actually a pretty good judge of people. Perhaps it was his time growing up in Inuzuri that had given him a better eye for the truth behind the veneer people wore. Of course being his Lieutenant had probably helped Renji's perceptions. He wasn't the easiest person to read after all and Renji had somehow managed to learn.

"What do you think Captain?"

"I think you are becoming a much better judge of new recruits. But I agree with your assessments. As diverse a group as they are, so too have they found a balance. I was concerned that due to Erisia's unique circumstance that she might find it difficult to connect with the other students at the academy. The connections one makes at the Academy can become quite valuable… as friendships and more. Since she has not come up through Soul Society… it was a possibility that she would feel more alienated… Should she have ended up isolated, she might not have made the progress towards her potential that she has."

Renji studied his captain carefully. While it seemed that Byakuya was only considering the impact of these many things no deeper than a Captain might look, there was something about the tone of his words. Could it be that Byakuya was actually truly concerned for Erisia? Was this something that had stemmed merely out of duty or was there more to it than that? He would have to reserve his judgment for now. He wasn't Ran after all. But that didn't mean that Renji wasn't going to keep watching and trying to figure out just what was going on in his Captain's head. "You gotta point there Captain. I don't know what I'd have done if I hadn't had Rukia and the others… probably never woulda left Inuzuri." He says with a shrug.

Now that was an unpleasant thought. For Renji to have not risen up and escaped Inuzuri, he would had to have been killed. There was no other way around his fiery nature. However Byakuya could understand… to a point. The people you came to trust, helped to shape you into the person you grew into. Renji's fierce nature had come about and served to protect and support his friends. Byakuya had never really had the same kinds of interactions, but he did have one friend he trusted though it might surprise people to hear it… not that he would divulge such a secret.

He'd always been deeply private about his personal life. Being both a noble and a Captain had made the distance necessary, at least in his estimation. He had to keep some distance if he was to balance both worlds he had to live in. Yoruichi Shihoin was the only person he could consider to be a best friend. She pushed him, reminded him of the fire he'd once possessed and when he was in the wrong she never hesitated to tell him so. She was brutally honest with him, didn't fear him and was actually very good at keeping secrets. She really did want him to be happy and she tried to be supportive even if she didn't always agree with him. The games of flash tag weren't too bad either… not that he would ever admit to enjoying them… However it was one of the few things that allowed him to feel a kind of freedom he hadn't truly had in years. Not since he was the brash upstart scion that she had berated and annoyed all those years ago.

At least the fire hadn't gone out completely. It was tempered, and at times little more than an ember in the dark but there was still some there. He might never blaze to life like he had in his youth - time and more had tempered him too much for that to ever return… but so long as there was even an ember, he would not have to worry about one of Yoruichi's threats. He remembered all too well what she had said would come to pass if he ever became a complete mindless drone and mentally he shuddered to think of it.

Aside from Yoruichi, the people he had been closest to, were his Grandfather - Ginrei and perhaps Captain Ukitake. He did not really get along with most of his contemporaries and let us not start on most of the other nobles. Even most of the Kuchiki Clan members were not people he'd want to deal with if he had any way to get out of it… but things were as they were and he could not change them and so he merely continued on as he had been for nearly a century.

All of his other interpersonal interactions were more work related. He spoke with some of his peers from time to time... But it was never social. It was always business. To the other members of the Gotei, he was the Captain of the 6th Squad, not just Byakuya Kuchiki. Of course he was seldom ever without title, and though it had never bothered him before, lately, there had been times when he wished that he could just be... whatever was left behind the heavy titles he bore. He was brought out of his internal musings by his Lieutenant's voice.

"I was surprised Haru was willing to mark Eri though… to get her to click back into whatever it was that happened during their progress test. He held back some - you could see he wasn't going all out but he was definitely determined to do what he had to do in order to push her back to that…" Renji marvels.

Byakuya nods slightly. "Yes, it seemed that he had resigned himself to doing whatever he had to. Had it taken longer or more, I am certain he would have pushed her as hard as it was required though I do not believe he would have harmed her greatly. They are both still very rough around the edges but there will be time for them to refine their skills. Though I wonder what the result will be if Erisia really does not use kido during their rematch."

"As good as she's getting, Haru's got that 11th mentality, unless she gets lucky Haru's gonna get her eventually, oh she'll make him work for it, but I don't know that she'll win." Renji muses.

Byakuya ponders that. "You are probably right. Though I believe it will still be a good match." Renji had to agree with that. Regardless of whether or not Erisia won or lost, it promised to be an interesting rematch.

"Since we were kinda talkin' about it already... What squad d'ya think Eri'll end up in?" Renji inquires.

Byakuya had to ponder that for a few moments... "It will, I think largely be up to Erisia where she ends up. With time and the proper influence, she could end up in several different squads. There are a few that she could do well in... Though I believe I overheard her mention an interest in the 10th squad. But as I said, it will be up to her where she ends up." He replies.

Renji took this information in. "She might not be ready for the 10th straight out of the Academy. They tend to get sent to the Living World for a good many missions and with her personality, I think she might need more time, even after graduation to become more sure of herself. It seems like it's been a long time since she had people encouraging her and she's not gonna get back on track overnight. I guess all that time she had to spend alone only bandaged the wounds people like her father made. She's still healing from that and more I'm sure. Once she does though, I'm sure Hitsugaya'd like the help with paperwork." Renji laughs.

"While she does accomplish things, she seems to have little faith in herself. Her self doubt is the biggest hurdle she will have to overcome. Time in the 4th could help her, but as much as she has learned healing arts already I do not think it is what she truly wishes to pursue... She may not have the 11th's blood thirst, but she does have a deep desire to protect others." Byakuya muses.

"She'd need a place that would foster her faith in herself and her abilities... Give her the time and room to grow without throwing her in to the deep end of the pool so ta speak." Renji ponders...

Byakuya nodded and pondered this. Where would they... then it dawned on him. "The thirteenth. They patrol Seireitei yes, but they are not a full combat squad. She would get to practice the things she learns at the Academy, but she would not have to worry about living world missions and fighting Hollows so soon. Captain Ukitake is a more gentle spirit, like Erisia is. Rukia has grown under his guidance and I believe Erisia would as well."

"Perhaps we ought to suggest it... first to Captain Ukitake then to Erisia, what do you think Captain?"

Byakuya nods. "I will mention it to him tomorrow, I do have a meeting with him." They finished their lunch and made their way back in to the office to work on paperwork until Erisia and her friends returned from their little sight seeing tour and file delivering adventure.

Renji settled in at his desk, and went over the conversation he'd just had with his Captain in his head as he went through signing forms and the regular monotony of paperwork. Something was definitely up with his Captain. Byakuya took honor seriously - yes, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed that there might be more than honor invested in helping Erisia. It would certainly be interesting to watch this play out... and he was going to watch it. He'd keep it quiet for now, lest the whole thing blow up in his face like Shakkaho but he'd be watching...


	17. Chapter 17

Byakuya had given Erisia files to deliver to the 4th, 10th, and 11th squads respectively. There had been an altercation between some members of the 6th and 11th squads and so a copy of Byakuya's report of the incident had to be handed to Kenpachi - not that he ever seemed to read them from what Erisia understood but Byakuya followed protocol nearly to the letter. She had looked at the insignias on the folders she'd been given and decided to go to the 11th squad first to get it out of the way.

"So, where we headed Eri?" Akane inquires.

"To the 11th, unfortunately. Byakuya-sama gave me a report to deliver to the 11th as well as files to return to the 10th and 4th squads. I figured that it would be easiest to get this out of the way first." Erisia explains. She stops at the gate. There in the courtyard, members of the 11th were sparring and Yachiru was egging them on of course. Yumi and Ikkaku were goofing off - sparring but not seriously, neither of them even seemed to have broken a sweat... not that Yumi sweated...such an ugly thing.

Erisia pondered who best to deliver the report to and decided that of those present, Yumi was the most responsible - even if Yachiru was the Lieutenant. She made her way over to one of the guards. "Delivery for 5th seat Ayasegawa." She says to the guard. She'd been through this enough before, maybe not at the 11th but while she'd been running errands, she'd gotten used to the more proper way of doing things here in Seireitei. The guard summons Yumi over and of course, Ikkaku follows him.

"Eri-chan... What a lovely surprise." Yumi twitters. "What brings you to the 11th today?" He inquires.

"Byakuya-sama asked if I would deliver this file. It is supposed to go to Kenpachi but I did not see him out here... I figured you were the most trustworthy one to deliver it to... You'll see to it that your Captain gets it... right?" Erisia asks, all the while doing her best to ignore Ikkaku.

"Of course. Who are your friends, Eri-chan?" Yumi asks, looking at the three unfamiliar faces. He knew Rikichi was a 6th squad member... Yumi remembered everyone he met - even in passing. It was just something he did.

"These are my academy friends. Haru, Yasuo, and Akane." She replies, pointing each one out in turn.

"Guys, this is Yumichika Ayasegawa 5th seat of the 11th squad." She introduces them around - pointedly ignoring Ikkaku.

"Che, what am I chopped liver?" Ikkaku pipes up.

"And this, is 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku." She says in a tone that sounds almost bored. Color her friends curious.

"You owe me a rematch, no kido." Ikkaku says from behind Yumi where he was leaning against the wall.

Erisia actually moves to look at him, cocking her head to one side, a brow arched. "You do realize that it would earn you absolutely nothing more than save perhaps trouble to fight me now - right?" She asks. She doesn't give him room to answer. "I'm just a lowly soon to be 2nd year student at the Academy. I will not be allowed to select my sword until I return to the school. It is laughable to think you want to challenge a mere student..." Erisia says sharply... And loudly enough that it got the attention of a certain pink haired girl.

Yachiru comes bouncing over and immediately attaches herself to Ikkaku's back and starts biting his head. "What have I told you Baldy, stay away from Eri-chan... Don't make me call Ken-chan and get him to knock some sense into you." She warns, the angry pink cat swirl of her reiatsu making Erisia's friends stumble backwards...

"Che, fine, fine... but you get into a Squad and I'm gonna want that rematch... Eri-hime." Ikkaku sneers before turning and heading back into the courtyard. Yachiru hops off his shoulders and begins to inspect the unfamiliar people.

"So who're they?" Yachiru asks...

"These are my friends from the Academy. Haru, Yasuo and Akane." Erisia explains.

"Any of 'em like to fight?" Yachiru asks with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Erisia chuckles. "As a matter of fact, my friend Haru is probably going to end up in the 11th squad when we graduate from the Academy."

"Really? Ohh that's going to be a fun day... and I have a long time to plan for it too. We're gonna have to make sure your test is really good, since you're one of Eri's friends." Yachiru muses.

"Test? And what can I do to pass that test?" Haru asks, curious.

Yachiru smirks. "Don't die." She giggles and then bounds off, having heard the jingle of a certain Captain's hair bells.

Yumi was chuckling and shaking his head. "You're lucky she'll forget all about that by the time you graduate. We don't really kill our new recruits, it's not allowed. Make them wish they were dead certainly, and you'll likely become intimately acquainted with the 4th squad barracks, but if you can handle that, then you'll be welcomed here." Yumi says simply as he cleans some dirt from under his nails.

"I'll make sure I can." Haru says with a wolfish grin, undaunted by the words they'd thrown at him... He was sure those had been a test in and of themselves.

Yumi smiled at that. "Well then, perhaps I shall have to remember to make certain you are tested more in the event that my dear Lieutenant forgets."

"I'll take whatever you throw at me." Haru responds simply.

Yumi looked to Eri. "I like him. You keep him on his toes, Eri-chan. If he has any hope of making it in the 11th squad, he will need to be at the top of his game... unless he wants to end up permanently in the 4th squad." Yumi chuckles.

"I will." Erisia says with a smile and a nod.

"You should get going since you still have things to deliver. If you have time, stop by before you return to the Academy, at least to say goodbye , Eri-chan." Yumi says with a grin and then flits off to join in the sparring once again.

"He's something else." Haru muses.

"Yes, he is... But Yumi is very much a member of the 11th squad... But he's also more than that. I got to learn more about him as he taught me hand to hand. He was somewhat teasing you Haru, but I wouldn't put it past him or Yachiru to make your test a little harder than the others. Sorry about that."

"Meh, it's alright. Let 'em test me... it'll just prove I belong here all the more." Haru says with a shrug.

They continued on their way, stopping at the 10th next. "Delivery for Captain Hitsugaya." She says to the shinigami at the squad gate. The man nods and moves off to inform the captain, waving them in once permission is granted.

"Hello Erisia-san. How are you today?" Hitsugaya asks, not looking up from his paperwork.

"I am well, thank you for asking, Captain Hitsugaya. I have a file, Byakuya-sama requested I return to you." She says as she approaches the desk. He pauses long enough to look at her, take the file and notice that she has others with her.

"These would be your friends from the Academy?" He inquires.

"Yes, Sir. Akane, Yasuo and Haru... this is Captain Hitsugaya." Erisia says with a smile.

"I asked if it would be alright to show them around a little as I made the few deliveries for Byakuya-sama and he said it would be fine." She explains.

Hitsugaya nods. "What brings you to the Gotei today, I would think you would want to enjoy your break more." He muses as he returns to his paperwork.

"Oh, Byakuya-sama granted us the use of one of the training areas not being used at the 6th squad for some sparring. I take it Lieutenant Matsumoto is away at lunch?" She inquires.

"Yes, she left not long before you arrived actually. Which kind of sparring were you working on?"

"We were working on zanjutsu. During our last test, Haru and I were actually paired against each other... and something kind of sparked... we were trying to recreate it."

"What sparked?"

"I think, it was... the spirit within maybe... I don't know... Haru's strike actually slipped past my guard and it just sparked something within and my focus homed in on him and things just became... more. It is hard to explain properly, Sir."

Hitsugaya nods. "It sounds like you might have momentarily touched the power within where from both you and the spirit of your zanpakuto stem. It might be wise to attempt to reach that power again. Remember to keep your mind and heart open so that you might hear the voice of your zanpakuto. They are part of you and will be for a very long time. If you can start with a common ground it will make things easier later." He advises.

The friends all nod... They say their goodbyes and depart to make the last delivery. "Do you really think that might have been from your zanpakuto, even though we don't have our swords yet?" Akane asks.

"Well, the spirit is part of us already, the sword is just a focus for it - right? It's said that Captain Hitsugaya was speaking with his zanpakuto spirit long before he even entered the Academy. It is possible for everyone to begin communicating with their zanpakuto spirit... You just have to quiet the inner noise and open yourself to hear what it might say. It might not work at first, but you have to prove that you really want to hear it I think. Lots of people have said different things - based off their own experiences... I'm just trying to make the most sense of all the information I've been given." Erisia says with a small laugh.

~ They are going to find out sooner or later Erisia. ~ Kumori purrs...

~ Then they will find out later. I am not ready for them to know yet.~ Erisia retorts and she feels Kumori retreat back within again...

"Guess we'll all have to try it then. It'd be nice to be the first ones in our class to start speaking with our zanpakuto spirits - wouldn't it?" Akane asks.

"Yes, it would be... but these things come in their own time so we might have to be patient to be worthy." Erisia muses.

"But it's worth it." Yasuo chimes in.

They continue on their way... Rikichi following behind them... He wondered how Erisia did it. How she managed to keep so many secrets. Granted he was one of only a few that knew about Erisia's situation but it was mind boggling how well she flowed with the lies she had to tell... He knew the Captain Commander himself had issued the order for her to keep the truth hidden at least while she was in the Academy, but he was certain that it didn't make it any easier.

"The 4th squad is centrally located... making it easily accessed from any of the outlying squads. It took me forever to learn my way around, but knowing the 4th is in the middle, helps. If I get lost, I just go to the middle and find the right way back to where I want to go from there." Erisia explains with a laugh.

They come upon Hanataro in the courtyard. "Hey Eri-chan and friends!" Hanataro calls out, waving to them all. They make their way into the courtyard. "So what brings you guys over here? Everything's okay I hope?"

"Yes Hanataro, it's fine, I just have a file for Captain Unohana from Byakuya-sama. I also thought it might be wise to show them around a little... and of course I think it's important they know where the 4th squad is." Erisia says with a light chuckle.

"She's in her office. Welcome to the 4th." Hanataro says as he departs to get back to his work.

Erisia leads them up to Captain Unohana's office and knocks on the door. "Come in." Comes the soft, but strong voice of the 4th squad Captain.

Erisia opens the door. "Good Afternoon, Captain Unohana." She says with a polite bow.

"Good afternoon, Erisia-san. How can I help you today?"

"I am delivering a file from Byakuya-sama and kind of giving my academy friends a mini tour." Erisia says with a smile.

"Well come in all of you, there's plenty of room. Please, sit." Unohana says with a smile, gesturing to the seats in the office. "Hello Rikichi. How is your shoulder?" Unohana inquires.

"It's been fine. I even sparred a bit with Renji today and it doesn't even ache." Rikichi replies.

Erisia made the introductions while Captain Unohana poured them all a cup of tea. "A pleasure to meet all of you." the Captain says with a warm smile.

They talked for a little bit, and it came out that Akane was interested in pursuing healing more seriously. Captain Unohana smiled at this. "We are always glad to have new healers added to our ranks. I will stress that it is important to maintain enough of a balance across the board that should you need to fight that you are capable of it. The rest you will have to learn by doing and temper with time." Unohana explains.

"Thank you very much Captain Unohana." Akane says with a smile.

"It is my pleasure. I believe that everyone should have at least a basic knowledge of healing - it can give an injured person the time needed to get a healer to them... Time that could be the difference between life or death... and for anyone that has a true desire to be a healer, I am more than happy to foster it." Unohana explains.

They finish their tea and the conversation and then part ways. "Time to return to the 6th." Erisia says as she stretches after standing... She'd done a lot today and it seemed her body had enjoyed sitting down just a little too much.

"Time for that rematch." Haru chuckles.

"You and that rematch... I should use kido anyway, just to shut you up." Erisia teases.

"So what was up with the 11th squad 3rd seat anyway?" Haru asks. Erisia sighs, she'd hoped that since no one had said anything about it before that no one was going to... So much for that hope.

'Since Byakuya-sama brought me to the seireitei proper... to meet with people who would end up training me... Ikkaku ran into me, by coincidence and he... saw a new girl he did not know and for some ungodly reason he took to trying to hit on me... and no matter how many times I asked him to stop or just simply ran and hid elsewhere, he's never gotten the point... Well last time, I did not shy away and when he came towards me, I used his momentum against him to flip him on his back... And then, I bound him with a silently cast Sai... in front of around 50 members of the 11th squad as well as Yumichika and... I think Yachiru." She explains with a deep sigh.

Her friends just blinked at her. "I was just so tired of it... and really had he been paying attention I never would have been able to do that... it was pure luck... but... he feels he's been slighted and wants to get some of his own back... of course Yumi told me that so long as I do not accept the challenge, Ikkaku can't do more than brood... I had hoped he'd have given up but it seems he hasn't."

"You... did what... to the 3rd seat of the 11th?" Haru asks, having trouble wrapping his head around that.

She sighs. "You heard me and as I said it was luck. Had he been paying any attention I never would have been able to do any of that... It's hardly impressive that I caught someone off guard when they weren't paying attention to begin with. It's not skill, it's luck pure and simple... Now can we please just leave it there?" Erisia pleads.

"Sure, Eri... but that's still just kinda whoa." Haru chuckles. She just shakes her head and keeps walking... leading them back to the 6th...

They return to the office. "So what did you think of the small portion of the Gotei you were able to tour?" Byakuya inquires.

"Interesting place." Haru says simply.

"Yumi was kind enough to give Haru some things to keep in mind if he wants to join the 11th and Captain Unohana made a few suggestions for Akane as well." Erisia explains.

"Then it was a good tour. I may have some advice for you, Yasuo... though first I must ask, as it appears that two of your friends have their sights set on squads already, if there is any squad in particular you were hoping to join?" Byakuya asks looking up from his paperwork to regard Yasuo more seriously.

Yasuo blinked a moment, taken off guard by the question and the weight of the Captain's gaze... "Well, Sir... before having met you or your Lieutenant... I had been doing some research into the various squads... I wanted to find out what I might need to learn depending on which squads appealed to me. The history of the 6th squad, while not detailed is still highly regarded and well spoken of. There is more of a balance across the board in the shinigami arts for the 6th squad... This appealed to me. Not just focusing on one, but finding a balance between them all. It seemed like a challenge I would not easily overcome but one that would be very rewarding once I did... since meeting both you and your Lieutenant, as well as Rikichi, I am even more convinced that should I work hard enough to earn it, that I would find a place within the 6th Squad, Sir." Yasuo says as respectfully as he can.

Byakuya listened to the boy... The tone of the words pleased him... The boy had a respectful tone and had put a great deal of thought into this already and he was only going in to his second year - it was impressive. "Then I must suggest that you continue to pursue that balance you seek. Work hard to do the best that you can in all of your classes and if you can manage that, then when you graduate, you may well find a place here in the 6th." Byakuya says diplomatically. Though he'd already decided he agreed with Renji's sentiment, he did not want the boy to think he had it licked already. He did not want Yasuo to think he could slack off - because to join the 6th, he couldn't.

Yasuo just sat there blinking for several long moments... then nodded. "Thank you Sir, I will do my best to become a shinigami this squad could be proud of." He says softly.

"You are welcome." Byakuya responds as he returns to his paperwork.

"So, about that rematch Eri..." Haru prods.

"You're not going to stop that are you?" Erisia asks with a chuckle.

"Not likely, no." Haru laughs.

"Fine, come on then you..." Erisia says as she rises and they depart for the training field.


	18. Chapter 18

Renji watched the interaction carefully, though he did not seem to be paying much attention. However, he was focusing on reading Erisia's reiatsu. Something felt off. She seemed okay enough, but there had been a sharpness, bitter edged in the air and it had seemed to be coming from Erisia - which confused him. He turns to look at Akane and Yasuo who had not yet made to follow Erisia and Haru.

"Did something happen while you were out? Erisia don't seem quite like herself." Renji coaxes.

Akane looked to him... "Ikkaku was bothering her. Saying that she owed him a real fight - no kido." Akane answers.

Renji sighed and shook his head. "Che, he's still on that? I though Yumi and I straightened him out." Renji mutters.

"Well she did retort that she is just a student and that she does not even have a real blade yet. Of course all that did was get him to say that once she graduates, he wants a real fight. Lieutenant Yachiru overheard the altercation and proceeded to tell Baldy to leave Erisia alone and did threaten to sick Ken-chan on him if he did not." Yasuo reports.

Renji just keeps shaking his head. "I'd go try to knock some sense into Ikkaku, but it won't work. Just, keep an eye on Eri-chan Akane... She's trying to act like she's fine but she's not and if she doesn't let it go, it's only going to hurt her."

"How can you tell?" Akane inquires.

"Her reiatsu's off. It's sharper and it's got a bitter edge to it. It ain't good to bottle stuff up."

"I'll watch out for her Renji. We should go though, or we're going to miss the rematch." Akane chuckles. She and Yasuo soon slipped out the door. It kind of amazed them that Renji was so worried about Erisia... it really did seem like he'd stepped into a big brotherly sort of role.

Byakuya looked to his Lieutenant once Erisia's friends departed. He too had sensed the difference in Erisia's reiatsu. It seemed that Renji was getting much more perceptive.

"I don't think I've ever seen Eri-chan mad like that. She really must hate Ikkaku." Renji chuckles.

"It would see he has indeed touched a nerve." Byakuya agrees.

"You gonna watch her spar this time, Captain?"

"I will watch as I watch all the recruits when I am not leading drills... from a hidden vantage." Is all he says to that.

"We should get goin' then, Captain." Renji points out.

The second match between Erisia and Haru was perhaps even more interesting than the first. Erisia was light and quick on her feet and what she lacked in brute strength, she made up for in agility. Her movements were becoming more fluid, graceful. One could see the almost feline grace starting to come through.

~ You are doing much better. ~ Kumori comments.

~ It feels easier this time.~

~ The more you practice, the easier it will become until it is second nature to you.~

~ We'll be sparring Haru a lot then, won't we?~ Erisia chuckles.

~ Perhaps.~ Kumori echoes the chuckling tone of her words then fades back to watch the fight... Byakuya felt that strange yet familiar feeling - the presence...

~The shadow panther watches her fight as well.~ Senbonzakura confirms.

Haru noticed the change in Erisia and decided that it was safe to let go just a little more. It wasn't that he thought she wasn't capable or anything - he knew she was. But this wasn't some to the death fight, this was sparring and he was still learning to control all of what he was learning he could do and he didn't want to accidentally hurt her by being stupid. But he could certainly up his game.

~ Careful, he's not holding back as much. ~ Kumori warns a moment before the strike comes. Haru got in a good hit to Eri's shoulder. She winced and then looked at him. "Giving you a real blade is going to be a very bad idea." She teases.

"Just means you gotta try harder to keep up Eri-hime." Haru teases back.

At hearing the usage of the moniker Ikkaku had used in such a scathing tone only an hour earlier, Erisia went into a kind of dread calm... Haru didn't realize the mistake he'd just made in teasingly calling her the same nickname Ikkaku had sneered at her. Her reiatsu spiked, her anger flared and her focus trained in on him. Soon, Haru was the one pressed to retreat from her attacks.

Renji and Byakuya noticed the change that came over her and watched more closely. Gone was any kind of hesitation or doubt. There was conviction behind every movement. All that sharp edged anger was now being channeled into sparring with Haru and the results were impressive. She was tapping into her power without even thinking. She just wanted to make Haru eat his words.

"Eri's gonna have to thank Ikkaku." Renji chuckles.

"For what?" Akane inquires.

"For helping her finally get in touch with zanjutsu. I can't see a bit of doubt or hesitation. I'm guessing Ikkaku was the one who first called her Eri-hime?"

"He did."

Renji chuckles. "Bad idea on Haru's part to repeat it then. She might not be the brute fighter that Haru is, but Eri's got a lot of potential. What she lacks in blood thirst, is made up for with how fast she is and how she calculates her moves. She's using kido tactics instead of warrior tactics and it certainly ain't what Haru's used to. Battles ain't always won by brute strength... Sometimes it's the more calculating mind that will simply wait for the brute to get himself in where he can't get out of and take advantage of the opportunity."

Byakuya watched very carefully, he noticed the flickers of shadows in the swirl of Erisia's energy. She was angry and since he was adept he could see it... Fighting angry was not always wise, but she would learn the error of that hopefully today and not on the real field of battle. Still it was amusing to watch her come to life and battle so vibrantly when before she was so timid.

She was slowly coming in to the potential they had all sensed within her. It was somewhat gratifying to know that in some small way, he had helped to make this possible for her. He had not been able to save her completely but she was here, and she was coming in to a life perhaps too soon yes, but one she had been destined for regardless... She was doing well at the Academy and she had made friends...

Why then did he feel... strange? There was something nagging at him and he was not certain as to what that was. It bothered him that there was a mystery within himself to be solved that was eluding him. He pulled himself from his thoughts and refocused on Erisia's sparring match. He was just in time to see her strike him hard enough that he hit the ground. How interesting.

"Damn it Erisia!" Haru mutters as he gets up, dusting himself off.

"What is the matter Haru... cannot handle being beat by a girl half your size?" She giggles impishly. Oh no, she'd been around Yachiru just a touch too much...

"I'm trying to spar with you not fight you to hurt you Erisia."

"Then perhaps you should keep your guard up better so I cannot hurt you and I owed you that one... for the hit to my shoulder." She points out. Yep, she was definitely channeling all the anger at Ikkaku into her match with Haru of course he had kind of brought it on himself.

"What in the nine hells has got into you Eri?"

"Word of warning... Never call me Eri-hime again... I want nothing to do with any idiocy that bald headed oaf spouts. And if you do not want to fight for real pull your strikes... and don't hit me."

Haru blinked at her... Wow... Never piss her off again.. She was scary and that was only likely to get worse not better the more training she got. He didn't really quite know what to make of things... But he shook it off and went right back to fighting. If she was pissed off, let her be pissed off... maybe sparring would get it out of her system and she could go back to being the Eri-chan they all knew and loved.

Back and forth the fight went... Haru started pushing Erisia harder and harder. Whatever had gotten in to her she didn't seem to notice - at least not at first. She just kept going right back at him, the sound of their wooden practice swords striking against each other loud and fast. She pressed him back, he regained the advantage. Dodge one strike, go low, try for a leg sweep... Roll out of the way of another strike...

The tip of Haru's sword collided with the ground close enough to her ear that she felt the movement of air from the strike. She got out of the way, moving quickly to get a better vantage to study the fight and her opponent. She was tempted to use kido but she had given her word not to and she would stick by it... But she was getting tired and she wanted the fight to be over now.

She moved in, and her blows landed harder than Haru had expected. Her arm strength had improved and she certainly wasn't as frail or weak as she looked and right now that was only amplified by her anger. But she was getting tired and just a little sloppy now. She still didn't have the stamina for this kind of sparring but it'd come with time.

She felt her energy flagging and was so distracted by that, she didn't see the blow coming in time to dodge it completely, as such, his sword caught her temple... and the world went dark. Haru was stunned, he hadn't wanted to hurt her and his practice sword fell numb from his fingertips as he watched her fall to the ground. He couldn't move... But he didn't have to...

Without even thinking about it, the moment Erisia's sword fell from her hands and she began to fall, flash step was moving Byakuya towards her. For some reason he had this need to protect her. He did not fully understand it and seeing her falling he had not stopped to think about her actions. Everyone else seemed too stunned to act. As Captain of the 6th he could not hesitate. He picked her up and soon he was moving towards the fourth.


	19. Chapter 19

Unohana had been in the receiving area of the 4th when Byakuya dropped out of flash step, seeming to materialize in the middle of the room with an unconscious Erisia in his arms and a strange look in his eyes. Oh the Noble's mask of neutrality was in place but there was a slightly haunted look within his eyes. A look she had not seen since Hisana's death. This was not to that level, but it was enough for her to notice, though no one else likely would.

"What has happened?" Unohana inquires as she approaches them. Byakuya explains and Unohana gestures for him to follow her. Obediently he does and soon he is lead to a healing room. Ever so gently he settles Erisia on to the cot. His care betrayed more than any fleeting glimpses within his eyes might tell the Healer. So very interesting. Perhaps she would have to speak with Ukitake and gain his take on the situation.

Unohana quickly went to work and soon enough, Erisia's lashes were fluttering against her cheeks as she came back to the world. "Wh... what happened?" She asks, sounding confused and wincing at the light, it seemed so bright to her.

"You were sparring with Haru and something angered you deeply. You pursued the fight more... vigorously than you have before. You pushed your limits and your focus was not 100%. Haru was able to get in a strike, unfortunately to your temple." Byakuya explains.

"Oh... right.." Erisia sighs.

"You will be fine Erisia-san. You will find yourself a bit more sensitive to light and until you've had some proper rest, you may get a little dizzy. I suggest you take it easy and certainly no sparring for at least a full 24 hours... though I would prefer it if you waited until your return to the Academy just to be safe. If tomorrow you still do not feel right, please return here and we will see what we can do for you. You might have a bit of a headache but that is normal." Unohana explains.

Erisia nods. "I am sorry I worried anyone." She says softly.

"Do not be. Accidents can happen, better they happen in the safety of a sparring ring than elsewhere. Have you learned anything from this experience, Erisia-san?" Byakuya asks in a neutral tone.

"No sparring - especially not with Haru when I'm mad enough to not think properly." She says with a little sigh.

"What angered you, Erisia-san?" Unohana inquired.

"The behavior of the 3rd seat of the 11th squad... and his calling me Eri-hime in a very rude tone... a nickname Haru pulled out while we were sparring and it just made me so mad thinking about that..." She trails off for a moment to take a calming breath. "Thinking about the behavior of Third Seat Ikkaku." She explains.

"I see." Was all Unohana could really say to that. "Would you excuse us a moment, Erisia-san?" The healer inquires and Erisia nods, while Unohana slips out the door and Byakuya follows.

"Have someone check on Erisia throughout the night, just to make sure there is no lasting effect from this. It is still a few hours before she will likely want to rest, but it is better to err on the side of caution."

"I will ensure someone checks on her." Byakuya replies simply and the pair rejoin Erisia.

"Well, please try to be more careful in your sparring, Erisia-san. You are free to leave the 4th as long as you feel up to it."

"Thank you, Captain Unohana." Erisia says with a polite bow and the healer nods her head.

Erisia gets to her feet, she felt a little dizzy but it wasn't that bad. A few initially shaky steps and her equilibrium seemed to right itself. She and Byakuya leave the 4th to find all of her friends standing there in the courtyard.

"Are you okay, Eri-chan? Kami I'm so sorry I hit you... I didn't mean to, really I didn't. You'd been dodging everything so well... I should have pulled back when I saw you starting to get tired, but you were still coming at me so I figured you must be okay. I'm so sorry Eri." Haru rambles.

"It is alright Haru... it was my fault... I should have called the fight, but I was so mad I couldn't even think clearly... " She sighs.

"You were both at fault... Let's leave it at that... okay?" Akane suggests. Haru and Erisia nod in agreement and they make their way back to the 6th.

Soon enough it was time for Erisia's friends to return to their own homes. Each thanked Captain Kuchiki for allowing them to use his barracks training grounds and then departed with Erisia and Renji escorting them. They returned to the 6th using shunpo so the trip hadn't taken as long as it could have. Erisia had been quiet and introspective on the return trip. She hadn't meant to get so out of control with her anger but Haru had touched a nerve.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Eri…We all lose our tempers from time to time." Renji says as they touch down just outside the 6th.

Erisia looks at him, somewhat startled. "How did you know?"

"It's all over your reiatsu, Eri."

"It is just that, I know I should not have let it get to me… but Ikkaku makes me so mad. How many times must he be told I have no interest before he finally gets it? I don't want his attention at all… and now, he wants to challenge me because he feels slighted… but it was just luck I landed him on his back… had he been paying attention instead of expecting me to run away, I never would have been able to." She sighs deeply.

"You're right, you shouldn't have… but you're not a machine, Eri. You're going to get upset from time to time. It happens to all of us. As for Ikkaku, well he's hard headed. He thinks you're attractive and I'm sure that you shrank away only interested him more… and then you landed him on his back and kido use not withstanding that probably only made him more interested. You're just going to have to get used to his attitude because it hasn't changed in all the years I've known him. If you never accept his challenge he won't do a thing to you Eri."

"Someday, I might accept it just to get him to leave me alone, even if I end up in the 4th for it… especially if he's just going to keep this up." She mutters. Renji chuckles and ruffles her hair.

They make their way back in to the office and Byakuya is there, finishing up the last bit of paperwork as there were some reports that he had to deal with that his lieutenant did not.

"How are you feeling, Erisia-san?" He inquires.

"A little tired… I think I shouldn't have used shunpo.. But we didn't go really fast, just a little bit to get back here faster."

"Captain Unohana stated that you should take it easy." He reminds her.

"Well I didn't think a light bit of shunpo would do any harm and it would have taken forever to get back here if we walked."

"You will take it easy as Captain Unohana suggested."

"Yes, Sir." Erisia says softly.

"We will join you outside in a moment, if you would excuse us, Erisia-san. There is something I need to discuss with my Lieutenant."

"Of course Sir." She says as she slips out.

"Sorry Cap'n I didn't know she was supposed to take it easy." Renji says softly.

"It is alright, but now that you do, you will make certain she does not exert herself until she returns to the Academy. I believe we need to keep an eye on her. The fighting spirit within has been sparked to life and if her reaction to Third Seat Ikkaku is any indication, she will need more temperance unless she wishes to end up back in the 4th. I have felt the shadow panther watching. She is tapping in to that power."

"I thought I noticed shadows flickering in her reiatsu…" Renji comments. "You think the shadow panther is going to let her tap in to more?"

"I am uncertain. He has not done much more than tell her his name. Senbonzakura seems to believe that the panther is wise and will only push her as far as she needs to go… But she should be watched regardless."

Renji nods. "Uruhara's tests were pretty on point then, weren't they?"

"It would indeed seem so."

"Well let's hope the panther keeps her outta trouble. He lets her tap in to too much too soon and she might get herself hurt. She still needs to learn more control."

"I agree. She will learn it at the Academy, but with the spikes in her reiatsu today, she is starting down a path that she should not be walking until closer to her graduation."

"Well hopefully it was just the addition of her anger to the mix that caused it. She doesn't like that she lost it like she did. I told her it happens to all of us… we're not machines and sometimes emotions get the better of it. She just needs to temper that reaction."

Byakuya nods. "I believe we have kept her waiting long enough. Get some rest Lieutenant and good work today."

"Thank you Captain." Renji says as they turn and depart. Renji turned to go home, which was in the opposite direction from where Erisia and Byakuya had to go…

Erisia was sitting beneath one of the trees, waiting. It was a nice evening and she was a little tired. She knew that Captain Unohana had told her to take it easy, but she didn't think Shunpo was really all that bad… She wondered what Renji and Byakuya were talking about but she figured it was business… There were a few times when she'd been asked to leave. She knew there were some things that she wasn't allowed to know yet because she was a student,. It was alright….

"I am sorry, I really didn't think that shunpo was what she meant."

"It is always best when dealing with Captain Unohana to figure that when she says nothing strenuous, she means anything that exerts a great deal of energy. Walking is fine but running is out as is shunpo." He explains.

"I wish she had said that when we were in the 4th. Thank you for getting me there so quickly."

"It is my duty as a captain to make certain anyone injured is taken care of." He says in that neutral tone.

~ But it is not your duty to personally assure that.~ Senbonzakura chides. Byakuya ignores his zanpakuto's comment.

Erisia nods… She figured he would consider it part of his honor and duty to make sure his squad was taken care of. "It is going to be a long walk home." She comments.

"But a familiar one. It is a pleasant evening so the walk should not be unpleasant."

Eri nods and follows, walking in step with him if only because he slowed his pace to match hers. Of course she was already tired. She'd sparred Haru twice today and pushed herself really hard, gotten probably a concussion and then had used shunpo even though she likely shouldn't have.

"Did you watch any of the sparring?" Erisia inquires, curious to know.

"I did. All of you seem to be doing well."

"I just wish I could focus without having to get hurt first."

"Do you remember what it felt like when it clicked for you?"

"I think so."

"Focus on that feeling, remember it and draw it to you as you need until it becomes second nature for you. We all have to find some way to tap in to it initially. Then you merely repeat it until you no longer need the trigger."

Erisia nods. "That makes sense. I suppose I will have to see if Kumori can help me with that."

"He has been a good guide for you thus far. It is good that you are already learning to trust him. You will find that your zanpakuto - if you listen to it, will be a very good teacher. Take your time and listen, learn that which you need to learn and you will find the rewards to be quite great."

"Thank you for the advice Byakuya." She says softly. They were only about halfway to the manor… and she was feeling a bit light headed… Definitely should have listened to Unohana. Due to their proximity in walking side by side, he felt the fluctuation of her energy much more easily. Noticing her fall out of step also clued him in.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Just a little dizzy… Give me a moment, and I will be fine."

He pauses, considering things. "I think that you have perhaps exerted yourself enough for one day, particularly after Captain Unohana's warning." He says simply as he takes a step back towards her. She looks at him confused.

"I will be fine in a moment."

"We are bound by the orders of the Captain of the Healing squad." He says as he picks her up. She was very shocked by this. "And this way, is much more logical. I can use shunpo to get us back to the estate much faster and you can rest as the Healer suggested."

~ A strange time to listen to the Healer's advice.~ Senbonzakura muses.

Within moments they were at the Estate. Once they were inside he carefully returned her to her feet. She offered a soft thanks… "Why don't you rest until dinner is ready. I will have Yuriko come get you as soon as it is."

Erisia nods and moves to her room… She quickly washes up and slips a soft blue yukata on and lays on her futon. Her mind racing with the way it felt to be held in his arms… she could not allow herself to think that way, but… it was so very hard to stop.


	20. Chapter 20

Byakuya departed and made his way to his private office, informing Yuriko along the way to fetch Erisia once dinner was prepared. He closed the door and sat at his desk, closing his eyes and attempting to center himself. He was drawn then in to his inner world.

The samurai that was Senbonzakura was seated in a meditative position by the koi pond. His mindscape seemed to mirror the Kuchiki estates to some degree though things in it would change from time to time. He was a little surprised to have been drawn here. Though his rapport with his zanpakuto was quite good it was nowhere near the bond like that between Hitsugaya and Hyourinmaru. It was not often that Senbonzakura felt the need to summon him here.

"Is something amiss?" Byakuya inquires.

"No... and yes." The spirit says cryptically. Byakuya makes his way closer, to take up a similar meditative posture across from his zanpakuto.

"Please, explain." Byakuya coaxes.

"Everything is as it always is. Yet, a pebble disturbs the surface of the pond, settling upon the bottom forever changing the landscape of the world beyond the surface though it stills once more."

He was used to Senbonzakura being poetic and vague. The riddles were meant to sharpen the mind and Byakuya had enough experience with them to decipher them much more quickly than he had in the beginning. Still this was not a topic he wished to think on much less speak about. He sighs.

"There should be no shame, no guilt." The spirit continues.

Byakuya looks up, meeting the eyes that stared beyond the mask that hid the spirit's face. There was a question in his gaze though he spoke nothing aloud.

"Till death do us part. That is the traditional sentiment in the binding words that were spoken so long ago. When death came, you were released from them." Senbonzakura says simply. Byakuya looked taken aback.

"Time is not currently conducive or permissible and that much I can understand. What I cannot understand is why you turn so vehemently away from what you feel." Senbonzakura muses. "You create disharmony within yourself by such actions. Disharmony leaves you without balance, one day the scale will tip and you will be able to hide no longer."

Byakuya pondered the spirit's words. Though he did not like it, Senbonzakura made a very valid point. Yet there were many things that complicated the situation. Until these things could be addressed in a more proper, timely manner, he could not allow himself to be stalled by these feelings. He was still not certain that it was even proper for him to be having such feelings, which made the situation infinitely harder to face.

"There are many factors which need to be considered before this matter can be properly dealt with. Until that time, things must stand as they are." Byakuya says simply.

Senbonzakura studied him, almost skeptically if the sharpness to those eyes was anything to go by. The spirit bows his head slightly, shaking it. "You will not avoid what your heart and soul reach for, forever. You should not even try to. You tear yourself apart, little by little and it is a shame that you feel you must do so." The samurai comments.

Byakuya was very displeased with the way this conversation was going. Yet part of him knew and understood that Senbonzakura would not initiate such a thing if the spirit did not believe it utterly necessary. Senbonzakura was born from his very soul and of course the spirit would know him best. But that did not mean he liked it or was willing or ready to face that which the spirit brought up.

"Her own heart is in turmoil. The shadows speak volumes to those willing to listen. She too feels that it is inappropriate. Though from different worlds, she believes herself unworthy, unequal. She too attempts to sweep her heart under the rug to be forgotten. It is not healthy. Not for her, not for you. My only hope is that when the time comes that what could be would be more permissible, that neither of you forgets your hearts. We must all be balanced and whole, no one is above that." The samurai says as he rises to his feet.

Senbonzakura bows and then fades into the shadows, leaving Byakuya alone within his own mind and thoughts. Feeling the pain within his master's hidden heart had been something that Senbonzakura had become accustomed to. But watching his master hide behind a mask of lies did not sit well with the spirit, especially when it was himself that his master was lying to. Propriety and decorum should always be considered, but not at the cost of the fragile balance that made a person whole and able to tap into the fullest of their potential.

Senbonzakura had witnessed the many changes that had come for his Master. Losing his mother had been the first blow. The mantle of being the Kuchiki scion had not helped matters. It was what first gave him the mask. Now he hid behind it, using it as a veil instead of as a tool. It had become second nature to him now. The mask slipped only slightly when Byakuya had found Hisana. He had very truly loved the fragile woman. In quiet, private moments he had shown her this. It had been the little things, little ways to show he cared... And when she passed, his heart had shattered completely. He shut down in totality after that, became this cold, foreign being.

Senbonzakura had always expected the fire of his master's youth to temper with time. He had never expected the flames to freeze. He could feel the restlessness within his master's heart and that Byakuya turned a deaf ear to his own heart's screaming worried the spirit. Grieving was fine and healthy - it was part of the process of moving on and becoming whole once again. But Byakuya had never moved on from that stage. He'd simply shut down.

Everyone had ignored it for so long, even the spirit had ignored it, because there were always other more pressing issues to be concerned with. However now that the pebble had been thrown into the pond, Senbonzakura had become aware of the screaming of his master's heart once again. He tried to protect his master to the best of his abilities. Sometimes that meant even protecting Byakuya from himself. Yet this was no easy task.

For now, the spirit would content himself with having voiced his concerns. He knew that Byakuya would now be forced to think about what had been brought up. It might take time for Byakuya to finally do something about all of this, but Senbonzakura intended to keep giving his master reminders so that he could not forget and sweep his heart back under the heavy rug it had been trapped under for so long.

Byakuya was still trying to process the conversation when a quiet, but insistent knock came to his door. Yuriko had come to inform him that dinner was ready. Had that much time already passed? Time moved strangely in the inner world. Sometimes it happened in the blink of an eye and sometimes much more time passed... It was something he wasn't overly fond of. He pulled himself out of his mental reverie for the moment and focused on centering himself once again.

He had much to think on but it would have to wait. ~ I advise you to remember to think on it tonight, once you can be alone to do so.~ Comes Senbonzakura's warning. Byakuya got the distinct impression that his zanpakuto wouldn't hesitate to remind him - painfully if necessary so, reluctant as he was, he sent his word that he would think on it before he retired back to his zanpakuto.

Once he was centered again, Byakuya slipped from his private office to the dining area. For once, Erisia was there before him - of course he figured that Yuriko had gone first to Erisia. She was not paying attention to him just then, she had rather drawn inward and seemed to be, if he was not mistaken, speaking with her zanpakuto. He studied her for a moment from where he was, unwilling to disturb her at this moment for it was rare that he could actually study her.

Doing so however, only brought Senbonzakura's words back to the forefront of his mind and he did not need them to be there right now. He could barely allow himself to face this topic - he certainly couldn't allow her to catch something that might lead her to finding out - certainly not now. He makes his way over to his usual seat.

Erisia and Kumori had been speaking briefly about her taking it easy and her zanpakuto tried to impress upon her the importance of not pushing herself too far. She accepted Kumori's advice and he drew back just as Byakuya sat down. She offers Byakuya a small smile.

"Are you still feeling dizzy?" He inquires.

"No, I feel fine now. Thank you." Erisia says softly.

They made light conversation over dinner - something that had taken Byakuya a good deal of time to become even slightly proficient in, but it was how their dinners went. When dinner was finished they bade each other good night and retired to their respective areas. Erisia for a bath, some meditation and sleep and Byakuya to do as he had promised to think on that which Senbonzakura had brought up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Obsidian Jade for checking over this chapter for me. It's plagued me for a little while and I wanted to be sure it was just right before I posted it. If you like it please review and let me know. Thank you to all the people who have read and favorited the story. I hope you are all still with me... I have a lot more in store and I'm not quite sure where the muses are taking me next but they've got some doozies planned if I can just get to that point. *chuckles* Thank you all again, please enjoy.

As he had promised, Byakuya meditated on that which his zanpakuto spirit had brought to his attention. However, he was still unwilling to do anything about it beyond thinking on it. Until certain things had come to pass, he simply could not address them. It was not appropriate and he would not be made to think otherwise. However, he had to acknowledge that he was beginning to feel something. Even if he did not believe it was appropriate at this time.

Still, he could not help but wonder if he was really harming himself in his attempt to distance himself from something that was not appropriate at this time? Was he really tearing himself apart little by little as his zanpakuto suggested? He did not feel that he was... and yet, he could also tell that something was indeed amiss. It was nothing that would render him incapable of performing his duties... But there was something that simply did not feel right. He had distanced himself from his heart for so long however that he could not tell that it was the source of his inner disquiet.

Finally he decided that he had to put the matter aside and resigned himself to sleep. It would not do to be tired when there was work to be done. He had a meeting with Captain Ukitake in the morning and aside from the matter that was slated to be discussed, he was also going to have to broach the topic of Erisia's fate after graduation. He would need a clear head lest the astute older Captain find something amiss. It was bad enough that he had his own zanpakuto spirit working against him, he did not need his elders aiding Senbonzakura at this time.

Erisia had fallen into a slightly uneasy sleep. She was distracted herself. Not just by all of the things that had happened over the course of the day, but by other things as well. When Byakuya had picked her up to carry her to the Estate it had and effect on her that he probably wasn't aware of. He had stated that it was more logical, that it was just a better way to follow Unohana's orders. She knew there was nothing more to it than that for him but the way it had felt to be in his arms. Kami help her.

Despite his cool demeanor, his austerity... His arms had been warm. It was easy to feel his strength but he'd held her with such gentility - as if she were something fragile. He had obviously taken some measure of care in it... But she couldn't let herself read anything into it. He was following the healer's orders and nothing more than that. A nobleman like him would never see anything like that in her, after all, she was not noble born.

He was leagues above her in this world. She was going to have to try very hard to distance herself from these feelings she was having. They would go nowhere... and it was not healthy to indulge in futile things. Yet it had felt... almost comfortable to be in his arms - all awkwardness and blushing aside. If she was honest with herself, she could have been content to stay there were the situation different. The thought brought a heat to her cheeks now.

Kumori and Senbonzakura sat near one another, each shaking their heads at their respective masters. Of course living in such close proximity the two spirits had time and opportunity to interact. It was interesting conversing about their masters. Both welcoming the new insight. Yet it was frustrating at the same time. Knowing what they knew and yet not being able to open the eyes of their masters to it. All things in their own time but sometimes the waiting was murder.

Her sleep was filled with strange things. Slitted eyes and chilling grins. Too much sand and an unchanging sky. Laughter and screaming... blood and fire. She woke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat feeling light headed and in desperate need of catching her breath.

~ Erisia? ~ Kumori inquired, concerned at what he felt from her.

~ Something... something is wrong. Something is going to happen... soon. ~ She says in a half daze, still like she was almost asleep.

~ What do you mean? ~

~ Can you not feel it? Did you not see the dream? ~

~ It was just a dream, Erisia. ~

~ No... no this was like the dreams I had of the Kuchiki crest before I ever met Byakuya... and the dream of sand and blood and fighting before I was told of his being in a coma. It feels like those dreams Kumori.~ She says in a worried tone.

~ What do you think it means? ~

~ I do not know... the place of sand and unchanging sky is like the one from the other dream... but the eyes with that smile... silver and blood I don't know... I don't understand it Kumori. ~

~ Who do you think you should tell? ~

~ Who is going to believe me? ~

~ Tell Captain Kuchiki... He is aware you dreamt of his family crest before meeting him.~

~ I would not want to waken him. ~

~ He is already awake and on his way here, before you woke, you were screaming. ~ Kumori says softly.

She was in a soft blue sleeping yukata and she sat up straighter hearing that... sure enough there was a gentle knock at the door of her room. "Erisia?" Comes the tired, but cool and concerned voice of Byakuya.

She quickly grabs her robe and wraps it around herself.. "I'm alright." She calls back and the door opens.

"I heard a scream."

"It was ... a very strange... dream." She says, looking down, feeling sheepish that he had been made to worry about her.

"Tell me what occurred." He says as he stays at a respectful distance...

"I am not sure I understand it. It had a feeling though like the dream I had where I kept seeing your family crest... long before we met. Is it...normal to have dreams like this?" She asks.

"While it is not unheard of... it is not common." He says diplomatically.

"I saw... a strange place... so much sand and the sky unchanging... I don't know where that is... but it is the second time I have seen it. The first was in the dream I had not long before Captain Unohana had called me to the 4th because you were not waking." She admits. Byakuya was surprised to hear this.

"That is Hueco Mundo... after you tell me of this dream, would you be willing to tell me of the dream you had before you were summoned to the 4th squad?" He inquires.

"I will... " Erisia says softly.

"Come, perhaps it will be easier to talk over some tea." He says as he moves out of the doorway. It was certainly far too strange to be standing in the doorway of her room... seeing her sitting on her futon, knowing that she had been asleep not moments ago... It was hardly appropriate.

She nods and rises to obediently follow. He moves to the kitchen, getting the things to make some tea... He had to busy himself with even this mundane task so as to keep his mind from wandering down paths he felt it best not to stray near at this time. "Now, what did you dream of tonight?" He asks.

"There was a man. His eyes seemed to be closed... and he had this very inappropriate grin upon his lips. There was silver and blood and fire. I... couldn't hear what was being said... but then there was pain... someone was hurt... and the grinning man was laughing... and I just felt so hurt and scared and sick..." She explains.

Byakuya pondered her words... Gin Ichimaru, former Captain of the third squad... So why would she be seeing Gin - a man she had never met, did not know? Who was hurt? He tries to wrap his half awake mind around it as he sets a cup of tea in front of her. She looked pale as the sheets on her futon if he thought about it. She had to be quite shaken.

"Do you know who was hurt?" He inquires.

"I keep trying to remember it but... the pain... it was so intense I could not focus on anything else... Kumori says that I screamed out... I do not remember it. I am sorry. It is just... it feels so... real."

Byakuya had to think on this. As much as he was reluctant to suggest it, perhaps they would need Uruhara's opinion. He would never trust Kurotsuchi to merely obtain the information without doing something to Erisia in the process...But Uruhara had already met her and he seemed to have more of a conscience than Kurotsuchi did...

"Perhaps we should involve Uruhara. He is a scientist, he may be able to help recover the full of the memory... Unless you believe Kumori can help you."

Erisia had to think about that... ~Kumori do you know what happened? ~

~I have a clear picture of what you saw... ~

"Kumori says he has a clear picture of what I saw."

"Do you feel up to learning of it, Erisia? If not, perhaps there is a way that Kumori could relay the imagery to Senbonzakura. Zanpakuto spirits can communicate with each other after all." He explains.

She was fearful, but at the same time wasn't it her obligation to figure this out since she was the one having these strange dreams? She sighs, almost drawing inward as she tries to steel herself to face the pain again... "I will try to face it... it is my duty as I am the one who is having these strange dreams." She says softly.

Byakuya merely nods. He could easily tell how fearful she was just by looking at her and the waves of it rolling off her reiatsu was only validating her fear yet she was attempting to work through it. She had come a long way indeed. All he can do for the moment is wait.

Erisia closes her eyes. ~Show me Kumori.~ She says softly to the spirit. The shadow panther nods and the memory of the dream opens up to her once more. This time she could not feel the pain... And she saw the landscape flicker from the sands of Hueco Mundo to Karakura town. She had not noticed the flickering before. She tried to remain calm and just watch... she took slow, deep breaths to attempt to maintain her calm.

She saw blood on sand and then it flickered to a familiar city street. Buildings looked half destroyed and debris littered the streets... She saw a shock of reddish blonde hair... She did not really know the person, but somewhere in her mind, memory flickered to life... a little boy... very tiny at the time with hair just that same color... She comes out of her mental world, blinking in confusion.

"What did you see?" Byakuya coaxes.

"The... person has reddish blonde hair... he... seemed familiar but I do not know why." Erisia muses softly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya says simply.

"Ichigo?"

"You know him?"

"I have not seen him in a very long time... My mother was friends with his mother. I remember being five or so... and having Masaki's baby on my lap. She was smiling when she took the picture. She told me I would make a good big sister for Ichigo. That was... a very long time ago." She says quietly. "Why is the snake eyed person going after Ichigo?"

"Ichigo has joined the fight. He is similar to you though he does not need a gigai to remain in the Living World. The story is long and complicated. Let it suffice to say that Ichigo has pledged himself to ensuring that the enemies of Soul Society cannot do harm to the people of Karakura town." Byakuya explains diplomatically.

"Masaki would be proud of him. But he has to be careful. That snake eyed man... there was so much damage... to... everything... Not just Ichigo. He... he took out buildings in Karakura town." She says quietly, sounding frightened and that was entirely understandable all things considered.

"Do you know when this will happen?" Byakuya inquires.

Erisia can only shake her head no. "I do not know. It could be happening right now or... it could be coming any time in the future. I have never... this is all new to me. The first time I ever had a dream that even kind of came true to my knowledge was when I dreamt of your family crest for maybe a week before meeting you." She explains.

"You said that you dreamt of Hueco Mundo before you were summoned to the 4th squad. When did those dreams start and what did you see?" Byakuya asks, curious to know. If they could discern the timeline for that, perhaps they could better gauge when this next dream might find its way into reality.

"The first dream came about a week or so before I was summoned. At first it was vague - just sand and screaming... Then it became more and more detailed... I saw you and Renji there, surrounded by others. The very last dream I had, Renji mentioned plan C and you agreed. He summoned his bankai and it surrounded your small band... you spoke of making a break for the... garganta I think it is called... and you bought them time. You summoned your bankai and began to fight... then there was a blast of red and everything went dark." She explains...

Byakuya was left sitting there, blinking in shock. She had dreamt of what exactly had transpired, likely as it had been taking place. What did that mean? For perhaps the first time in his life, he was at a loss.

"Is something wrong?" Erisia inquires... She looked at him, taking in the fact that like he had been in the 4th, he had no kenseikan in his hair nor tekkou on his hands...

"What you described is what transpired. You saw what put me in the coma that had Unohana summon you to the 4th..." He explains almost numbly. Now it was Erisia's turn to blink in shock.

"Why do I see these things? How?" Erisia inquires, her voice shaky...

"I do not know. It is somewhat unprecedented." Byakuya answers.

"What does this mean?"

"For now, it is a warning. I will pass the word along to my sister and ensure that she warns Ichigo. She works alongside him in the Living World. For now that will have to be enough. I will speak with Uruhara and see if he knows anything of this. Until then, you will have to behave as you always do. Let no one know what you dream, Erisia. If you have another that feels real as this, inform me at once and we will go from there. In the middle of this war any warning we can have might be able to turn the tide in our favor. Yet at the same time we must guard this secret. Should knowledge of it fall in to the wrong hands I do not think I need tell you what could happen." He muses. He was tired and all of this was beyond what his brain wanted to comprehend at the moment but the situation needed dealt with somehow.

Erisia nods. "If the other side finds out... I will be in danger." She says softly. "Even if this never happens again, the risk...I will keep it quiet... I wish I'd never had these dreams in the first place." She says with a heavy sigh.

Byakuya could understand that sentiment. "Perhaps it is nothing more than that you are more sensitive to the energy of these things. Your quieter spirit allows you to hear the messages the rest of us will never know. Whatever the reason, Erisia... It is a gift. Last time you did not understand what you saw but now we have a better understanding. Somehow you have tapped in to these things or perhaps they have tapped in to you. Either way, this time someone was able to help you make sense of what you saw. We will deal with this as best we can. For now, put it out of your mind. I will deal with the situation now. Try to rest and if you have another dream, even if you are at the Academy, contact me immediately." He says more in that Captain's tone.

Erisia nods. "I will contact you immediately, Sir." She says softly. She finishes her tea.

"Good, now please, go and try to get some rest, Erisia." Byakuya says, his eyes softening just slightly.

"Thank you... again ... for everything, Byakuya." She says with a soft, tired smile as she rises from her seat and makes her way back to her room.

~ Things grow more interesting by the day it would seem. ~ Senbonzakura muses.

~ I am not certain it is a good thing. ~ Byakuya says with a tired sigh.

~ Time will tell.~ the samurai comments.

~ That is what I am afraid of. ~ Byakuya says as he returns to his rooms.

Please Review. Thank You


	22. Chapter 22

Morning came all too soon. Despite being told to take it easy until she returned to the Academy, Erisia did not use the time to sleep in. She was awake in time to have breakfast with Byakuya. The strange dream still on her mind. She had not liked the tone of it at all. She might not have seen Ichigo since he was a baby, but that someone was trying to hurt him or at least would be trying to hurt him did not sit well with her. It bothered her that aside from relaying the dream to Byakuya there was nothing she could do.

Erisia's potentially prophetic dream was on Byakuya's mind as well. At her description she knew that the smiling man was Gin Ichimaru. He was not entirely certain that her surmising he was snakelike was entirely accurate but then again she did not know him. She had not seen what kind of man Ichimaru was and so of course she could only go off of what she had seen in her dream.

It was all very troubling. As much as part of him might want to dismiss it as a dream and nothing more, he had no reason to doubt her. That she could so clearly describe things she could not possibly have seen was just too difficult to dismiss. He had already passed word along to Rukia to keep alert for something similar attempting to come to pass. Though they did not know the time frame the portent was working with, they could still be prepared. He also intended to send a detailed report on ahead to Uruhara. He should probably send it to Kurotsuchi instead, however he wanted that madman nowhere near Erisia. He could not shake the suspicion that letting the 12th squad captain near her would be a very bad idea.

Neither spoke of the dream over breakfast however. It seemed far too dark a subject to disrupt breakfast with. Erisia's mind was on what to do with herself until she took lunch to Byakuya and Renji. Byakuya's mind was on his meeting with Captain Ukitake and the other things scheduled for his day. It was going to be fairly busy. Not that he minded the activity. The day always seemed to go much faster when there were enough things to keep him from noting the passage of time.

Ukitake was lounging, as it was common to find him, when Byakuya arrived. The dual 3rd seats were causing a bit of a fuss, as usual. Byakuya could never quite help but wonder how Ukitake put up with them because he certainly wouldn't have. Ukitake should have been nominated for sainthood with not giving in to the insanity of those two.

Ukitake smiled and bid Byakuya to join him. The third seats brought tea and some of Byakuya's favorite snacks. It was amazing how many little details Ukitake remembered about all of the people he interacted with. Meetings with him usually held some treat or meal he knew you liked depending on the length of the meeting. They spoke of the formal business that needed to be addressed, getting it quickly squared away.

After their formal business was concluded, Byakuya sat at the table with his former mentor and fellow captain, engaged in light conversation.

"What else did you need to speak with me about?" Ukitake inquires.

"Though there is still a good amount of time left before she will graduate, I was wondering if we might speak about Erisia Nakayama-san." Byakuya replies.

"What do you need?"

"It has come to my attention that though skilled, Erisia lacks confidence in her abilities. She may need additional time to come in to her true power. I believe that she, like Rukia would benefit from your guidance." Byakuya explains in a respectful tone. Ukitake considers the information carefully.

"If she passes all of the requisite tests and has a desire to join the thirteenth, she will of course be welcomed here. Though her situation may change in the next couple of years."

"I am aware. Due to her situation, she does not have the background in Soul Society that everyone else does, and while she has somewhat adapted to the vast changes here, she is still not comfortable entirely even after two years."

Byakuya made a good point, Erisia had not lived here long at all. "Well, as I said if she wishes to join a squad to gain more experience and passes the requisite tests, I will gladly welcome her here." Ukitake says with a smile.

"Thank you, Sir." Byakuya says with a polite bow in the older man's direction.

"On another note Byakuya-san, I was wondering if you might be willing to speak about Rukia"

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya inquires.

"No, nothing is wrong. Put your mind at ease. You speak of how Rukia has grown during her time here in the thirteenth. I agree with you. It is clear to see with her missions to the Living World and her interactions with Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki that Rukia has grown a great deal since she first joined the squad." Ukitake says with a gentle smile, his voice filled with a quiet pride for his squad member.

"Then what concerning Rukia do you wish to speak with me about?" Byakuya inquires.

"When she first joined the thirteenth, you came to me, requesting that I not grant her a seated position. You desired to keep her safe and I understood. She was still very green it became clear after her having to kill the Hollow that had taken over Kaien that she needed more time to grow into her own. However, much time has passed since then. Those old wounds have healed and she has grown in to a fine shinigami. She is being wasted as an unseated officer, Byakuya and we both do her a disservice in allowing it to remain so." Ukitake explains, sitting up a little straighter.

Byakuya did not entirely like the tone of Ukitake's words though he did not outwardly show it. He had lost Hisana, he had defied the Clan to bring Rukia in and he had not wanted to lose his adopted sister. Yet, having seen Rukia fight, seeing the power she now commanded with Sode no Shirayuki, he knew that Ukitake was correct. He sighs. "Then what is it you truly wish, Sir?" Byakuya inquires.

"Allow me to grant Rukia a seated position within the thirteenth. Let us see how much more she can grow. It is not fair of us to keep her back even if our selfish reasons have her safety in mind." Ukitake coaxes with that disarming smile of his.

Byakuya sighed and nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Very well Ukitake. I rescind my request. I only ask that you watch out for her and guide her as you always have. You are right, she deserves better than an unseated position." He admits.

Ukitake could not help but smile as Byakuya capitulated. He had a very clear idea what seat he wanted to offer Rukia but he would not bring that up right now. This was still too delicate a situation. How so many people could think that Byakuya was a cold, heartless man, Ukitake would never know. Still waters ran deep and Byakuya cared a great deal for those he allowed in to his life.

Which of course raised a question or two in Ukitake's mind. Had this been closer to Erisia's graduation date and she was still lacking faith in herself he could have understood this inquiry a bit better without wondering if there were a different motivation behind it. But Erisia was only going to be going in to her second year. This paired with tidbits of information he'd gotten from Kyoraku and Unohana were starting to add up into something interesting.

Still he knew how delicate a situation this could be if that was indeed the case and he would not say anything to endanger its coming to be. He could be patient. Kami knows he had to have a lot of patience in dealing with his best friend at times. For now he, like Unohana, would merely be keeping a watch hoping that what they believed was coming to pass truly was.

"Thank you, Byakuya-san." Ukitake says as they part ways, after all they both had business to attend. Now, where had he put Kaien's badge...


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Obsidian Jade who has been keeping me sane throughout writing this. At times the muses have been playing hard to get and she's helped me bring them back around. So to her, thank you for being my wild muse wrangler! Please give her stories Red Duty, Black Honor and its sequel Bonds of Honor a read. Very well written!
> 
> Please stay tuned for more. As always, please read and Review - the muses hunger for them.

Kumori Kurohyou is the best approximation of Shadow Panther that I could drum up with the various resources I have available... just to forewarn you.

The remainder of break went by without incident. The day before Erisia was to return to the Academy, she stopped by the fourth as per Unohana's request. They after all had to make certain that there were no lasting effects from the hit she'd taken to the temple. She says hello to Hanataro on her way to Unohana's office.

He really had come a long way even in just the past year. He didn't seem so shy and skittish and he stood straighter. He was finally building confidence in himself and in his abilities. He really should have had more faith all along - one does not rise to 7th seat in a squad by merely showing up after all. Of course she did understand that he had been picked on for a very long time. She only hoped that those who had picked on him in the past were finally leaving him alone.

Unohana greeted her with a smile and then began doing a quick check up.

"Everything looks to be fine, Erisia-san. You are free to return to life as normal." Unohana says with a small smile.

"Thank you Captain Unohana." Eri says, returning the smile. She couldn't help herself, she liked Captain Unohana - that nurturing energy was just something that Eri had been sorely missing since her mother's passing and it was nice to have it back in her life - even in this small way.

"Are you excited to be returning to the Academy?" Unohana inquires as she invites Eri to sit and enjoy a cup of tea.

"Yes, very. We get to select our real swords when we return. Kumori does not seem as excited about it as I am since he says he'll change it as he needs. But it is an important marker, we've passed our first year and can be entrusted with real blades."

"I remember selecting my sword and I can understand your excitement. There is a sense of accomplishment. It is one hurdle passed and though there are many more to come before you graduate, meeting and passing each one is always at least a little exciting." Unohana says, her voice taking on that tone of dreamy remembrance ever so slightly.

"I should be getting back now though. Thank you for everything, Captain Unohana."

"Always a pleasure, Erisia-san. And please, if you feel anything is off do not hesitate to let me know. Take care." Unohana says as she walks with Eri to the door.

"If something feels off I will make sure you are informed." Eri agrees and then bids the Captain farewell, returning to the 6th.

Before she even passes the gates of the 4th, a familiar voice finds her ears… She turns towards it, offering a polite bow and a shy smile to Captain Kyoraku.

"Where is it you are off to, Eri-chan?" He inquires.

"Returning to the 6th." She replies simply. He then as usual, offers to escort her. There was something about his vibrant nature that was quite intimidating to her, but she remembered the wise words of Captain Unohana.

"Alright, Sir." She agrees, albeit reluctantly. He tries to engage her in light conversation and she tries to be polite but it is easy to see that she is not entirely at ease with the situation. Finally they arrive at the 6th and Eri was glad. She was trying, really she was but she was a very shy person by nature and flamboyant personalities were always more difficult for her to deal with.

"Thank you Sir." She says politely. She was caught off guard once again as he caught her hand and pressed a light kiss to the back of it.

"A pleasure, Eri-chan." He says with a disarming smile as he heads back off to wherever he'd been heading before he'd caught sight of the shy flower. He was not entirely certain what to make of the girl. He could feel the nervousness, the internal disquiet she had as she walked with him and yet where she had always tried to turn down the offer before she accepted it politely if a bit reluctantly.

Of course there were other things he found interesting about the situation especially considering he'd sensed the presence of a familiar entity and felt the shift in said person's reiatsu to suggest that there might very well indeed be some territoriality going on. It was certainly interesting to say the least. Kyoraku mused over these things as he made his way to the thirteenth.

Byakuya had been out watching his squad go through drills when he had felt the approach of the unmistakable reiatsu of Captain Kyoraku. He had wondered what brought the elder Captain here and when he moved to meet the man, he found the man kissing Erisia's hand. It seemed he was up to his usual antics. He was not pleased by the man's behavior and was even less pleased with the comment Senbonzakura had made in regards to the fleeting thoughts he'd had on the matter.

"How did things go?" He inquires neutrally as Erisia turns to find him there.

"Captain Unohana has cleared me, no lasting effects from the hit I took, thankfully. If only Captain Kyoraku hadn't been out at the 4th when I emerged. Captain Unohana assures me he is harmless and that he means well when he does such things but… He has a very… overwhelming personality. I fear that I am still not comfortable with people like that. Captain Unohana suggested that if I found myself in the situation of him offering to escort me to wherever I was going that I should let him if only because resisting makes him try that much harder… but… it's just so very strange…" She muses…

Byakuya took in the information he was being given. Captain Unohana would know Captain Kyoraku best aside from Captain Ukitake, but he had never been overly fond of the laid back Captain in all honesty. He respected the man's power and skill but his flamboyant personality did not sit well with the noble within him.

~ And you don't like that it was Erisia's hand he was kissing.~ Senbonzakura points out. That earned the samurai the equivalent of a door being slammed in his face, which only made the spirit withdraw back into the inner world chuckling.

"Captain Unohana has known him a very long time." Is all Byakuya can bring himself to say in regards to that. "I am glad that she has cleared you and I am sure you will be happy to be allowed to use shunpo again."

"Yes, walking everywhere has been… tedious." She admits with a small chuckle as they move to watch the squad practicing. "It still amazes me how well your squad moves together as if they are one being."

"It is our honor and our pride to continue to uphold the standards and excellence that our predecessors set for us."

Erisia could only nod to that. After a time, they returned to the office. She spent time sketching in the little book she carried with her and bantering with Renji. Soon, the formal work day was over and it was time to return to the Estate. This break seemed to have flown by. She and Byakuya make their way back to the Estate, dropping out of shunpo far enough away to enjoy the pleasant evening for a little bit.

"It always seems that just when I get settled once again, it is time to go back to the Academy." Erisia muses with a little chuckle.

"You will find that will continue until you graduate."

"Part of me cannot wait to get to that point. I miss all of the friends I have made here in Seireitei. I wouldn't trade the few I've made at the academy, but I'm eager to be done… and I cannot wait to no longer have to keep secrets." She says with a small sigh.

"That still bothers you?"

"Of course it does. I hate having to lie to my friends… and I don't care for lying to begin with. But the Captain Commander ordered it and so I must try. I also cannot help but worry what they will think when they learn the truth and that I was lying to them from the beginning."

"Do not think on that. If they are truly your friends, they will understand. The Captain Commander himself ordered you to keep your origins here a secret at least until you graduated from the Academy. They will know and understand that you could not disobey that order." Byakuya says in a gentle tone.

"I hope you are right."

Frankly, so did he. He wasn't certain as he had only gotten to interact with her friends for a very small amount of time. Yet with their interactions and the brief glimpses he'd gotten into their personalities, he was inclined to believe that they would not stop being her friends just because she followed an order - even if that order made her lie to them. After all, she had not done it because she wanted to or to be malicious.

They made their way inside and dinner was served not long after. They continued speaking until it was time for them both to retire. The staff noticed how much more at ease their master seemed when Erisia was home. Oh he was still every bit the noble man to be respected, but some weight that had once been commonplace upon his shoulders seemed to lift when she was home… Not that they would ever say anything about it, but they did notice it.

In the morning, she had breakfast with Byakuya and then it was time to return to the Academy. Though it had only really been a couple of days since she'd seen her friends, she had missed them all the same. Haru was of course fussing around her worried about the damage he'd done. She assured him she was fine and that Unohana had cleared her. It was just a little funny watching him fuss though.

She couldn't wait to get going though. Today was the day after all. Today was the day they selected their swords. It was almost enough to make it hard for her to focus. Thankfully however, she had more than enough discipline to keep it from disrupting her focus too much. Still it was at least there as an undercurrent to her thoughts.

Finally, it was time for her class to select their swords. The area was filled with blades of all shapes and sizes. The hilts were wrapped in nearly every color imaginable. Some were fairly plain - basic. Others stood out due to ornamentation or some strange shaped hilt guard or other such detail. Most of the students put no further thought into the selection of their blades than size and maybe color.

Erisia was different though - perhaps it was the artist in her. She just wanted to put more thought into it, despite Kumori stating he would change it to suit. Of course she was having trouble anyway finding a sword of a length she liked. Though not the only person of a more petite stature, there did seem to be far fewer options in what would be a comfortable size for her to wield.

Then, in one of the very last rows, Erisia found a sword with its hilt wrapped in black. That was not what drew her eye however. Several swords were wrapped similarly. It was as she was passing it that a glint of something amid that black caught her eye. She moved back to it, deciding to look at it more closely. She pulled it from its rack and hefted it lightly in her hand. It felt comfortable which was a good sign. It wasn't too long or too heavy. She allowed herself then to look over the hilt to see what had caught her eye.

Most swords had some ornamentation on the tsuka, held in place by the way it is wrapped…. But most were common - dragons, luck symbols - things of that nature. To see a menuki in the shape of a panther crouched to pounce was certainly not common place. Not that Erisia really knew such things but all the swords she'd ever seen had dragons or phoenixes - things like that. She was delighted enough that it piqued Kumori's curiosity and upon noticing the small detail, he gave his approval.

Her sword finally chosen, she returned to her group of friends. Haru'd picked his sword fastest of the four of them, followed by Akane and then Yasuo. Yasuo had been more discerning because he wanted a blade that fit the image he had in his head. After all, he was going to attempt to become a Shinigami that the 6th squad could be proud to call their own. His was far more traditional in nature, but it suited him. Haru's looked well… like it would serve him well in the 11th. Akane had chosen a very simple, basic wakizashi. She could handle a sword, but the smaller size of the wakizashi suited her better.

Eri was grinning enough that her friends took notice and were a bit curious as to why she looked so happy. Not that she wasn't a pleasant person in general but this was definitely more than her usual.

"What're you so happy about, Eri?" Haru inquires. Still smiling, Eri showed them the crouched panther menuki.

"So, why'd that make you so happy?" Haru asks.

"Kumori's a panther." She answers without thinking. Her friends couldn't help but look at her with even more curiosity now.

"Who is Kumori?" Yasuo inquires.

Hearing Yasuo say the name of her zanpakuto caused realization to dawn on her and left her blinking at him… "Oh… no…" She says softly.

"What is the matter, Eri-chan?" Akane asks.

"Nothing." Eri says a little too sheepishly. Not one of her friends believed her and their looks said as much.

"Are you going to tell us who Kumori is?" Yasuo prods….

Erisia bit her lower lip and looked down at the ground. "I can't… at… at least not here… not now." She stammers. Her mind was racing. Granted this wasn't the worst secret in the world to let slip but she'd done so well for a year… and now, this.

"Fine after dinner we'll go to our usual place… and you can tell us then." Yasuo says in a tone that suggested she wasn't to argue.

"Alright." Eri agrees with a soft sigh.

The rest of the day was business as usual, though Erisia was trying to figure out how best to explain things within the context of the lie she had to maintain in order to stay here. It wasn't easy. She hated lying - which was part of why she'd been trying to keep the fact that she already knew the name of her zanpakuto quiet. The other part was of course that she wanted to fit in better with her peers.

Dinner came and went and at its conclusion, Erisia found herself almost being corralled to the corner of the Academy grounds where they usually sparred… They were definitely not letting her off the hook for her earlier slip. At least she felt like she'd worked out a believable story…

"Alright Eri-chan - out with it." Yasuo commands as he leans against the wall.

She hangs her head… "Kumori Kurohyou is the name of my zanpakuto." She says in a quiet tone barely above a whisper.

Three people stood blinking at her in shock. "You already know the name of your zanpakuto?" Haru asks, incredulous.

Eri nods, timidly. "Yes…"

"When did you learn it?"

"Not long after my mother's passing I began to hear this voice. At first, it was as though it was very far away and I could not make out what it was saying… But as the pain started to ease and my world began to return to a quieter kind of normal, the voice became clearer. Though he did not tell me his name until I received word that I was accepted in to the Academy." She explains.

"All this time… you've known it all this time and you didn't tell us?" Haru asks, sounding a little upset.

"I am sorry… I did not know how to. It was hard enough coming here with Byakuya-sama as my sponsor… and when I got placed ahead in some of my classes I could not bear the thought of being further estranged from everyone. I just wanted to fit in…" She says in a soft, sad tone…

Yasuo took all of this in as did Akane. Neither of them were so quick to spark with emotions as Haru was. Haru felt a little betrayed and hurt by the fact that Eri didn't feel that she could trust them with the information… His head was still processing all of what she'd said so he hadn't quite caught up with Akane and Yasuo yet.

Yasuo put his arm around Erisia's shoulder. "It is alright Eri. We all know how hard you've been working to prove that you really deserve to be here - and for more reason than who your sponsor is. We're not really mad. We were just surprised is all. There aren't many people here that are even talking with their zanpakuto yet, much less know their name. But you can trust us Eri." He says in a tone meant to put her more at ease.

She just nods, kind of numbly. She was still processing all of this - how she'd slipped up. She needed to be much more careful. She couldn't let any of her other secrets slip out. If she did, she didn't want to even think of what the Captain Commander would do…

"So, how can we get to talk with our zanpakuto?" Haru asks… he seemed to have calmed some. Eri thinks on that and feels that familiar pull as Kumori starts speaking with her.

Her friends noticed how she seemed to get a faraway look on her face. She nods, though none of them have spoken and they can't help but wonder if it's because Kumori is speaking with her. "Kumori says that you need to be patient and respectful. You might have to wait longer than you would like, but it is important to be patient. Then meditation which will someday be jinzen… even if it is only for a little bit every day so that you can prove you wish to talk, that you wish to know them. Once you are ready you will be shown. Though Kumori warns it is not your desire to be ready that will be the measure of your worth. It will be when your zanpakuto believes you are ready." Erisia explains.

Her friends stood there blinking at her. "Wow…" Akane marvels.

"What?" Eri asks… looking a bit confused.

"It's just that already you're really speaking with yours and he's giving impressive advice." Akane explains.

"Oh well he wants to help you guys meet your zanpakuto spirits." Eri says with a small shrug.

"Can he speak to them?" Haru inquires.

"He won't tell me even if he can. You have to start speaking to them first." Erisia says softly.

"It seems that you have a wise guide in your zanpakuto's spirit." Yasuo muses.

"So I have been told." Eri chuckles. "I am just glad that he likes me."

They make their way back towards the dorms. "Well I guess maybe we should try to get a little meditation in before sleep." Haru muses, running a hand through his hair. Akane and Yasuo nod in agreement.

"Well I hope Kumori's advice helps but just remember patience is key… the meditation is to help still your mind and spirit enough to have a better chance at hearing the voice…" Erisia reminds the boys as they head off to their dorm.

Once the girls get back to their room, Akane looks to Eri. "So, just meditate?" She asks.

Erisia makes her way over to her futon… "Like this, Kumori gave me a clear picture in my head." She says as she sits in a meditative position with the sword across her knees, her hands resting lightly on the blade… "Just relax and think about meeting your zanpakuto. Eventually, when you have appeased the spirit enough he or she will speak. But I cannot tell you how long it will take - it will depend on both you and the spirit of your zanpakuto. It isn't much different from what the teachers have been telling us all along… The various techniques we might use to contact our blades." Eri explains, reinforcing the things that they really had already been told. But perhaps it was put more in context for her friends now, seeing that she could speak with hers.

She was someone they knew personally after all. She was not merely some teacher assigned to instruct them. She was part of their group, their little family and it gave her words more weight though they held the same worth in truth. The group though in separate dorms spent the next half hour meditating before getting cleaned up and into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Second Note: Yes, I realize I deviated a bit from Canon in this chapter. However, it was the only way to get this to work out as it was playing in my head. As I am not Tite Kubo-sama writing this, I am trying to have fun within reason. I really don't think letting them choose physical blades is really all that terrible and I hope you agree. If not, well I hope it did not detract too much from the story for you.


	24. Chapter 24

Her friends had of course all been sworn to secrecy and they seemed to be holding that up fairly well. She was worried, very worried at having let anything at all slip. Kumori tried to reassure her but sometimes it didn't help. She just didn't want to disappoint the Captain Commander. He'd given her an order and she wanted to be able to follow it. She wanted to prove that she would be a good Shinigami. But it was hard all the same.

There were so many things she couldn't tell. There were so many lies she had to tell and any lie was one lie too many in her estimation. Yet, despite all this she lied well. No one suspected anything or even thought to look past what she'd told them to be the truth. She was at once relieved and alarmed by this. Relieved because she didn't have to worry about being found out and worried because she shouldn't be this good at lying. She just hoped that it didn't make her a bad person.

She worked with her friends, having promised to help them progress towards learning about their zanpakuto in return for them keeping her secret. Between that and classes, she had more than enough to keep her busy. She still found time to sketch however and pen the occasional note to Hanataro or Rikichi. She missed her friends and not just the youngest of the group. She missed having tea with Unohana and she missed having breakfast and dinner with Byakuya. She missed taking lunch to the 6th division office. She missed her talks with Captain Hitsugaya. She missed discussing Kido theory with Momo. She couldn't wait to be back there.

She applied herself even harder to her studies - to make up for letting anything slip. Kumori told her to make sure she didn't push herself too hard and burn herself out. He kept trying to pull her back before she could go over a line that would hurt her. He didn't want to see her fail because she pushed too hard too soon. She had to keep a balance. She had to remember that she was still just a student. She didn't have to know everything yet. Of course he was proud of her desire to do so well. He just didn't want to see it hurt her.

She was progressing well - especially in kido. Of course she was still doing well in Shunpo and healing as well. Some students had left the healing classes behind in favor of longer combat class periods. After the basic instructions there were options to change your schedule depending on what you wanted to focus on. Yasuo and Akane were both still in healing classes though after the basic instruction, Haru had left it behind. He wanted to be a member of the 11th after all so he had to focus on his combat skills.

She was getting better at hand to hand and zanjutsu. She wasn't going to be placed in any classes ahead of her starting class, but she was keeping up and admirably. Haru had actually been put into an advanced class for hand to hand and zanjutsu. Akane had been put ahead healing and Yasuo was still maintaining all of his classes at the same level - which was no less impressive. He was doing well balancing everything he had set himself to.

They were all pushing themselves to achieve their goals. They discussed things at dinner every evening and tried to help each other out however they could. Any sparring sessions were good for Haru and Erisia and even Yasuo and any injuries that occurred were good training for Akane. She could effortlessly heal most minor wounds with barely a thought now. Erisia's stamina for fighting had improved - nearly doubling what it had been previously. Yasuo was also learning to make Haru work harder for his wins. It was a good time all around.

They worked well as a team. Haru was great for brute force but he also had agility and was learning some finesse. Erisia was excellent for Kido and strategy, Akane was good for field healing and Yasuo was good at balancing out the other three, picking up any slack and making sure that the ship all ran smoothly. It was something they had been working on since they became friends last year.

Now that they had real swords however, it was time to step up the training. Zanjutsu class got more serious and while they wouldn't start making living world hollow training runs until their third year, it was time to start getting them used to team combat. Though Haru was ahead in the physical forms of fighting and though Erisia was ahead in kido, the team training exercises were for the students of their year - to keep them on a similar level. After all, you couldn't expect a second year student to have the knowledge to handle the situations one of the more advanced students had to face.

The twelfth squad had designed faux hollows for these exercises. They were really only hollows in look and minor actions. Captain Commander wouldn't allow Captain Kurotsuchi to create hollows that had a real chance of killing students - much to the scientist's dismay. They were simply to start getting the students used to the scenarios that they were going to be facing.

The students of their year had been teamed up in groups of four. The hope was to group one student with decent healing skills, one student with decent kido skills, one student with good combat skills and a fourth that could perhaps balance the others out. Of all the groups, Erisia's seemed the most well balanced, of course she and her group of friends had already been training as a team for a year. Not all of the teams were comfortable with each other but they had to try and make it work.

Some of the students were quite afraid when the faux hollows appeared. Not Erisia - she knew these were just for the lessons and she'd already been face to face with two real hollows. Never mind how those encounters had ended for her. Haru wasn't much afraid either - he just got that wolfish grin, which Eri was starting to think was a trademark for all destined to end up in the 11th. Akane was a little afraid, but being with her friends helped. Yasuo - well if he was afraid, you would never know it. He was already well on his way to perfecting that mask of neutrality.

The faux hollow that went after Erisia's group was very large. Haru engaged it in direct combat with Yasuo supporting him while Erisia and Akane took the time to strategize how best to help. Akane was going to hang back and try to keep herself out of trouble so that if any of her teammates got into trouble she could assist them. Erisia saw an opening and created a kido net which entangled the faux hollow and allowed Yasuo to get to Akane. He'd been injured enough to warrant the break.

~ Stay calm and focus you're doing well. ~ Kumori urges. He was proud of her, after what she'd faced in the living world, he had been worried that she might be stalled, stuck to the floor with fear upon seeing a hollow again for the first time. Thankfully she hadn't been. All that strength and all that desire to become a shinigami to protect people so what happened to her couldn't happen to anyone else overrode the fear he felt within her.

Erisia kept throwing a wide array of kido spells at it to support Haru, only using her sword when she had to. She had to help Haru keep the beast occupied so that Yasuo could get healed and rejoin the fight. Eri's training with Momo certainly showed itself in how she came up with some interesting combinations in her kido work. The faux hollow in a rage got in a very good hit which sent Haru flying and into a nearby wall, leaving him dazed and stunned. Eri had to move in to distract it to give him time to recover.

She was much faster than Haru was and used it to her advantage. Her grace was steadily becoming more and more fluid, she was getting more and more comfortable with the fighting and it was finally starting to show. She was keeping the faux hollow pretty well occupied. Though Haru had recovered, he held back to watch how Eri and Yasuo flowed together to take on the beast. It was amazing to watch.

Yasuo seemed to be able to adapt to whoever he was teamed up with. When Haru had been fighting alongside him, Yasuo flowed in to a supporting role, being the more strategic fighter though still combat oriented. Fighting alongside Erisia, he became the more combative of the two and let Eri be the strategist and support with kido. Of course Haru couldn't stay out of it too long and soon rejoined the fray.

By the end of the exercise, Erisia's group had earned top marks for the day with how well they worked together as well as how their skills were improving. Their marks were a blessing and a curse though. Good marks were always great but it also meant they had to maintain that - keep getting better and top themselves week after week, which was going to make things interesting to say the least.

The year progressed in much the same manner, of course they kept pushing and pushing themselves. They had to. Their classmates were catching up to them and while it was good for Soul Society as a whole, they all wanted to be at the top of their class. It was a matter of pride and proof of accomplishment. Erisia and her friends kept practicing with one another, kept testing and pushing themselves so that they were more comfortable as a team and independently. They couldn't always rely on the others after all. Things happen that you don't always expect.

Akane was becoming more skilled in combat - though she would always be their healer, she was learning to be more comfortable holding her own in a fight. Yasuo kept striving to attain that balance that would serve him well should he earn his place in the 6th squad. Haru's skills in combat were being tempered with just the right amount of finesse. No one would mistake him to be anything other than a member of the 11th, but he was learning control and learning how to be more fluid and less all out fire - which was at times needed in a fight. You still wouldn't catch him using kido outside of class though. And Erisia? Well she was gaining that important stamina. She was learning to trust in herself. She still needed to work on her confidence but step by step, things were coming together. Their futures looked bright - at least if they stayed on track anyway.

Come the end of term, they were all exhausted and ready for a break that was both earned and necessary. Not that they planned to rest on their laurels, of course they would find at least one day to practice, should Byakuya allow them to use the 6th squad back training grounds again and if not, perhaps they could find somewhere else to meet... There were options. However first at least a day or two to recover.

Returning to Seireitei for a break was in some respects long over due. With the team training missions they had been pushing themselves really hard and doing a lot more work than they had been. Of course word of Erisia's team leading their year had reached ears beyond the Academy walls. As her sponsor, Byakuya was kept apprised of her scholastic merits and occasional failings. He was reading one of the update reports when Renji noticed a shift in his Captain's reiatsu.

"Cap'n?" Renji inquires.

"Erisia-san's progress report." Byakuya replies simply.

"And?" Renji prompts.

"They have begun team combat training. It seems that Erisia and her friends are at the top of their year's teams." Byakuya explained.

"Ah, well they do seem to work well together." Renji muses.

"They do. It is somewhat surprising that they ended up grouped together, however."

Renji ponders that and shrugs. "Do you know any other people that would have dealt with Haru's 11th squad mentality and Erisia's kido skills? They're both in advanced classes which intimidates their peers. The teachers would know that they are all friends and probably figured it would be safest to group them all together."

"I suppose you have a point." Byakuya admits. He hadn't thought of it that way. Usually the teachers would try and pair people together that weren't necessarily friends to make people work together even if they weren't familiar with each other. It was part of the process to enable them to be able to work with anyone they might be teamed up with in the future. However, considering that both Erisia and Haru had been placed in advanced classes he could understand that the teachers would have wanted to not necessarily intimidate the other students.

"At least they're doing well though, right? Next year they'll be doing living world hollow runs. They need to build some confidence now. They'll be making the teams work together after this break, they'll still have to learn to work with other people. We both know that Erisia needs all the confidence building she can get."

Byakuya had to nod at that. Erisia was skilled but she still had very little confidence in herself for some odd reason. She had no reason to doubt but she never seemed to be able to just embrace her skill and say yes, I'm good at… fill in the blank there… She just kept pushing herself and tried to deny that she was special and it boggled the minds of those that knew that about her personality.

Of course some of it was probably rooted in the abuse she'd endured during her formative years. So she probably tried to distance herself from anything that might make her special so she couldn't be hurt if something happened. It wasn't a stretch to imagine that it was part of her denying her ability. If she didn't stand out, if she forced herself to blend in, then no one could take it away from her… He couldn't let himself keep pondering this however. They had too much work to do… At least Erisia and her friends were doing well.

They would return for break, likely end up practicing at the 6th squad's training grounds and then return to move on to the Academy's next challenges.


	25. Chapter 25

Break was over almost before they could enjoy it - or so it seemed. They practiced some at the 6th division training grounds but aside from that, they had kept mostly to themselves. They were trying to prepare for the coming year. They were all going to have to try harder and be smarter if they were going to pass their third year at the Academy.

Erisia could hold her own against Haru better now. Even Akane's skills were improving - and not just those with healing. She was finally starting to get comfortable wielding that wakizashi of hers. Erisia was trying to focus on balancing the interactions with her zanpakuto. Since he was speaking to her and she knew his name, she was trying to build a stronger bond between them Of course that entailed a lot of meditation.

She was out in the gardens, she had made her way towards one of the sakura trees and sat at its base. She leaned back slightly against it and took up the meditative position. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She focused on taking slow, deep breaths and let herself be drawn inward. Her inner world was the same as always - a plane of shadows. Sometimes there were shapes that seemed to mirror things that she knew in the waking world but others were foreign or mostly formless. Either way there was little color.

But it was a place of calm and quiet and it was a place for deep introspection - that much was clear. From the shadows, Kumori would emerge. Always as a panther though she suspected there was more to him than met the eye or mind in this case. While her meditation wasn't quite to the level of jinzen, she was already on a more advanced level. Of course this was to be expected considering she'd heard Kumori's voice when she was still alive.

~ You're getting better at the transitioning. ~ Kumori muses.

"Yes, it's not so... disjointed as it felt before. It is becoming more fluid."

~ Your focus is getting better and you are trusting your instincts more. ~

"It wasn't easy at first. The sensation is kind of like when you're not quite asleep but not yet awake and you're not dreaming really but it feels like you are and you get that sensation of falling... It's hard to deny the instinct to brace for impact."

~ It will take time but soon this will be as effortless as existing. ~

"Kumori, do you mind if I ask you a question that may seem strange?"

~ You may ask anything Erisia, you know this. ~

"I see you as a panther, but I get the feeling that it is not all you are... Why is that?"

~ Ask Renji for clarification on that. Sometimes how we appear is not always the truth of what we are - even you should know that. ~

"Will I ever see your other form?"

~ In time. But this is how you have known me. It is easier to continue as you are familiar. You still have much to learn, Erisia. But in time, you will know. ~ Kumori assures her.

"Why would Renji know about your appearing as a panther but being something else?"

~ Zabimaru. He appears as a baboon with a snake for a tale... but that is not all Zabimaru is. Some of us have animal forms and other forms. You will come to understand in time. ~

"I am worried about this coming year."

~ Why? ~

"Living World Hollow Runs. Though they used to have an island that they used as the testing ground, they've been changing things. A lot of the war is taking place in Karakura town. They want to familiarize us with the layout. They've also changed the team dynamics. Each team will have one member that is adept at fighting, one that is adept at kido, one that balances the two and a healer. Each team will be led by a senior student. Each team will be excused from classes for the duration of their mission to the Living World. Teams not on assignment will continue their classes as usual." Erisia begins to explain.

~ Why is this a problem, you have known it was coming. ~

"Our team has done the best in the team training exercises. It is a lot of pressure Kumori. Plus, I still remember Karakura town. I know the layout... and I worry that seeing a real Hollow - seeing that rip in the sky. I worry that I will freeze or that something will happen and the secret Captain Commander commanded me to keep will be out and all of this will be for naught."

~ Calm yourself. Yes, you have set the bar high for your friends and yourself, but you have not failed to meet that marker yet and with the four of you working together, I do not think you will. You will all be given maps of Karakura to study. You have an apt and artistic mind, which will focus on to the details... So that explains that. If you freeze - it will not be uncommon. Many trainees freeze their first time fighting - it is why you have a team. You will be fine, your secret will be kept. ~ Kumori coaxes.

Erisia couldn't help but sigh. She knew Kumori was right but she was still worried. She wanted to make everyone who had been helping her proud. "I know you are right Kumori... I just wish all of me could be at ease and relax and just exist with this knowledge instead of worrying so much."

~ Then sit with me and allow me to shoulder some of the burden you carry... Relax and be at peace. Calm and center yourself Erisia, you will need it.~ Kumori says with a light chuckle.

Erisia was dressed in a shihakusho. One that had originally been Rukia's but had been donated so to speak to the girl from the living world with nothing much to call her own here... once upon a time. Her eyes were closed and she sat in lotus position with her sword across her knees meditating beneath one of the larger sakura trees. Her hair had been pulled back in a pony tail but some locks had freed themselves and framed her face.

This was the scene that Byakuya came upon when he himself ventured in to the gardens. She looked so serene, meditating there. It was a picture, that if he had the ability, he would perhaps have liked to capture in some way. It was very much a traditional scene - for a shinigami at least. He stayed back not wanting to intrude upon her meditation. However he did not leave the garden either.

She had grown, not taller but she had grown nonetheless. Her form was far more lithe and fit from all of the training. She had gotten stronger in body and in spirit. She was still gentle of nature and strong as steel at the core of her. Yet there was still something very innocent and almost shy about her. She still had a wall up, there was still a distance she kept - whether she realized it or not. It was something he could recognize from his own personal experiences with distancing himself.

He forced himself to abandon such thoughts. He moved to another tree - this one much closer to the house and thus still a respectable distance away from Erisia and took up his own meditative position.

~ She is starting to resemble a shinigami more and more. ~ Senbonzakura muses.

"She is starting to come in to her own, yes."

~ I have not forgotten our conversation, Master - have you? ~

"You will not allow me to forget it." Byakuya says in a terse tone...

~ Forgive me, Master but when your thoughts start to stray in that direction, I can hear your heart screaming and I wish you would listen to it... or at least acknowledge that it is there and that it has been alone and in pain for far too long. ~

"The timing is inappropriate."

~ It will not be so forever. But if I may be so bold, Master. For years now, no other woman has caught your attention. No other has come close to waking that long sleeping side of you once more. You would be foolish to turn that away and I have never thought you to be a fool. ~

Byakuya mentally sighs at that... Still, Senbonzakura had a point. So what was it about Erisia that caught his attention when for so long he had been able to turn a blind eye and a deaf ear to such things?

~ She is special. Not just because of her situation and potential... Her spirit alone - she as a person is special and even your denied senses can see the truth of it. ~

"What is it you wish me to say, Senbonzakura?"

~ The truth would be a good place to start. Even if you say it no where else, if you let no one else hear it until the timing is more appropriate, at least do not hide here where all secrets are safe. ~

A deeper sigh fell from Byakuya's lips. His zanpakuto was really trying his patience. Ever so often, the spirit would nudge him back in this direction and he wasn't overly happy about it. It seemed that Senbonzakura was not going to let this go. So what to do about it then? He supposed there would be no harm in voicing things to the spirit in this private confidence.

"You know I do not like to speak of such things."

~ But there are times when you need to, Master. ~

"Yes, she is special... Is that what you wanted to hear? Not only is she beautiful, but her heart is perhaps the most beautiful thing about her. She keeps the secrets she has been commanded to keep and still found a way to make friends. She stands by those whom she calls friend. She has been pushing them all to be better... She stands fearless against Haru, she matches Yasuo in the battle of wits and but for their different appearances you could mistake her and Akane for sisters. Each person here in Seireitei who had the fortune to meet with her and speak with her enjoys her company and is willing to call her friend. Even when she is on break, she tries to help out wherever she can. Even if it is delivering a folder or treating some minor wound in the 4th. Somewhere within, the little girl that was broken by an abusive father is still there. You can see it in the distance she keeps part of herself at. She has so much potential and yet she is still humble, she still does not see the skill she has... There is such quiet strength - which I remember well from feeling it upon coming out of the coma." He pauses, sighing... he hadn't wanted to do this at all and now that he had started, he could not seem to stop.

"She has all the poise and grace of nobility, but none of the facade, none of the political backstabbing. If she gives her word, she will keep it. She is more honorable than many I have the misfortune of being related to. Though it is easy to see her fear she pushes through it. So determined to be a shinigami. Determined to make those who have helped her proud... So yes, Senbonzakura, I do see what is in front of my eyes. Do not push me for this again... I will not speak on this again until the time comes that such things would be more appropriate." He says in this tone that borders on showing a spark coming back to life.

Senbonzakura was shocked that his Master had actually relented and ended the silence he'd been holding himself to for three years. But speaking of it was not necessarily progress. Of course he should be glad that his Master was at least acknowledging it and not attempting to sweep it under the rug... Still, it would be better if the man would allow himself to act on such thoughts and feelings... He knew that would not happen. At least not for a while yet if at all.

"I will not push you on this again, Master. But I am glad that you spoke of this now. It does you no good to bottle this up and to hide it away. When the time comes, I hope you will do more than admire from a distance... It is good to see the fire in you still lives." The spirit says as he withdraws, leaving Byakuya to his own mind once more.

Byakuya continued his meditation. Enjoying the peace and quiet. Some times one needed the quiet, the down time. Though he did not oft drop the mantle of Captain or Clan Head, sometimes it was good to just be…. He had not had time to indulge in recent time, so even though Senbonzakura had withdrawn, he maintained his meditation. It was needed - especially after that particular topic of conversation.

As Byakuya fell in to deeper meditation, Erisia emerged from hers. She was slightly surprised to see Byakuya there, meditating though it probably should not. It was just that she wasn't used to seeing him like this. Any meditation he might do was generally done where or when she could not encounter it. But there were other reasons that it was strange. Because it offered her a glimpse at the man not the Captain, not the Clan Head, but the man that lay hidden behind those titles.

He seemed so much less severe and once again, Erisia felt like she was intruding somehow. Much as she had felt when she'd first been summoned to the fourth squad after the incident that had put Byakuya in a coma. She stayed sitting beneath the sakura tree, almost afraid to move for fear of interrupting his meditation. Of course this gave her an excellent vantage point to study him as well.

She shouldn't let herself do this - she knew she shouldn't but she could not let such an opportunity slip by. He was so striking. She really should stop herself before her mind went too far down the path it was currently traversing. She shouldn't think of how attractive he was… Nor how intelligent… nor any of the other number of things that she found interesting or drawing about him… Especially since nothing would ever come of it.

~ Why do you think nothing will come of it? ~ Kumori inquires.

"He is a captain and head of one of the four great noble families. There are oceans between us."

~ Oceans that simple words and actions can cross as though they do not exist. ~

"He has been my sponsor… He kindly opened his home to me… and there may even be a kind of friendship there but I should not allow myself to hope for a deeper involvement that will never come."

~ There is something more that could be between you… Though perhaps the timing is not allowing you to see it. Perhaps once you are out of the Academy and have joined a squad it will become clearer. ~

"Why do you say such things?" Erisia asks.

~ Because I see what you miss. He interacts with you as he does with no other. Argue that it is the uniqueness of the situation but were it that and that alone, you would not have so much trouble distancing yourself from him. You would never have seen behind the noble's mask. It may take time, there are many things you both need to work past before there is a chance for anything to begin to grow between you… But I believe in the future, you will be pleasantly surprised.~

"Does he really treat me that differently? I've only seen behind the mask because when I am not at the Academy I live at his Estate. I have opportunities that those beyond the gates do not."

~ He does. Take that he welcomed you into his home. He could easily have arranged for you to stay almost anywhere else… however he opened his home to you. He acknowledges your birthday - though in ways to keep your cover at the Academy. He misses conversing with you when you are not home… I believe he has begun to think of the estate as much your home as it is his and I believe Zabimaru mentioned that Byakuya has said the estate feels colder without your presence. ~

" Welcoming me in to his home could be explained by his sense of duty and honor as can the birthday thing… Keeping up appearances. And his missing the conversation could just be on a friendly level… And I am not so distant, so emotionless as those he was used to interacting with. It need have no deeper emotional investment than that." Erisia counters.

~ You should not be so negative, Erisia. There is more to this than meets your eye… But the truth will out in time… Have a little faith and stop trying to bury your heart. ~

She wished she could believe him but she had no reason to other than the fact that he was her zanpakuto. She couldn't imagine Byakuya liking her in any way other than the perhaps friendship that had come with being able to interact with him at his own home over the course of soon to be three years. It seemed that though they were on the same page, neither of them realized it. This left both Kumori and Senbonzakura shaking their heads in respect to their shinigami.

~ This is going to be a long few years. ~ Kumori sighs.

~ It would seem so. ~ Senbonzakura agrees before the spirits withdrew into the shadows once again.


	26. Chapter 26

The third year at the Academy was promising to be both interesting and challenging - and even more so than the previous two years. How anyone could have surpassed all of the requisite classes within one year boggled Erisia's mind. She knew that Captain Hitsugaya was hailed as a prodigy and for very good reason but being here now, put that in much greater perspective for her.

They were going to be heading to the living world for real hollow training. The 12th squad was tracking the movements of low level hollow and the teams that had been solidified in the previous year would each be assigned to the new training area for a measured period of time to locate and defeat a hollow. It was a daunting task in Erisia's mind. This was the first real test of their ability to be effective shinigami.

The training area had been changed, due to the increased activity in Karakura town as well as the fact that it seemed to be the battleground of choice for the war. As much as they hated to admit it, the signs all pointed to the fact that Karakura town was going to be very important in the coming battles. As such, they had taken steps to ensure that the new recruits would all be more familiar with the lay of the land. This would hopefully make them more effective in the field. Every little bit of knowledge and skill could help at this point after all.

Since her team had finished at the top of the class, Erisia's team was to be the first in the field. They had been given a map of Karakura town, with the area that they were to be stationed in highlighted. She noticed that they wouldn't be too far from the Clinic. She couldn't say anything of course and she would have to pass off any familiarity she had as her artistic mind just latching on to the details, but at least she knew where they would be.

The dynamics of the teams had changed as well. Their class was a little larger and allowed for the change to be implemented. Each team was divided into four members. One student with excellent marks in the physical aspects of combat, one student with excellent marks in kido, one student that was more balanced across the board and one student whose focus was healing. Each team was paired up with a senior student who would be there to assist if things went too haywire.

All of the shinigami assigned to the town had been warned. Rukia had been told that training missions were going to be taking place and to leave all low level hollow in the designated areas to the students. Any that ranked on the menos scale or higher would of course be the responsibility of the shinigami in Karakura town. They wanted the students to learn, not get killed. Rukia had informed Ichigo, Ishida, Chad and Orihime, keeping them apprised of the situation so none of them interfered in the training missions.

Their team's senior leader was Ryusukei Endokawa, who preferred to be called Ryu. He seemed to be nice enough and his skills were more towards balancing physical combat with kido. He was good but his balancing skills weren't quite as good as Yasuo's not that Erisia was going to say anything about it. Of course Yasuo had some really good motivation to be the best at the balancing act. How many could say that the Captain of the 6th squad had suggested that if they could succeed in finding that balance that they could find a place within one of the most well respected squads in the gotei?

Erisia, Akane, Yasuo, Haru and Ryu were waiting, patrolling their designated area of Karakura town. Yard trash duty, as Ryu had referred to it was pretty boring - at least the waiting part. You could never be too certain when the hollow would show up after all - even if Karakura town seemed to have a higher level of activity than most. It took a while, but finally a rather large, bug like hollow appeared.

"Remember, this is just like team training only these hollow will kill you." Ryu reminded them.

Haru engaged it head on while Erisia and Yasuo flanked the creature. Akane stood at the ready to deal with any injuries. Ryu kept watch just in case someone got into trouble or something unexpected happened. It was a lot harder than team training was that was certain. This thing was faster than any of the faux hollow they'd been sent after. That something so big could be so fast was a little scary. It took a lot more focus and concentration to properly fight this thing.

Erisia took a hit that cut along her back, making sure to signal to Haru and Yasuo, she made her way to Akane to get patched up. As she withdrew, Yasuo started focusing more on using kido to support Haru. That was one of the best things about the way their team worked. Really, it was Yasuo that helped to make them so great. Sure, Haru was ahead of the curve in physical combat and few could best Eri in kido, but Yasuo had begun mastering that fine line between the two and somehow seemed to instinctively know how best to blend his skills and aid his team. Ryu noticed this, and made note as he would have to report back to the teachers when they got back to the Academy.

Due to their proximity to the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo noticed the fluctuating energies that signified a battle. However, he wasn't going to get involved - even if part of him was itching for a fight. Rukia had told him that there would be training squads He was getting better at sensing reiatsu - more so when he wasn't fighting than when he was but it was interesting to feel the energies. If he hadn't been warned you could bet he would be out there getting in the middle of everything.

The battle was going fine. Though it took time, they finally defeated the Hollow. They had paused to catch their breath and recover from the battle. Akane was healing the myriad of minor injuries and few moderate ones that had been sustained during the course of the fight. It was then that Erisia noticed the shift. Her own skills in reiatsu detection were growing and growing. She seemed to have a knack for it, not quite like her knack for kido but it was there regardless. She felt it before she saw it - it was like a shiver up and down her spine. Her eyes went skyward and she saw the black rip opening across a portion of the blue expanse.

"Move!" Erisia called out, which caught her team's attention. She was already darting away when the new hollow dropped. It was huge and the energy, twisting though it was, was impressive.

"That's a Gillian class Menos do not engage. You kids aren't trained up enough to take this thing on, hell I'm not even sure I can." Ryu called out. Three of the four friends were more than willing to listen and had been about to do so, Haru on the other hand…

"Can't sir. School bus is heading this way. We gotta keep that thing distracted, draw it away from here so no innocents get hurt. We can at least keep it busy till someone who can deal with it can get here - right?" Haru points out then darts after the Gillian class.

"Hell." Ryu muttered. Soon all of them - Ryu and Akane included were doing the best they could to draw the Hollow away from the area. While Gillian class hollow generally were cannibalistic, they were also stupid and no one wanted to see a school bus full of elementary school students become collateral damage. They had little choice in the matter. They had to keep it busy and away from the innocents. They just hoped that help arrived soon.

Rukia's spirit phone went off practically the moment the Gillian class dropped. She was about to tell Ichigo, only to find two of him standing there momentarily. Kon now in Ichigo's body as Ichigo's spirit form leapt out of the window to pursue that spike in power. She abandoned her gigai and quickly followed him. They weren't the only ones alerted to the presence of the menos. Ishida had noticed it's arrival as well. His own reiatsu detection skills were formidable after all and he too was quickly making his way to the scene.

"Hado number 4, Byakurai!" Eri called out, summoning the lighting. That only pissed off the hollow. Haru and Yasuo had already been hurt, both bleeding badly enough to warrant Akane stepping out of the fight to heal them. It was all Eri and Ryu could do to keep the damned thing busy so that she could heal them. Thank Kami Yoruichi had taught Erisia shunpo - she needed the extra boost in speed. It was then, that Erisia got a crazy idea.

"Ryu, keep it distracted." Eri called out.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

There was only one way she could explain it. "Pulling a Hinamori." She replies. Her mind had clicked on something that Momo had told her about. And she was going to attempt to pull off something similar.

"What?" Ryu asks, confused as hell…

"Just keep it busy for a few minutes." Erisia replies. Ryu muttered something under his breath but redoubled his efforts to keep the Hollow occupied.

~ What are you doing? ~ Kumori inquires.

"Kido net and a few other things…" Eri mentally explains quickly as she works to create the kido net. All of the talking with Momo had taught her that there were more things you could do with kido than just what you were taught at the Academy. She laced it all together, tethering it to Kumori's blade so she would have something to channel the next part through.

"Lead it up here!" Eri yelled. Ryu hoped she knew what she was doing because he'd been too busy not dying to pay much attention to what she'd been doing. "When you get up here, get behind me." She calls out as Ryu gets closer.

Soon, the Gillian was tangled up in the kido net. "Hado number eleven, Tsuzuri Raiden!" Erisia calls out, channeling the bound lightning through Kumori and into the kido net…

Ichigo arrived on the scene just in time to see the Gillian get tangled up in a kido net that was then charged with bound lightning. The thing roared in pain and anger and as soon as the kido net broke, the creature went after the girl. Ichigo moved to quickly intercept. Rukia arrived and watched things unfold. She would only intervene if it became necessary. She had learned the hard way that it was best to stay out of Ichigo's way.

Rukia didn't really notice who the students were until an attack had sent Erisia flying in Rukia's direction. The girl finally compensated enough with shunpo to stop herself from hitting into anything. "Erisia-san?"

"Oh… hello Rukia-san."

"Why are you students fighting this Gillian class?" Rukia inquires.

"School bus full of kids, we had to distract it till help got here."

"Well help is here now." Rukia points out.

"Haru won't quit until it's defeated and he's my friend, I'll fight alongside him until the battle is done. Friends stick together." Erisia says simply but with conviction. She darted back into the fray leaving Rukia just a little stunned but also proud. Erisia was turning into a fine shinigami. The team seemed to work fairly well though their fluidity was interrupted by occasionally having to dodge some of Ichigo's attacks. They weren't used to fighting on this level and it showed but they held their own for being academy students.

Ishida arrived soon after and joined the fray, adding a new level of difficulty to the situation - at least for the students. He was precise with his arrows thankfully enough but it was still another combatant involved. One instance of dodging a getsuga tensho had put Haru right in the hollow's range. He was sent hurtling back to the ground, knocked unconscious from the force of the blow and bleeding badly enough that he wasn't going to be on his feet any time soon.

Rukia put up a shield around the area where Akane was healing Yasuo to protect them from any dangers. Yasuo fell next, catching part of a Cero that had been meant for Erisia. He'd knocked her out of the way and had almost cleared it himself, but it caught him enough that he fell to the ground, alive but out of the fight. Rukia brought Yasuo over under the shield and Akane set to healing him as best she could. She had to take more breaks than a full fledged healer would but her efforts were remarkable regardless.

Seeing two of her friends taken out of the fight angered Erisia and her reiatsu showed it, trails of shadows flickering through it. She redoubled her efforts, assisting Ichigo with kido and somehow finding a balance to fighting along side someone much more skilled and experienced. It wasn't until a bright blue arrow of energy barely missed her to catch the hollow that had shifted to attack her that Erisia noticed anything outside of the battle. She was growing tired but she didn't stop trying to help until Ichigo and Ishida had defeated the monstrosity.

Ryu was keeping watch over Haru and Yasuo as Akane healed them, which left Rukia free to seek out Erisia. Ichigo and Ishida had both been curious as to the young woman who had somehow managed to keep up in a battle that was beyond her training… "That kido net was impressive." Ichigo comments.

"It is something I learned from Lieutenant Hinamori. She used fire, but I thought bound lightning would be a much better thing to combine with it." She says simply.

"You kept up with the fight and managed to not get hit by any of Ichigo's attacks." Ishida says simply, watching the girl. Erisia blinked at hearing the name Ichigo and looked up at the taller boy with the strangely familiar strawberry blonde hair…

"Ichigo…" She comments in a strange tone.

"Yeah?" He asks.

Erisia cannot help but chuckle. "It has been a very long time, Ichigo."

"You know him?" Ishida inquires.

"Once, a very long time ago I did. My mother was friends with his mother. If his father kept any of the photo albums Masaki kept, there will be a picture of a girl that's maybe five years old, sitting on the couch with baby Ichigo on her lap - that little girl is me. I remember Masaki saying I would make a good big sister for Ichigo. After Masaki passed, my mother stopped visiting as much and when my mother passed I moved closer to the college…" She explains in a quiet, almost sad tone. She looked up as she heard Ryu call out to her.

"Sorry, I have to go, it's time for my team to return to Soul Society…" She says with a polite bow as she departs quickly to return to her friends and to travel back to the Academy.

Ichigo was left standing there, blinking as his head tried to process that information. She knew his mother. That girl, knew his mother. That thought consumed his brain so much that he couldn't register that a shinigami academy student shouldn't know his mother or him… Ishida however was not so mired down by a personal attachment to the information.

"How is it an Academy student remembers something from the Living World. All souls are supposed to have a clean slate when they arrive in Soul Society." Ishida comments.

"Erisia-san is a special case. Let's go to the shoten, I'll call Chad and Orihime so they can meet us there and I will explain." Rukia states, thinking about the strange situation that faced the young woman and the delicate balance that had to be maintained.

"So why are we here?" Ishida asked once everyone was settled at the shoten.

"Because this is partly where things began." Rukia explains.

"Three years ago now, there had been some anomalous readings of energy in the area. Nii-sama was sent to investigate. He found Erisia-san trying to outrun a hollow. Not long after they discovered that she was the anomaly. Somehow she had a zanpakuto spirit waking within her. It was trying to hide her energy but it did not always succeed. Uruhara tested her and then she began receiving some measure of training. Then, she was killed by a Hollow that appeared right in the middle of the college campus. She dropped her shields to alert Nii-sama and anyone else who could sense it. Nii-sama picked up Erisia-san and her body and brought her back to the shop. Uruhara made her a gigai since she couldn't return to her body. They finalized her transformation so she wouldn't go hollow and maintained her training until she graduated from college." Rukia begins to explain, giving them a very abridged version of the story.

"She was extended the opportunity to train at the shinigami academy. She could tell no one there of her beginnings but I think that the Captain Commander wanted to ensure that she would not end up like you, Ichigo. You are skilled and powerful and an ally but you do not answer to him. As a shinigami, Erisia will have to follow his orders. The cat your sister Yuzu adopted was Erisia's. She did not need to undergo the konso because steps were taken to ensure she would not go hollow. She lives at the Kuchiki estate and nii-sama has been sponsoring her through the academy. She is in her third year there now. She was here on a training exercise. With the war going on it was decided that new recruits should learn the layout of Karakura town so they know the area and there are less accidents." Rukia explains.

Ichigo took in all this information and part of him was a little jealous. He had to fight for the respect he had gained from the shinigami- as grudgingly as it was sometimes given and here was this girl who was basically being handed everything. "She lives with your brother?" Ichigo asks.

"Since she did not come to Soul Society in the normal way she has no ties there… she had no place there. He saved her life the first time and was there to save her soul the second. I think nii-sama feels a responsibility or at least he did at first… Now I think he has grown accustomed to her being there when she is not at the Academy. Everyone who has interacted with her there likes her. Renji's even adopted her as a little sister. I've gotten to speak with her some on the trips I made back to Soul Society. She's quiet, but respectful and she's very smart but she is a very gentle person. She wants to become a shinigami to ensure that what happened to her cannot happen to anyone else. Gentle with a core of steel…"

"It is somewhat surprising that your brother has been so accommodating. He did not seem the sort in the few brief instances of interaction I've had." Ishida muses.

"There is more to nii-sama than most people ever get to see. Everyone always sees the stoic noble, the captain. He is a man beyond his responsibilities. After all, nii-sama did not have to honor his deceased wife's wish and find her sister, to open his home to her. But he did. It has not always been easy but I think he has finally become comfortable with being family. It hasn't been easy for him - all of the responsibilities and pressure that have been put on him for a very long time. When Ginrei-sama retired active duty and became an advisor, nii-sama was still very young and I believe that he was not ready for the responsibility. The way he acts was brought about by that I think though I have no proof as I was no where around there at that time. I also think that he maintains a distance because bad things have happened whenever he's allowed himself to get close. His mother died, then Hisana died, much loss has happened to him and he is not as cold and unfeeling as you would all like to believe. He is merely a deeply private individual." Rukia explains.

"I could see him setting up things so that she would have a place to stay, but opening his own home to her seems odd." Ichigo comments.

"I believe that nii-sama likes Erisia-san. I am not sure how as I have not really seen them interact but there cannot really be any other explanation for it. There is something about her that he responds to. Captain Ukitake has a few theories but he does not believe that anyone should say anything at this time and I agree with him. Because there has been so much loss, he tries to protect himself from that pain by keeping people from getting close enough to cause it again… but perhaps someday nii-sama will find happiness again." Rukia says in a tone that was starting to get hopelessly romantic which made all the men present uncomfortable.

"Do you think he might find it with the girl?" Orihime asks.

"Perhaps but only if it is allowed to happen in its own time. If anyone were to mention anything or push him he would only shut down again. So if nii-sama is to find happiness with Erisia at some point, he needs to be allowed to come to that conclusion on his own. I think maybe that he is still trying to honor my sister and that may have added some difficulty."

"Would Hisana have wanted him to remain faithful to her even after her passing?" Orihime inquires.

"No, that was not my sister's way. She would have wanted him to mourn her passing - yes… But she would not have wanted him to stop living his life. She would have wanted him to heal enough to find happiness again."

"Do you think your brother has stopped living his life?" Came the odd question from Chad.

"Yes, I think he has to some extent. I do not know what he was like before my sister passed, but I remember hearing about it from the servants and what not. He has shut down, become much colder since her death. A few of the servants who have been there since before nii-sama was born speak as though part of him died with her." She sighs.

"There is hope for Bya-bo yet, Rukia. You're right though if anyone tries to push him to it, it will never happen. But I've seen the way his eyes soften when she speaks, the little things no one else would notice. What died when Hisana left this world, is coming slowly back to life I think. For now, the best thing anyone can do, as much as part of me hates it, is to stay out of it. We have to be quiet and let him come to terms with his pain and his past before he can look towards a future." Yoruichi says softly.

The group sat quietly for a bit before banter picked up again. Yoruichi withdrew, finding Uruhara staying back but listening in.

"You're surprisingly quiet tonight, Kisuke." She comments.

"Just thinking. Erisia is special, isn't she?"

"For more reasons than just her being in this situation and more than for the fact that she without trying managed to get behind even one of Bya-bo's walls."

"I'm surprised you're not going to meddle."

"You know me better than that, Kisuke. As much as part of me wants to push them together, I've known him a very long time and I know that it would only damage the chances not increase them. I do nothing if I know I won't succeed at it."

"True. My, my but things are getting interesting aren't they?"

"Not yet but they will be. I expect things will start to come in to the light when she graduates from the Academy."

"Well then I suppose we shall have to just wait and see." Kisuke muses.

The group sat discussing the strange young woman and then the talk turned back to the war and training before they finally left the shoten. When Ichigo went home, he couldn't help but ask his father if there were any of the old photo albums around. His father had been surprised but all too happy to dig them out. Yuzu was overjoyed to look through the old books, especially since their mother looked so happy in the pictures.

Sure enough, there was the picture of a five year old little girl with hair that looked almost like gunmetal with baby Ichigo on her lap, smiling for the camera. He didn't know her now… Had been too young to remember her from then. But something she had said resonated in his mind. 'Masaki had said I would make a good big sister for little Ichigo.' His mother had liked the girl… had already thought of her as part of the family…

He did not know how much he would see her. If their paths would cross again, but before they put the photo albums away, he promised his mother that he would try to befriend the girl. He would try to honor the bond that his mother had hoped would come. He couldn't really be her brother, but he could be her friend and no one could deny how protective he was of both his family and his friends.

Please remember to review and let me know the things you might like to see in the fourth story. I cannot try if I do not know. Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed things thus far!


	27. Chapter 27

Third year had gone well. Erisia's group once again topping the board for their ability to work together. Though they had gotten wounded during some of their missions, it was nothing that Akane hadn't been able to fix. They worked together very well and it only improved as the school year had progressed. They pushed each other harder and harder - all of them wanting to be the best that they could be.

Though at times it seemed like the class year would never end, it was now time for the last major break Erisia and her class would have once they returned to the Academy. It would be their final year, each member of her class would be graduating after this next term - unless they failed one of their classes. Erisia wasn't going to let that happen she had worked too hard for too long to get where she was now and she intended to maintain that.

However, those were thoughts best left to when they would return to the Academy to start their final year. For now, it was best to put those thoughts away, it was after all break. She had bid her friends goodbye, promised to meet up with them at some point, schedules permitting and turned to the servant who had been sent to fetch her from the Academy. That was one thing she still had not gotten used to. She had accepted the sprawling estate, the affluent nature of the world she'd become part of... but the idea of servants still tweaked her mind every now and then.

She returned to the Estate, Yuriko being the first to greet her upon her arrival. Of course Byakuya would be at the 6th working. It was a small measure of routine. She had arrived back home before lunch. Yuriko had made up the lunch basket and now that she was back, Eri would deliver it. Her travel time from the Estate to the 6th squad was cut in half as her lessons in shunpo - rounded out by regular tests by Yoruichi - got her there in half the time it once took her and not a single thing in the basket had been disturbed.

Erisia had learned many things and was putting them to the test as often as she found the opportunity to do so. She was suppressing her reiatsu, shielding it so that the guys would not immediately know she was there. The guard at the gate to the 6th smiled and waved at Eri, quietly welcoming her back. She returned the smile and offered a polite bow as thanks before moving onward towards her destination. She knocked on the door and smirked when Byakuya's voice called out that neutral command of 'Enter'.

She opened the door and Renji turned to see who was calling upon them and he looked surprised when he saw her... He would have gathered her up into a hug, had there not been a familiar basket in her arms which he knew to be full of food... Ah food, the smell of it reminded him how long ago breakfast had been.

"You have learned to hide your reiatsu." Byakuya comments without looking up from the report he was finishing.

"I have. I spent a great deal of time practicing at Kumori's urging. If I can do it myself it will be more effective than if he shields it for me. And of course if we team up to hide it, it works even better." She chuckles.

"You and Kumori seem to be working quite well together." Byakuya muses.

"We are trying. We're stuck with each other after all." Eri jokes.

"So, what'd Yuriko pack for lunch today?" Renji inquires.

"I did not look. I arrived at the Estate just after she finished packing it. I figured since I made it back in time for lunch that I could at least bring it." She says as she moves over to the small side table and begins to get things out. She plated things up evenly and handed both the captain and lieutenant a plate before taking hers and sitting in front of Byakuya's desk.

It was the usual fare - onigiri, some steamed dumplings, that sort of thing. All compact, all travel well... and all were filling. There had also been a few bottles of water in the basket. They sat and enjoyed lunch and some light banter. Of course, once the food was eaten and the dishes put back into the basket - which was now out of the way, Renji couldn't help but hug Eri. He had unofficially adopted her as his little sister and he had missed the quiet, but spirited girl.

She giggles as he picks her up to hug her - not that it was hard. He was strong and taller than her by a great deal. "I missed you too Renji." She says quietly, returning the hug though with less... intensity. She was not fiery like Renji was after all. He set her back down and ruffled her hair and she attempted to swat his hand away. He was truly horrible sometimes... but she really didn't mind.

A small, black butterfly flitted in through the open office window and hovered near Byakuya. He sensed its presence and moved his hand near it, allowing it to land there. He focused as it relayed its message and though he did nothing to outwardly betray it, he was a little surprised at the message. Renji noticed the hell butterfly..

"Anything urgent?" He inquires.

"The Captain Commander wishes to meet with Erisia on the morrow... The meeting is to be at one o'clock." He answers simply. He was curious as to what the Captain Commander wished to speak with Erisia about but there was nothing to be done about it now, she would attend the meeting and that was that.

Erisia looked a bit shocked or was that simply caught off guard? "Why would he want to see me now?" She inquires.

"I do not know. It is likely something to do with the fact that you are entering your final year at the Academy. I am sure it is just a minor formality and nothing to concern yourself with." Byakuya says simply.

"Does he meet with all of the students?" Eri inquires.

"Not usually, but you are there under a unique circumstance and you are in a few of the advanced classes. You have also been helping out your kido instructor as a student assistant - haven't you?" He inquires.

"Yes."

"It is probably in regards to this. Put any concern you have out of your mind. Remember that yours is a unique situation." Byakuya says in a more... coaxing tone.

"Captain's right Eri. You can't be in any trouble, if you were, someone would have summoned you straight from the Academy. Captain Commander's not really patient when it come to troublemakers." Renji chuckles.

Erisia nods and tries to put the worry out of her mind, though it is easier said than done. She had only ever met the Captain Commander once before and though he did not seem to be upset with her, there was something about him that... was overwhelming. Of course at the time she had not understood about reiatsu and though he had been suppressing his immense spiritual pressure, she had still sensed that vastness.

He was a fair man, but stern. He was a battle hardened warrior and while he was not mad per say, he was wary of the situation - and rightfully so when one took in to consideration the betrayal of three of the gotei's trusted captains. He was just a very intimidating individual in Eri's mind.

"Do you remember how to get to the first squad, Erisia-san?" Byakuya inquires.

"I think so, yes."

"If you need, Renji can show you. I would escort you myself, but I will be in a Captain's meeting and it starts an hour before your meeting with the Captain Commander. Unless you do not mind sitting there for an hour."

"Well I don't think I'll need escorted but perhaps if someone could refresh my memory after the formal work day is over, then I won't need to bother anyone tomorrow."

"A good idea. I will show you at the end of the day." Byakuya says simply.

"What are you gonna do for the rest of the day, Eri?" Renji asks.

"Oh well I think I'll run the basket back home and then I was thinking of just popping by and saying hi to a few people." Eri replies.

"Gonna stop and see Momo by chance?" Renji inquires.

"Yes, actually she is on my list, why?"

"Well her birthday wasn't all that long ago, and I'd been making something for her but it took longer to finish than I would have liked. Of course I was on a mission at the time. I haven't had the chance to stop by and deliver it... would you mind?" He asks.

"Not at all." Eri says with a smile.

Renji pulls the carefully wrapped package out of his desk and hands it to Eri. She couldn't tell what it was but she knew Renji liked to carve things and was really quite good at it.

"I'll make sure that Momo gets it. Though I wish I'd have known when her birthday was, I would have made her something."

"I'm sure Momo won't mind. It hadn't come up about birthdays has it? You've been so busy with the Academy and your breaks aren't very long." Renji muses.

"True, but I still feel bad. I should know the birthdays of all the people I befriended and I don't. Just Akane, Haru and Yasuo but that's because we celebrated at the Academy."

"Well who's birthdays do you want to know about?" Renji asked.

"Oh... well yours and Byakuya-san's of course... Captain Unohana's, Momo's, Hanataro's, Rikichi's, Captain Hitsugaya's, Yumi's, Yachiru's and Rukia's and that's all for now I think."

"Mine's August 31st. Captain's is January 31st. Momo's was June 3rd. Hanataro's is the day before Rikichi's so that's April 1st - poor kid as if he doesn't get picked on enough as is. Rikichi's is April 2nd. Captain Hitsugaya's is December 20th. Yumi's is September 19th, Yachiru's is February 12th and Rukia's is January 14th." Renji answers.

Eri blinked at Renji. "How do you know all of those?" She asks with a laugh.

"Well I'm a Lieutenant, I know all the Captain and Lieutenant's birthdays by default. Rikichi's 6th squad so I know his. He's friends with Hanataro so I know his and I was in the 11th squad and Yumi likes to make a deal of his birthday and I'd have known Momo's anyway because I've been friends with her since the Academy... And I grew up with Rukia." He explains.

"That makes a lot of sense." Erisia chuckles.

"So, when is your birthday Eri?" Renji asks.

"March 29th. I was born right in the middle of a cherry blossom festival." She says with a smile. Renji made a mental note about that. Byakuya hadn't had to... the information she'd had to submit before entering the Academy had already informed him of this and he had in some small way acknowledged her birthday as it passed since her arrival in Soul Society. Since she had been at the Academy at the time, he usually ensured either a new sketchbook or something she could use for classes found its way to her. Something that would of course not draw too much attention. Rikichi or Hanataro usually delivered it for him so both boys might have figured out Eri's birthday by now.

"When do your friends celebrate their birthdays?" Byakuya inquires. Yasuo would be part of his squad if he passed the tests and he wanted to know though the information would be in the young man's files. It seemed however more polite to inquire about all of them and not just the one who was likely to end up in the 6th.

Erisia smiles. "Akane's birthday is October 12th, Haru's is August 20th and Yasuo's is February 4th."

Renji made note of that too. He was curious as to why Byakuya had asked about it but part of him wanted to pass it off as little more than his captain being curious about the birthday of a potential member of the 6th squad. Though there were a whole lot of little things that might add up to something interesting, he was half absorbed in the paperwork on his desk and wasn't trying to add anything else up at the moment.

Not long after that, Erisia bid the guys farewell and returned to the Estate quickly. She dropped off the basket, setting the gift for Momo from Renji aside. She returned to her room and made a card for Momo, nothing overly fancy, just some flowers and Happy Birthday Momo... Within a small note and an offer to make her a scroll with subject matter of her own choosing as a present. That done, she gathers up Renji's gift and begins making her rounds, starting with Momo.

Renji had carved her a peach tree in full bloom - which explained why it had taken so long. Not that Momo minded, she knew that Renji had been on a mission. She set the carving on her desk and was surprised that Eri had a card to give her. She was surprised also at the offer for a scroll with whatever she wanted on it. "Oh, I'll have to think on that, but when I think of what I want I will let you know." Momo says with a smile...

Soon, Eri was off and making her rounds to visit her other friends within the Gotei. Of course her friends were all glad that she was back and by the time she was finished, it was nearly the end of the formal work day. She made her way back to the 6th just in time to watch Byakuya and Renji finish the last of the day's paperwork. Byakuya took her to the first squad's barracks so she could find her way back for her meeting the next day and then they headed home.

After dinner, Erisia took her leave to get a bath and retire early for the night so she could be as well rested as possible so that she had a better chance of making a good impression for the meeting with the Captain Commander. She had laid out one of the shihakusho that Rukia had so long ago loaned her... She had thought about wearing her uniform from the Academy but she thought perhaps it would be better to not draw that kind of attention to herself - just in case.

Come morning, she changes and works on pulling her longer hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. It was down almost to her shoulder blades now. She had breakfast with Byakuya. He asked her if she was planning on remaining at the house until her meeting with the Captain Commander. She couldn't bear to sit there so idle with something so important waiting in the not too distant future so she accompanies him back to the 6th.

She found things to keep her busy throughout the day. She was still somewhat nervous about this. While Byakuya and Renji both had tried to soothe her disquiet, she simply couldn't help it. Captain Commander was a very intimidating man - to her. While she had gotten over most of her fears she was still not entirely comfortable around men with very strong personalities, even if she was getting better at it. Finally it was time and she put her fears aside and made her way to the first squad.

She had arrived early and found the Captain's meeting still in progress and so she found a seat outside to sit on and wait for the meeting to conclude. When the meeting let out, she was greeted by the various Captains she had gotten to know. Captain Ukitake had been speaking with Yamamoto about something and emerged last from the meeting. Erisia had risen from her seat and made her way closer to the door to enter the office when Captain Ukitake suddenly pitched forward, catching himself on the door frame and began coughing almost violently.

Erisia's reaction was instinctual - she immediately reached out to steady him, placing a hand to the center of his chest, the green light of healing kido coming to her hand almost as fast. She was no true healer, but her desire to help ease whatever was causing the attack directed the kido well enough that Ukitake could feel some of the tightness and discomfort ease.

Kyoraku had been lingering around to wait for his best friend when he heard the coughing and looked up to see Ukitake pitch forward as the attack seized him. He had been about to move to steady Jushiro when Erisia had beaten him to it. He moved instead to get Unohana. Of course the healer had also heard the coughing and felt the shift in Ukitake's reiatsu. She instructed Kyoraku to go to the 4th and get a small team to gather a stretcher and the usual supplies in the event that Ukitake needed them.

Once the worst of the coughing seemed to at least slow, Erisia shifted her position enough that Captain Ukitake could lean on her for support enough to get him to the nearby bench. She was strong despite her petite stature and she managed it well enough. She kept the one hand on his chest still focusing the healing kido. This was the scene Unohana found when she and the small team of 4th squad members appeared.

Unohana could not help the smile that came to her lips as she saw the green light of healing kido on the hand Erisia had kept to Ukitake's chest. Though her friend was still experiencing an attack from his disease, it did not seem to be as severe. "You can stop now Erisia. We will take over from here. You did well, but I believe you have a meeting to attend." Unohana says in a gentle tone.

Erisia had somewhat zoned in reaction to the attack Ukitake had been suffering and it took Unohana's words a moment to reach her and to register. Slowly, she pulled back the healing kido and moved from the Captain's side. The relief team that followed Unohana quickly moved him on to the stretcher and Erisia stood there, trying to calm down. She'd gone in to crisis mode but Unohana was right, she had a meeting to attend.

The older woman placed a hand on Erisia's shoulder. "You did very well, Erisia. Thank you for helping my friend. Because of you the attack he experienced was not nearly as severe as it would have been else wise." Unohana says in a quiet tone, her energy comforting. Erisia nods and offers her a small smile. Unohana nodded and withdrew to make sure that there would be no further effects from the attack.

Calmed now, Erisia made her way in to the Captain Commander's office. He was seated there as always, eyes seemingly closed but aware of everything around him.

"Forgive my lateness, sir -" Erisia began.

"I am aware of what happened." He states simply, cutting her off before there could be any bowing, scraping and annoying overly apologetic behavior. He detested that kind of behavior in any of his subordinates. Erisia takes a seat before him.

"I have called you here to impress upon you the importance of maintaining your cover before you go in to your final year at the Academy. Just because you are almost done does not mean you can slack off now. You have done well so far. See to it that you keep it that way."

"Yes sir."

"You have been asked to assist your kido instructor this final term - have you not?"

"I have Sir."

"Where do you see yourself after graduation?"

"I do not yet know, Sir. I would be honored to join any squad that would have me. I merely want to protect people so that what happened to me cannot happen to another." She says with quiet conviction.

He could tell that she was intimidated. It was not a new occurrence to him. He had repressed his reiatsu but there was still an air of power and an aura of command that had been gained over thousands of years and could not be erased, would not be erased. Yet she sat before him in a perfect seiza and attempted to project a calm she did not wholly feel.

He had been kept apprised of the girl's accomplishments at the school. She showed promise and would be a fine addition to the ranks. She had proven herself thus far to be a young woman of promise and quiet strength. She had not betrayed her secret and had made acquaintances and was doing well in her classes. Despite her strange start she was doing well.

"Maintain your studies to the standard you have and you will undoubtedly end up in a squad. But only if you do not slack off and you maintain your secret until after you have left the Academy behind. It would not do well for you to slip up now, so close to the end." He warns. There was a compliment in there not that she would know how to interpret it.

He had merely wanted to impress upon her the importance of maintaining her secret this final year. The girl he saw before him now was much changed from the one who had come before him when he first issued her the command of silence about her origins. She sat straighter and it was easy to see she had grown stronger. Her reiatsu was impressive for one so young and with the progress reports he had seen she was excelling in the classes. It had been risky, allowing her to attend the academy as she was but it seemed that the risk would pay off.

"I will try my hardest to maintain everything, Sir."

"Good. Dismissed." He says simply. She rose gracefully, bowed and exited the room, her heart in her throat as it always seemed to be when she had to be in that man's powerful presence. As if on autopilot, she made her way back to the 6th squad.

"Is everything alright, Eri?" Renji asks.

"Oh… yes… it's fine."

"What happened?" Renji inquires.

"Captain Commander merely wanted to remind me of the command of silence about my origins and impressed that it would be a shameful waste if I failed now." She explains.

"You sure you're alright?" Renji asks, narrowing his eyes at her.

"He was suppressing his reiatsu but he is still a very, very intimidating man." She says quietly.

"He might have brought you there to remind you of the need for secrecy, Eri… but he wouldn't have wasted his breath if he did not think you were worth it. He would let you screw up without so much as a glance and allow you to return to the Living World… Him reminding you is his way of saying keep up the work you've been doing, I think. He created the Academy, Eri. I'm sure that with your unique situation he has been keeping enough of an eye on your progress to be aware if he needed to be… You're doing great and will be a credit to the Academy when you graduate. You know that right?"

Erisia blushed at Renji's complimenting… "I… I guess… I… I just don't think about it. I can't think about it. The last time I let myself think about it I nearly made myself have a panic attack. There's so much to remember and keeping the secret is hard and easy at the same time. I'm so close I can almost taste it now but I don't want to get too tangled up in that or I might fail. I can't fail Renji, I just can't. I've worked too hard to get here…" She says in this tone that sounds like she's bordering on a panic attack again.

Renji got up from his desk and moved over to put a hand on her shoulder. "You're doing fine Eri-chan. Ain't got nothing to worry about. You're going to pass this year and then you'll be in a squad before you know it." He assures her. She hiccupped a little, but nodded and took the comfort he was offering. He ruffled her hair playfully and gave her a small hug.

"This came for you, while you were in the meeting." Byakuya says, looking up finally from his paperwork. He let Renji handle Erisia's little panic attack. He could understand why she was so intimidated by the Captain Commander but Renji was right, if he hadn't thought she was worth the effort, the Captain Commander never would have said a word to remind her to keep up her mask and her work.

Erisia looks curiously at the envelope. She sits before Byakuya's desk and opens it carefully.

"Nakayama-san,

I would like to invite you to Ugendo for dinner as a thank you for your quick thinking earlier today. Had you not reacted so quickly, the attack of my disease would have been much more damaging and severe. I hope you will have the time this coming Thursday to allow me to extend my gratitude in person. If you will be able to attend, I would like to invite you to dinner at seven o'clock. If there is something else that requires your attention that day, you need only say and I will understand.

Thank you in advance.

Sincerely,

Captain Jushiro Ukitake." She read and reread the letter attempting to make her mind wrap around it….

"What is it, Erisia-san?" Byakuya inquires, noticing her confusion flickering through her reiatsu. She held the letter out for him to take without looking up. Byakuya read over the letter and was a little surprised as well.

"What happened?" He inquired.

"I was waiting to go to the meeting, and arrived early - as you know since you saw me when you left the Captain's meeting. I was about to enter, just as Captain Ukitake was exiting. He suddenly pitched forward, barely catching himself on the doorframe, coughing very badly. I didn't think, I could only react. I moved to his side to steady him and summoned healing kido to the hand I placed upon his chest… When the coughing eased enough I helped him to a seat. I don't really remember the rest, it all happened so fast…" She explains.

Byakuya was far more worried than he looked. He respected Captain Ukitake more so than most of his peers. He had studied under Ukitake, had come to think of the man almost like an Uncle. He certainly felt closer to him than he did most of his blood family. Though he always hid it well, it did worry him whenever he was present for one of the attacks of Ukitake's disease. He pushed that from his mind.

"You handled the situation very well." He says simply. He must have already been most of the way back to the 6th squad when that had happened for he did not know of any of this.

"Thank you. I just… tried to help as best I could. What is Ugendo?" She inquires.

"It is Captain Ukitake's true home. He comes from a noble family as well." Byakuya explains.

"But why am I being invited to dinner there?"

"It is his way. He does not just speak his gratitude, Erisia. He shows it. He knows of you and your situation. I am sure he was impressed that an Academy student could think so quickly on her feet and react to help him when there have been full fledged shinigami rendered motionless when his disease flares and causes him to have an attack."

"The Captain is right Eri-chan. It's just the kind of person Ukitake is. He is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. He's noble sure, but he's friendly, personable… He likes people and he likes interacting with them." Renji adds. "He's Rukia's captain you know. She was always happy being part of his squad and she's even happier now as his Lieutenant. It's a lot of work for her at times, between the living world mission and maintaining her duties as a Lieutenant but she's happy to do it. Captain Ukitake is the one that made Ichigo a substitute shinigami. And even though the thirteenth doesn't really go to the living world for missions he's still letting Rukia go there to keep up the work she's been doing with Ichigo." Renji explains.

It all sounded rather impressive. And that both Renji and Byakuya spoke so highly of him was comforting in a way. "Where is Ugendo?" She asks.

"I will escort you there on Thursday." Byakuya says simply.

"I suppose I had better confirm that I will be there, then." She says softly as she pens a quick note expressing how grateful she was and how honored she felt and that she would be there at 7. Byakuya had Rikichi deliver it to the 13th for her.

"Do not be worried, Erisia. Captain Ukitake will do nothing to upset you. He only wants to extend his gratitude to you. Though he is one of the oldest Captains, he is also very good at suppressing his reiatsu and his friendly nature will hopefully put you more at ease."

"I will try not to worry… it is just… hard for me sometimes. There are so many important people I've been fortunate enough to meet and this is just one more on the list…"

"Each one of these people you have met has come to genuinely like you for who you are Erisia-san. They are your friends not because they are powerful, or because you are associated with me. They are your friends because you have earned their friendship simply by being yourself. Think not on their titles or the powerful positions they hold. At the end of the day, each is still a person and it is the person behind the title who has been impressed by you and sought to befriend you." Byakuya explains.

She nods, smiling. "Thank you, Byakuya-san." She says softly. Those words had helped her calm. She often got so caught up in the titles of the people she'd been fortunate enough to meet that she sometimes lost sight of the fact that they were still people. It seemed she had needed reminded and she was grateful that he had done so. It was a little easier to relax now, despite the fact that she was still a little nervous. It seemed that Thursday would be interesting.

Don't forget to review and let me know what things you want to see in the fourth story once I conclude Pathways! Thank you.


	28. Chapter 28

When Thursday arrived, Erisia spent most of the day as she usually did when she was on break. She visited with her friends in Seireitei, took lunch to Byakuya and Renji and things went pretty much as usual. However, as it grew later, Erisia withdrew to return to the estate to clean up and make herself more presentable. She did not really know Captain Ukitake but having heard that he was from a noble family, and knowing that he was a captain, she figured that though the shihakusho would be acceptable, that it was not enough.

She bathed and Yuriko helped her into one of the kimonos she owned. There was one that she had been tempted to pull out but she was being selfish. She had a specific kind of occasion in mind for it and maybe she'd never get to wear it but it was going to wait until the right occasion came before donning it. So it was to her other kimono. She had donned it only once before, when she had been summoned to meet with Lieutenant Sasakibe before being allowed to attend the Academy.

It was made from black silk and had fine silver embroidering along the edges and every so often upon the surface were silver pinpoints of embroidery that made the garment look as though Erisia was clad in a piece of the night sky. She fixed her hair and pinned half of it up with a beautiful comb that Rukia had given her for Christmas last year. She had thought about using the kanzashi that Yoruichi had given her but the comb seemed more fitting.

She applied some light makeup just because to be dressed in a kimono without any on left the picture feeling unfinished in her estimation. Finally, she slipped her feet into geta adorned with black silk and made her way back to the 6th squad knowing that Byakuya had to work a little later with all of the paperwork that had been coming in.

Her long hair was usually pulled back into a braid or simple ponytail, so having it down at all was different. Of course she thought it far more fitting with the kimono as well. She had not expected Renji to still be at the office. 'Wow, Eri-chan." Is all Renji could say when she entered the room. She blushed...

"I thought that it would be more appropriate to be dressed a little more formally." She says softly. "Was I mistaken?"

"Captain Ukitake will appreciate your attention to detail, Erisia-san." Byakuya says diplomatically. Though she could have shown up in a shihakusho and Ukitake never would have said a word about it, that she would take the care to show up in a kimono would impress the Captain. He remembered the kimono but he did not remember thinking that she looked quite so striking. Perhaps it was how much longer her hair had gotten and how it so subtly contrasted against the fabric.

~ Or maybe it is that you are allowing yourself to acknowledge it more now. ~ Senbonzakura points out.

He would not rise to the baiting of his zanpakuto... but she was very lovely in that kimono. She looked like some far more ethereal being... He forced himself to stop that line of thought before it could progress much further. "We should be on our way, the trip to Ugendo is not a short one." Byakuya says as he rises from his desk.

They had finished work only a short while before Erisia arrived and though he had been dismissed, Renji had lingered probably to see Erisia off since she'd seemed so nervous before. Erisia nods and Renji stops her before she leaves. "You do look nice, Eri-chan." He says with a smile. "Have fun okay?" He reminds her with a chuckle before slipping out to go home.

The walk was pleasant enough and the evening was still warm but not too warm. They passed by many things that were familiar to Erisia, for which she was thankful. They even came across Yumichika Ayasegawa in their walking.

"Oh Eri-chan that is a truly beautiful kimono." He commented.

"Thank you."

"What is the occasion?" He inquires.

"I have been invited to Ugendo for dinner."

"My, my that is something."

"She was able to assist Captain Ukitake when an attack hit him suddenly." Byakuya explains.

"How very noble of you Eri-chan. You really are becoming quite a fine shinigami." He compliments her, setting her to blushing. She demurely looked down, a lock of hair falling into her face as she tried to avert her gaze...

Yumi was quickly before her and tipping her head back up. "You have no reason to blush like that Eri-chan. You are a beautiful young woman with a spirit as beautiful as her face. Go, enjoy yourself and try to not blush and hide so much, there really is no reason for it. Everything you have accomplished you have truly earned, do not forget that." He says with a smile as nimble fingers put the stray lock of hair back in its proper place. Soon enough he was heading off to wherever and Byakuya and Eri were left to walking again.

"He has a point, Erisia. You have no need to hide yourself. You have worked very hard and you have truly earned the friends you have and the power you have gained." Byakuya comments.

~ You forgot to tell her she's beautiful. ~ Senbonzakura points out. Byakuya once more ignored the spirit...

"I fear I am still not used to such compliments and attention... It was never a common thing for me before." She says softly. Sometimes it was easy to forget the fact that she had endured abuse and had made herself a wallflower because of it.

They finally arrived as the gates of Ugendo. "I will take my leave now. Just follow the walkway to the main house." Byakuya says.

"You are not coming up?"

"No, Erisia, this is to be a dinner to thank you for helping him as you did. I have known Captain Ukitake for a long time. If I take you to the doorstep, he will invite me to join you both for dinner. I would rather you be allowed to enjoy the invitation in the manner it had first been offered, Erisia. I could not in good conscience intrude upon this moment. You have earned it and it is yours to enjoy." He explains...

Part of her wanted to ask him to join them but it was not her place to do so. She could only nod and accept his reasoning. "When you are ready to leave, tell Ukitake to send a hell butterfly and I will return and escort you home." He says simply before he offers a slight bow and departs.

Once he was gone, Erisia passed through the gates and made her way to the main house. From what she could see, Ugendo looked to be very lovely. The gardens, the large koi pond... it was similar to the Kuchiki estate but it was far more... friendly seeming. While she was comfortable at the Estate now, there was a level of austerity to it that Ugendo did not seem to have.

Ukitake knew that Erisia would be arriving at seven. As such, he was outside, pruning a few of the rose bushes. He had always liked roses. The servants could do it but he was feeling much better than he had in days and he wanted to be outside when Erisia arrived so he could greet her properly. He noticed how withdrawn she seemed, how shy and he hoped that this approach would put her a little more at ease.

He had felt Byakuya's reiatsu and had momentarily wondered why it departed instead of following Erisia the rest of the way to the house. Of course knowing Byakuya for as long as he had, he supposed it was because the young noble did not wish to intrude upon Erisia's moment. It was thoughtful and it was nice to see that Byakuya could still be thoughtful even if he was mostly shut down. Hopefully, if what his friends had observed truly pointed to what they thought it did, Byakuya having shut down would not last too much longer.

He turned towards Erisia when he felt her reiatsu draw closer. "Good evening Nakayama-san. I trust you did not have trouble getting here." He says in a warm, friendly tone.

"No, Byakuya escorted me to the gates. Please, call me Erisia." She answers softly. His warm, friendly nature did help to ease a lot of the nervousness she had been feeling.

"I thought I sensed his reiatsu. Please, come inside, Erisia-san." He says as he opens the door and gestures for her to follow. He noticed how she was clad in a kimono and it made him smile. Of course it appealed to the noble in him but it also spoke of the young woman before him. He knew her situation and that a modern girl could have more old world sensibilities was oddly refreshing.

"That is a lovely kimono." He comments as he leads her to the dining room.

"Thank you Sir. I thought it would be more appropriate." She explains.

"I do appreciate the thought, though it was not necessary. I invited you here to thank you and please there is no need to be quite so formal, you are my guest." He says with a smile as he waits for her to be seated before sitting himself.

"Sorry, Ukitake-san." She says with a soft smile, testing something slightly less formal which earned her a smile from Jushiro.

"It is alright, Erisia-san. I know that this must be difficult for you because you know that I am a Captain. However, I did not ask you here because I am a Captain. I asked you here so that I could thank you for what you did the other day. There are very few people, outside of Captain Unohana and some of her squad members who are more familiar with my disease that would intervene and try to help as you did. Many freeze, unsure of what to do when the coughing starts. Your instinct is impressive. While you may think that you did not do much, I assure you that you did help a great deal." he begins to explain.

"When the coughing starts as it had that day, it will almost always be a very draining, very painful attack. They are thankfully not all like that and some I can recover from quickly and without assistance. That attack came on very suddenly and quiet sharply. Despite being a student, you let your instinct take over. You moved to my side, offered me support while my own was shaky and you focused healing kido pretty much directly into the area that was being affected. Though you are not a healer as Captain Unohana is, you are well trained enough that your efforts did ease a good portion of the pain I was experiencing. That allowed me to catch enough of my breath that you were able to help me to a seat and soon after, Captain Unohana arrived. You bought time for them to get the proper things to treat me. You eased the pain I was experiencing and I do not know that you will ever be able to understand how grateful I am for that." Ukitake says quietly but very sincerely.

Erisia sat there for a moment, blinking as she tried to take in what he was saying. She honestly hadn't thought much of what she'd done. She had wanted to help but she really couldn't have known how much she had or hadn't helped. To hear that she had actually done a fair bit to help the man surprised her. As Ukitake watched her and felt the emotions flickering through her reiatsu, he began to understand why Byakuya had approached him and asked him to think about allowing Erisia to join the 13th squad.

She did have skill - something he was personally familiar with and yet, she seemed unable to see her skill for what it was. He was not entirely certain why she could see so little worth in herself but all of this made him want to help her. Mentally he was already drawing up the invitation to join the 13th for her. It would come soon enough.

"I had no idea..." She says softly.

"Very few people would. It is not always easy to articulate what I experience when one of the attacks seizes me. But you did help and I am very thankful that you did." He says with that warm, disarming smile.

"I am glad I could help Ukitake-san. When you pitched forward all I could think of was that something was wrong and I had to try to help as best I could. I did not know what was happening but if my meager skill could be of any help I had to try. Captain Unohana said that someone knowing even basic healing can be the difference between survival and death on the battlefield... While I'm never going to be a healer like that, I do maintain the lessons I was receiving and I am just glad that I could be of help."

He smiles. "I would not call your skill meager, Erisia-san. You have a lot more strength than you realize. Though your kido was not as directed and refined as Captain Unohana's is, you did succeed in what you were attempting."

She looked down and blushed at the compliment. She was still not used to being complimented. She had spent much of her life in the living world ignored or trying very hard to be ignored. Her mother had always supported her and complimented her but that was her mother. Her father had been an abusive man and it was safer to try and avoid garnering his attention. It was something that had carried over into the rest of her life. She did well in school but she tried to stay to the background, she didn't want to draw attention to herself and was now uncomfortable when the attention was placed on her. It was something only time and experience could change. "Thank you, Ukitake-san." She says quietly, still blushing.

It had been a while since he had been around someone with such innocence despite their experience with the world. He did not know her well enough to inquire as to what made her so shy, but it did not bother him. It only enforced the idea that she needed some guidance, some time to grow into the woman she could become. Dinner was served and Erisia would find herself surprised by the inclusion of some items she favored. Ukitake had politely inquired about what foods she liked to the one man who would know.

"Please, enjoy." he says with a smile.

Erisia nods and begins selecting things... "This is all very good." She says after sampling some of it.

"I am glad you like it. So, tell me Erisia-san, how do you feel things are going at the Academy?" He inquires.

"Oh, I think they're going alright. My friends and I placed at the top of the class in the team exercises. My kido instructor wants me to assist him this coming year. I've received good marks in everything I am taking." She explains.

"Very good. How is it you and your friends managed to take the top spot?"

"I suppose it is just because we work so well together. Even before we were ever teamed up, we were sparring together - testing each other so when we were allowed to team up half of the work was already done." She says with a light chuckle.

"It is good that you and your friends were able to team up. I am sure you have probably heard this before but the friendships you make at the Academy can stay with you for a very long time once you leave it."

"Yes, I believe Captain Unohana said something very similar. She mentioned that she had been friends with both you and Captain Kyoraku from the Academy."

"Ah yes. She is one of our oldest friends." Ukitake says with a smile.

"I am not always sure what to make of Captain Kyoraku." Erisia admits.

"Why is that, Erisia-san?" Ukitake inquires.

"The few times I have interacted with him… His manner… I just do not know how to… take it. I am not used to such… attention. Captain Unohana assured me that he is only trying to make me smile and that if he offers to walk me somewhere that I should allow him… but… He has a very… strong personality and I have… never been comfortable around such." Erisia explains.

Ukitake took in the information. He was well aware of Shunsui's flirtatious nature and exactly how serious it wasn't really. It was truly just that Shunsui liked to make women feel special and to make them smile. He would have to explain to his friend that it made Erisia uncomfortable and that maybe he should tone it back some… "He does mean well, Erisia-san. He only wants to make you smile. Might I ask why you are not comfortable around individuals with strong personalities?" He inquires. He figured that by her careful wording she meant more the overt, blatant kind of personality because she didn't seem to be uncomfortable around Byakuya or Renji - both of whom were very strong individuals. Renji had likely noticed her discomfort and quickly adjusted… Shunsui wouldn't have realized that she was uncomfortable he would only have thought her shy like Nanao.

"My experiences with men have not always been pleasant… It… started with my father. He was… a man who instilled in me the need to be unseen. Even once he passed on, I kept to the background. I am not used to attention… In my meager experience, getting attention was usually not a positive experience." She explains carefully. Ukitake was surprised that she was so forthcoming.

"You experienced abuse…" He states carefully.

"My father was not a pleasant man when he drank." Is all she says to confirm that. It angered Ukitake that a man could behave in such a manner - especially towards someone he should have been protecting. He would definitely speak with Kyoraku and explain that he would need to tone down his usual manner when interacting with the young woman.

"I am sorry that you had to endure such a thing. But it is further proof of your inner strength. You overcame that poor beginning to become a very good person, from what little I have personally observed. You seek only to help others, you do not hesitate to push your friends to better themselves and be the person a friend or not, you try to help however you can. You should be proud of the woman you have become." Ukitake muses. She blushed again and he could not help but smile. She would certainly benefit from some more gentle guidance.

Understanding that she had suffered abuse during her childhood made her inability to see the skill she possessed a little easier to understand. She turned a blind eye to such things because she had learned that if she did things to gain attention it would usually end in something unpleasant. A reaction that had been indoctrinated into her for so long was not going to be overcome even in a couple of years. It would take continuous positive reinforcement until she could see the good she was doing with her own two eyes.

"Have you given any thought to which squad you would like to end up in?" He inquires.

"Some. I have not met all of the captains but I have tried to learn what I could about the various squads. I do not know what the first squad would look for but I think someone with far more skill and experience would be better suited to it. I am not cut out for the stealth squad, though my zanpakuto is the shadow panther, I am not someone who enjoys secrecy and lies… I have not really been able to interact with Lieutenant Kira, so I do not know much about the third squad… While I respect Captain Unohana and while I wish to maintain competency in healing kido, I do not desire to be a healer. I am friends with Lieutenant Hinamori and I might be able to fit in there but I am not sure. I do not believe I could work with Byakuya-san and Renji on a daily basis. Renji has sort of adopted me as a little sister and it would be awkward I think…" She chuckles.

Ukitake had the suspicion that there was something else that would make her serving in the 6th awkward but he said nothing, merely urged her to continue. "I do not know much about the 7th squad so I could not say for that… As for the 8th squad, while I am sure that Captain Kyoraku means well, I would not be comfortable interacting with him on a daily basis I do not think. Especially since I have heard that he likes to drink. I am sure he would be nothing like my father, but I am not comfortable with alcohol so it would be best I think if I did not end up there. I know next to nothing about the ninth squad other than they run the paper… I am an artist but not a writer… I might not mind contributing to their paper but I could not say whether or not I would fit in within that squad." She pauses again…

"What kind of art do you enjoy, Erisia-san?" Ukitake asks.

"I paint mostly. Well draw or paint, I have been doing so since I was very little… I've made some things for a few of my friends… Momo put hers behind her desk, as did Captain Unohana and Captain Hitsugaya…" She explains.

"You are the one who created those beautiful scrolls? You are quite talented."

She blushes… "Thank you Sir. I try to make sure that when I make things to be given as gifts that they are of the highest quality I can make."

"Your attention to detail shows in your work. I know for a fact that Captain Unohana is very fond of the scroll you made for her."

"I wanted to thank her for allowing Hanataro to teach me healing kido. And whenever I stop by to deliver things she is always willing to share a cup of tea and talk… It almost reminds me of some of the time I used to spend with my mother." She admits. "She has a similar nurturing nature about her. Something I suppose I have missed since my mother's passing."

It was refreshing that someone was so open and honest about their thoughts and feeling. Though she did not really know him, she was still being very forthcoming with information - which most people would not be. He was genuinely beginning to like the young woman beyond being grateful for her assistance when he had suffered an attack.

"I am sure she enjoys your company as well. So very often being a Healer is a thankless job. I believe she probably welcomes the opportunity to just be a woman, even if it is only for the duration of a cup of tea and conversation. It is a small respite in what can at times be a very crazy day for her."

"Then I am even more glad to share a cup of tea and conversation with her." Erisia says with a small smile. She was beginning to like Captain Ukitake more, and become more at ease in his presence.

"What do you think about the other squads?" Ukitake inquires, returning them back to the previous line of conversation.

"Ah… right. I have been fortunate enough to converse with Captain Hitsugaya and I believe that I would eventually like to end up as a member of his squad. However, I also know that they are entrusted with running living world missions and I believe that as things stand now that I am not ready to properly assist in such things. I am doing well in my classes but I think I will need more time to become used to all of this. Most of the people who attend the Academy have known this world their whole lives. I have only had a few years and I am still struggling to adapt at times though outwardly it does not seem so." She admits. Yet one more reason to extend the invitation to join the 13th.

"I am not cut out for the 11th. While I want to be a capable fighter so I can protect people, I am not a warrior as they are, though I have befriended Lieutenant Kusajishi and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa. I want nothing to do with the 12th squad… that captain is completely unsettling… forgive my saying."

"Not at all Erisia-san. I can understand why you feel that way. Captain Kurotsuchi is a difficult man to understand at times." He says diplomatically. He was not overly fond of the scientist either.

"I do not know much about your squad either Sir. I know that Byakuya-san's sister Rukia is part of your squad, I fear I know next to nothing and so I cannot say whether I would fit in to your squad or not."

"I appreciate your honesty, Erisia-san. The Thirteenth patrols Seireitei for the most part, though Rukia-san has been going back and forth on a living world mission to continue her work with the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. While the other squads focus more on protecting the world beyond this one, we focus on protecting the home front." He explains. Though that was not the full of the duties they performed it was enough of basic information.

"Rukia-san has always spoken highly of her squad and its captain in the few times talk of such things has come up." She muses. She thought for a moment about what information she was being given and though she would not speak of it, would not ask for such things because she believed it inappropriate, part of her could not help but hope that perhaps when she graduated she might be fortunate enough to end up in the 13th to start, it seemed like a place where she could maybe learn the rest of the things she felt she needed to learn in order to become worthy of joining the 10th.

Ukitake was very perceptive and though she said nothing, he got the distinct impression of where her thoughts were headed. However, he decided to change the subject. "How has it been, living at the Kuchiki estate when you are not at the Academy?" He inquires.

"It was very difficult at first… Being in Soul Society was very much a culture shock for me in the beginning. I am still not wholly used to there being servants but I enjoy being there, I enjoy sharing meals and conversation with Byakuya-san. It is a very beautiful home. Most evenings I can usually be found in the gardens amid the sakura trees either sketching or meditating." She explains.

"Where did you live in the Living World?"

"I owned an apartment near the college. I have given Uruhara-san a spare key to it so that shinigami stationed in the living world can use it if they have a need."

"How noble of you."

"I would not be using it and it seemed a shame to let it just sit empty when it could be of use."

"You have a point, Erisia-san." He says with a smile. He could only imagine how much of a culture shock it had been for her to go from a modern one bedroom apartment to the sprawling Kuchiki estate. But it comforted him to know that she thought of the place as her home and that she actually enjoyed conversing with Byakuya. However he had caught the faint blush that tinted her cheeks when she spoke of the austere Captain of the 6th squad. Which led him to believe that the young woman might just have a crush.

Some days he wished that Byakuya could return to his younger, more free spirited self. He knew why the fiery boy had been left behind but that the boy had turned so cold, so severe was at times troubling - especially for someone who had had the pleasure of watching the boy grow up. The man he had become seemed so at odds with the boy he had been that one might wonder if they weren't two separate entities. However, he also knew the painful soul deep wounds life had dealt the boy. He remembered how Byakuya had come to a quiet kind of vibrant life in loving Hisana and he also remembered how badly her death had effected the young man. It was sometimes painful to watch the young man shut himself away and shut down but it was comforting to know that whether Byakuya realized it or not, he had someone there for him.

They continued their pleasant conversation throughout the rest of dinner. Erisia was coming to like Ukitake more and more. His warm, friendly nature was something that soothed her and something that she could relate to much more easily. He also was coming to like and respect the young woman before him. She had been through so much but it had not broken her. She still needed time to heal the soul deep wounds her life had dealt her but once they were, once she felt like she could allow herself to truly be who she was it would be beautiful.

"Byakuya-san wanted me to ask you to send him a hell butterfly when things had concluded so he could escort me home." Erisia states, remembering what she'd been told before Byakuya had departed.

Now this was an interesting tidbit of information… Erisia might not realize it but it was actually somewhat remarkable that the Captain wanted to be personally informed so that he could personally escort her home. It would have been all too easy to have an Estate Guard escort her or to allow one of Ukitake's guards to escort her but that he was requesting to be informed so he could? A telling thing indeed to the right person.

"I hope you have enjoyed dinner." Ukitake says with a smile as he summons a hell butterfly to relay the message.

"Very much so, and I have enjoyed conversing with you Ukitake-san."

"And I have enjoyed the conversation as well. Come, let us go out in to the garden to await the arrival of your escort." He says with a smile as he rises and offers a hand to help her up. It delighted him that she smiled and accepted instead of becoming embarrassed. She had become more and more at ease throughout dinner. She follows him outside where they sit upon the benches and continue conversing over tea, waiting for Byakuya's arrival.

When Byakuya arrived, Ukitake was showing Erisia the small section of the garden dedicated to roses. He had even clipped one of the pale lavender ones and given it to her after carefully cutting off the thorns. "Thank you Ukitake-san." She says with a smile, inhaling the beautiful scent of the rose.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san. I trust your evening has gone well."

"It has, thank you Sir." He says with a polite bow.

"Perhaps next time, you will join us for dinner?" Ukitake suggests.

"If it is your wish, I will not decline the invitation."

"Good then. Enjoy your evenings." Ukitake says as he departs to return to the house. He needed to rest a bit to avoid another attack catching him.

"I trust your dinner went well?" Byakuya inquires.

"Yes, it was very nice. Captain Ukitake is a very nice man. I enjoyed conversing with him." She says with a smile. There in the dimming sunlight, with the moon on the rise in the garden of Ugendo, Erisia looked particularly lovely - especially since she was smiling. Byakuya did the gentlemanly thing and offered his arm, which she took and they began the walk home.

It was a little strange for Erisia, that he had offered his arm but she was not going to pass up the opportunity. It was nice, walking like this even if he was only doing so because with how she was dressed it seemed more appropriate. "Did Captain Ukitake appreciate the kimono?"

"He did."

"It is very lovely." Byakuya says diplomatically.

~ You mean she looks very lovely in the kimono. ~ Senbonzakura corrects.

"Thank you." She says quietly.

They walked home in near silence after that and parted ways once they were there, though he did pause to watch her as she retreated to her room…. Part of him had wanted to say something more than what he had said but it was still not an appropriate time and the words died on his tongue before they could be spoken.


	29. Chapter 29

It was interesting, as well as somewhat daunting, knowing that Takashi-sensei wanted her to assist him. While in her third year he had always pulled her to assist in demonstrations, actually assisting in this way was very different. He knew that she had been working on kido theory with Lieutenant Hinamori and he was also aware of her ability to silently cast Sai. He wanted her to try to teach her classmates the principles and practices that she and Hinamori had begun discussing. It was advanced kido after all. So there she was, at the front of the classroom, her heart in her throat.

"How did you figure out how to silently cast sai?" One of her classmates asked.

"Trial and error mostly. If you know the spell and can focus it isn't really that hard. The hardest part is overcoming the idea that you have to say something. We know that when we use the full incantation it allows us to access the fullest power of the spell. When we speak only the name and number, we still produce the same results to a lessened effect. It isn't hard to think that if one had the focus and will enough to control it, that one could say nothing but focus the intent and produce the same result. It isn't just mastering kido, it is about mastering ourselves." Erisia explains.

"So how much weaker is it?"

"That depends upon the caster and their experience. The longer you work the stronger your skills will get. Kido is about finesse and control. It loses some of the power, yes. However Lieutenant Hinamori and I believe that with enough focus and practice any kido could potentially be cast silently. We are the only things standing in our way. The advantage of course would be your opponent in battle not being able to tell what you are about to do. Which means they'll be less likely to dodge or counter it." Erisia replies.

"How did you get to work with Lieutenant Hinamori?"

"I am fortunate that my sponsor made the opportunity available to me. I could not in good conscience turn it down. Lieutenant Hinamori and I now speak whenever we have the opportunity to discuss kido theory. She has a remarkable ability to think outside of the box and her skills at using it in unique ways are nearly unparalleled." Erisia explained as vaguely as she could without sounding like she was being evasive. She really didn't want to answer many more of these kinds of questions. It was starting to linger near territory that she thought to be better avoided than faced.

Thankfully they seemed to be appeased by that answer and she could only hope that it remained so. She could not allow herself to falter now. She was very close to the end and she did not want to think of what would happen should she fail to keep her secrets. The rest of the class period, she demonstrated Sai on each student so they would know what it felt like to be bound by it silently. Many of her classmates were surprised that there didn't seem to be much difference between the way she cast Sai silently or without the full incantation. After the class was over, Takashi-sensei kept her behind to discuss the first class.

"You are doing very well, Nakayama-san."

"Thank you sir."

"Whatever made you decide to demonstrate it on them?"

"Well it feels different… you get a better sense of it when you're experiencing it first hand. When Byakuya-sama enlisted his peers to give me a grasp of basics… this kind of demonstration was something that I found helped me. It is not always pleasant of course, but Sai is relatively harmless. You show them first to let them see, and use it on them to let them feel - so long as it is not something that will cause lasting harm. When one is sparring one is often hit with things. It is not always pleasant, but it does help me know what I am using on others." She explains. Not to mention that Yumi fought dirty. But she wasn't about to say that.

Her explanation made sense. "Well you've done well, Nakayama-san. So you shouldn't worry on that." He says with a smile. He'd felt her nervousness…

"I shall try to remember that Sir, but it is not always easy."

"What other kido have you been thinking of trying to cast silently?" He inquires. He sent word along to her next teacher that she would be late as they discussed her first class assist.

Erisia pondered this… "Well Sai is a defensive spell I should probably attempt an offensive spell next."

"Any thoughts as to which?" He asks.

"I think maybe Byakurai. Sho is simple and the same level as Sai, however, Byakurai has a greater effect. Which would make it tactically more useful." She muses. Though of course she would probably easily be able to silently cast Sho, but that was neither here nor there.

"Interesting choice… but I see your logic. Sho merely pushes your opponent away and while that can be useful, a spell that can actually inflict more damage would have more use in a fight. I look forward to seeing your results, Nakayama-san. Now you should get to your next class. Do not worry for being late, I informed your teacher you would be."

"Thank you Takashi-sensei." She says with a bow as she exits and makes for her next class.

The rest of the day went much the same as it always did, as strange as it had been to actually have helped to teach the kido class, Erisia thought she kind of enjoyed it - all nervousness aside. It was hard for her. She had worked hard to get here of course, but leading the class in such a way just showed her how different from her peers she was. She wasn't entirely comfortable with being set apart. Though she'd grown by leaps and bounds, there were still remnants from her past that kept her a little worried. Standing out had almost always proved to end in pain when she'd been a small child and though she was a child no longer, that fear was too deeply ingrained. She was doing better but there was still a way to go before she would be fully comfortable with such things.

As the year progressed, Eri became more at ease assisting in teaching the Advanced Kido class. She had successfully mastered silently casting Sho and Byakurai as well as Sai and Hainawa. She kept herself limited to the lower spells though her mastery of casting the other kido with full or partial incantations was already very impressive - even for a student of the advanced class. She was already able to cast Danku with a fair amount of precision from the Bakudo path and Raikoho of the Hado path. Of course it was partially these things that had gotten her sensei to suggest she help lead the class.

Haru and Yasuo were both selected to lead student teams to the living world for Hollow training and Akane was helping with healing. All in all, the group of friends was doing very well and they were working together even more fluidly. They had been asked to demonstrate their techniques for the rest of their peers. Even other groups who'd formed friendships hadn't quite managed the same level of seamlessness that the four friends seemed to have achieved.

"How is it you all work so well together?" A student inquired.

"We became friends before we became a team. We were always sparring with each other. That built a trust. I know that I can trust each of my friends to have my back. I trust them with my life, without question or reservation and I believe that the feeling is mutual. When you can form that level of trust with people, the rest becomes very easy. You still have to work for it of course but that comes with practice. The hardest part is forging that trust." Erisia explains.

"It's also about not bein' afraid to push your friends. You won't find your limits if you never test them. You learn the signs of when they're reaching their limits and you start to find how far you can push them. Yeah, we've hurt each other before but it's nothing lasting and nothing a healer can't fix. You gotta trust them to know when they've had enough and when they can go a little bit further. Then you all grow together." Haru explains.

"Sometimes you have to find a balance. Either within yourself or within the people you're entrusting yourself with. I watch my friends when we fight. I try to learn their strengths and weaknesses… and I fill in where I am needed to make their weaknesses seem meaningless. It is a hard path and it is not for everyone, but it is a worthy path to take." Yasuo adds.

"And sometimes you need to just sit back and let them be stupid and patch them up when they're done." Akane says with a laugh. It got a chuckle out of everyone.

"The point is that because we're such good friends, we've learned to work together in a different way. We're not just a team, we're like a family. As funny as what Akane said seems, it's also true. Sometimes the only way to learn is to get hurt and learn not to do that again… Or to slowly work back to that point so it doesn't hurt you anymore. We have to remember that no matter how different we are, we are all working towards the same goals. We all want to be the best shinigami we can be. We all want to protect people. No matter what squads we end up in, we are all going to be shinigami. We're all going to be a part of the same larger team. Sure we all have our differences and we may not always see eye to eye. But what is so much more important than any of that is that when it comes down to the fight to protect our people, our world and the Living World is that we can set all of that aside and focus on the things we have in common. Protecting people. Even if you do not like the person you're teamed with you have to trust them to have your back in the fight because if you fight with each other you do half the enemy's work for them." Erisia explains.

"You say that but you're working with people you've been friends with since you got to the academy." Someone calls out.

"This is true. But I would like to believe that no matter who I am teamed up with, I can find my balance in that team and help them work towards the goal we've been set to. It might be hard and I don't think that it would always be as easy as the balance I have with my friends… But I would like to think that it is always worth it." Erisia counters.

The rest of that training period consisted of demonstrations of the bond she and her friends had. It was interesting to see how Yasuo changed his tactics based off of who was fighting. Though Akane was the healer she also showed that if her friends were down or in danger, she was able to protect them till they could get back to their feet. They sometimes had to work harder to compensate depending on the situation but they never seemed to let it get to them. They just kept trying till they worked it out. It was a good message for their peers to see…

As the rest of the year progressed, they all found themselves with less and less time to themselves. The end of term placement exams were just around the corner and if you did not pass even one of them, you would be held back and could not yet become a shinigami. There were a fair amount of students from every class that had to repeat something before being allowed to retake the placement exams. Those that did pass the placement exams would then be faced with the different tests that the squads they could join might put them through…

Some students who placed well in their classes would be afforded invitations to join squads. While not every student would be so lucky as to be invited, it wasn't uncommon. What was a little more unusual was for a student to gain more than one invitation and of Erisia and her friends, only one didn't receive multiple invitations.

Erisia was invited to join the 5th, 8th and 13th squads. Akane was invited to join the 4th, 8th and 13th squads. Yasuo was invited to join the 3rd, 6th, and 10th squads. Haru, well he was only invited to join the 11th. Erisia chose to take the 13th squad's test and ended up passing it to join the ranks of Captain Ukitake's squad. Akane took the test the 4th squad put all potential recruits through and was granted admittance. Yasuo had the opportunity to take the 6th squad's test and though it was no easy feat, he passed and was welcomed to the 6th.

Haru's invitation was an interesting thing. "I have not forgotten what my Lieutenant said Kotsunami-san. If you wish to join the 11th, the invitation is extended. Your test will be different however from those new recruits usually face. If you feel you have what it takes to join the 11th, then meet me in the sparring ring. Should you be able to mark me then you will have earned your spot and well Haru Kotsunami. I look forward to seeing what you can do. - Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa."

Haru had looked at his invitation and blinked in shock. The fact that he was going to have to go up against the 5th seat was somewhat daunting. The fact that Yumi had remembered that Yachiru had said that as a friend of Erisia he should be tested differently kind of shocked him. After all there were so many other things going on that surely they'd have forgotten by now. It would however seem not. It didn't matter though, as daunting as it was, he meant what he'd said back then. He'd take whatever they threw at him and prove he deserved to be in the 11th all the more.

Haru made his way to the area where the 11th squad was holding their trials on the Academy grounds. His friends walked with him. He found Yumichika waiting there, watching the other tests going on. He made his way towards the odd man and bowed. "I accept your invitation and your challenge, Fifth Seat Ayasegawa." Haru says simply.

Yumi grinned broadly. "Beautiful. Come on then." He says as he slips from his perch and moves towards one of the unused sparring areas.

The match was brutal. Yumi didn't even release shikai but he proved without a doubt how much he belonged in the 11th. Haru might have ended up needing to be tended to by the medics the fourth squad had sent… But that was only because once he'd actually marked Yumichika, the elder shinigami had somewhat snapped. Haru'd had the luck or misfortune of cutting Yumichika's face. It didn't matter that a little healing kido would render the mark as though it had never been… All that mattered was that his face for that moment had been marred. As Haru lay there, bleeding from multiple wounds, battered as the medic tended to him, Yumi came over and with a broad grin on his lips now that his face was perfect once more bowed to Haru. "Welcome to the 11th." He'd said simply before straightening and going back to watching over the other tests.


	30. Chapter 30

After the final placement tests were completed, there would be two more weeks left before the graduating students would be leaving the academy. This gave the squads they would be joining time to make the necessary preparations, send on the paperwork and all of the rest of the details that came with graduating from the Academy. It also allowed them time to pack up their things and make their own preparations for the next part of their journey.

Erisia and her friends were all pretty busy. Between packing their things to leave and completing the necessary paperwork and trying to still get in at least a little sparring, there wasn't a whole lot of time for much else. Who would have imagined that they would be so busy when they technically didn't have classes anymore? They still managed to find a little time for just talking over meals.

They were all nervous and excited to be joining the Gotei. To think that they were actually going to finally be shinigami and be part of a squad - it was all a little overwhelming. But at the same time, they couldn't wait. They'd worked hard to get to this point. They had each truly earned it. Sure some of their peers wouldn't be leaving the Academy with them, but most of their class had passed. They might be going in to a time of war, but that just meant they were needed that much more.

After Akane and Erisia got all of their things finally packed away, the guys helped them get everything down to the waiting area in the courtyard.

"Can you believe it, we're done." Akane marveled.

"I know. We're lucky we passed everything and didn't need to repeat any classes." Yasuo comments.

"Haru would have if they'd made him keep taking healing." Erisia teases.

"Hey! I'm supposed to cause damage, not fix it." He protests with a chuckle.

It was a little hard to believe that after all the time spent here that they wouldn't be returning. Erisia was actually sitting on the larger of her two trunks as they waited. The day was pleasant enough and she and her friends exchanged banter to pass the time until they would be picked up. Most of the squads would arrange to have the newest members and their things picked up and taken to the barracks since so few of them would actually know their way around Seireitei as yet.

Most of the conveyances were typical and some were just to cart the belongings - after all the students could follow with Shunpo well enough. However some were afforded the luxury of a conveyance for them and not merely their luggage. It wasn't too much longer before Erisia saw the Kuchiki crest on one of the vehicles. She expected a couple of the servants to have been sent to collect her and her things. Imagine her surprise when Byakuya stepped out of the conveyance as well.

She slipped from sitting on her trunk to stand and offer him a polite, respectful bow. "Good day, Byakuya-sama." She says softly.

"Good day, Erisia-san. I decided to come along and welcome you and your friends in to the Gotei. The four of you have all worked very hard - as your training and sparring sessions at the 6th squad over breaks proved." He explains in that neutral tone. He then pointed out the conveyances that would be taking each of her friends to their respective squads. Of course the 11th just had one to pick up trunks and belongings, their recruits were expected to hustle their way back to the 11th following behind it… but that was par for the course.

The friends said their goodbyes and made their way to their designated places. Erisia was somewhat surprised that it was only to be her and Byakuya in the vehicle. "Congratulations, Erisia." He says in a tone that was somewhat less neutral but still hard to read.

"Thank you."

"You seemed surprised when you saw me." He comments.

"I expected servants or guards as usual." Erisia explains. "I know you are a busy Captain."

"I felt your leaving the Academy behind to become the shinigami you set out to be to be a worthy reason to be here."

"Well, thank you, Byakuya."

"It is my honor, and my pleasure, Erisia." He says with the barest of smiles. Erisia felt a small flash of heat rise to her cheeks. It was not often that Byakuya smiled even in a small way and the sight of it caught her and she blushed, looking down slightly so that her hair, worn down out of its braid today would curtain off her face and hopefully hide her blushing from his scrutiny.

Before he realized what he was doing, Byakuya reached across the short distance to tuck that errant hair back behind her ear. She was so caught off guard by the action it startled her some… Slowly, he withdrew his hand. "Forgive me, I should not have done that." Byakuya says, his usual tone asserting itself once again.

"It is alright… but why did you?" Erisia inquires.

"You should not hide, Erisia. There is no reason for it." He says simply. A slightly awkward silence fell between them.

~ You should tell her what is on your mind. ~ Senbonzakura prompts.

~ Now is not the time. She has only just left the Academy. ~

~ Will you ever let it be the right time? ~ Senbonzakura asks.

~ Only when it is the right time. ~ Byakuya says in a final tone before focusing back on Erisia and not on the sword spirit inside his soul.

"What were you and your zanpakuto speaking about, if I might inquire? Forgive me, I just noticed you had that far away look…" Erisia explains…

"Nothing you need worry about, Erisia. He was merely making sure I was aware of something." he explains if vaguely.

"Oh. Kumori likes to do that from time to time with me as well. At least it is not in the middle of a fight." She says with a light chuckle.

"Their timing is not always convenient." Byakuya muses.

"No but it is always necessary."

"At least in their opinions." Byakuya says in a tone that from him was the closest to joking you would hear from him. It got a chuckle out of Erisia and he watched it light up her face. She really was beautiful - especially when she was happy.

Finally they reached the estate and Byakuya slipped out of the vehicle first, offering his hand to help her out of it. Her hand was small, but there was a strength to it despite that. Her skin was warm, her hand slightly roughened from working with a sword but he found he liked the feel of it… Once she emerged, he offered his arm, which she took and they made their way back to the main house.

"Welcome home, Erisia." He says softly before allowing her to part…

His words had caught her almost as off guard as his moving that lock of hair out of her face had. She manages a smile quickly - genuine though it was a little forced but only because she was trying not to show her surprise. "It is good to be home, Byakuya." She says with a more comfortable smile. She retreated to her room to get her things put away before dinner, unaware that his eyes stayed on her until she disappeared from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes Pathways. This is by no means the end of Erisia's story. It will be continued in Sakura and Shadows. However, I felt getting her to graduation was a good ending point for this part of her story. I hope you have enjoyed it. I promise that in Sakura and Shadows we will actually see Byakuya come around more. I have ideas jotted down that need fleshed out... but that and much more will come. Please read and review and if there is something you hope I'll include in the next installment of Erisia and Byakuya's story, please let me know. Thank you for your support!


End file.
